


From Dusk

by 71Mistakes



Series: Twilight: Re-imagined [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Jacob is not Bella, M/M, Twilight Re-imagined, Vampire/Shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71Mistakes/pseuds/71Mistakes
Summary: What if the Twilight Saga was re-written with Jacob as the Protagonist? What if instead of Bella being the new girl in Forks High it was Jacob? What would happen when the wolf warrior and the cold one parts crossed and their destiny was already written? Would the two of them be able to co-exist in peace? Or will they be torn apart.





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So I just got to thinking what if instead of the whole Twilight Saga being surrounded around Bella and Edward it was Jacob and Edward. To me it would be so much more drama. Vampire/Werewolf much more interesting that Vampire/Human. I take no credit for this work. It's all Stephenie Meyer ... I just decided to twist it. I own nothing.
> 
> Notes: This story was started on a profile Slash is the Way on Fanfiction.net by my friend and it got nowhere. He said he was never going to finish and gave up on it completely it so he gave it to me. So I'm re-writing it. However, I am respecting his wishes to keep the plot as close to the book as possible. If it was me I would change it but a friend's a friend. So, there will be a lot of differences but as requested it will stick as close to the original Twilight plot as possible. 
> 
> The completed story is also posted on Fanfiction.net
> 
> If I had to wait on my Beta this story would never get published so all errors are mine.
> 
> I hope it doesn't suck.

**NEW KID**

I leaned against the door of the car, and stared outside the rolled down windows. Solomon drove me to the airport, my sister Rebecca too busy to do it herself. I had stayed with them in Hawaii for a month after my mother's death but now it was time to leave.

My mother, Sarah Black was the best person you would ever meet. She was warm and polite to everyone she met and everyone loved her. Then a drunk driver killed her, speeding off leaving my mother's dead body behind in his wake. I was in the car with her and I heard her take her last breath, something I would never forget.

As I was only sixteen the police had to contact my next of kin. My other older sister Rachel was unavailable, so that left Rebecca. I hadn't seen Rebecca since I was fourteen and she married Solomon and moved to Hawaii with him.

That was two years ago. I didn't want to spend a month with my sister but it was better than the alternative. The alternative that Rebecca was now forcing me to choose.

I sighed and leaned further against the door. This was not going to end well.

* * *

 

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds and rain. It was where I was born but I hadn't been there since and if I had a choice I would never step foot in the place.

"Jacob, If you lean anymore you're going to fall out of the car" Solomon said to me.

I could see in his eyes that he didn't really want me to leave. Solomon was a cool guy and I liked him. It's just my sister who I couldn't get along with.

"I'm not seeing the downside," I said pushing myself further.

It was too late to jump out the car anyway as we were pulling into the airport.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. You'll make a lot of new friends."

"Sure I will." I deadpanned

"Don't be a stranger," he insisted. "You can come and visit anytime you want."

I knew he meant it. I also knew that Rebecca didn't want me anywhere near.

"Don't worry about me," I said. "It'll be great."

I grabbed my bags and headed towards the plane. When I turned around, he was gone.

* * *

 

It's a five-hour flight from Hawaii to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, an hour drive back down to Forks and another hour to get to the reservation. I wasn't not worried about flying by myself, it actually gave me time to think. The two hours in the car with Billy, though, I wanted to avoid with all costs.

Billy Black was my father although I had never met the man. My mother told me that he was an easy man to fall in love with but it was even easier to hate him when he drank. Which he did, a lot. He never lifted a hand against my mother or the girls but he was violent enough that she was scared of him sometimes.

When she was pregnant with me they got in a huge fight one night while my mother was driving. My father was drunk and in the passenger seat and in a fit of anger yanked the steering wheel towards him. They crashed. My mother was okay but it sent her into premature labor. My father lost movement in his legs and blamed her.

After that he was angry all the time. Mom was afraid to raise us around him so she packed our stuff and we moved. To say Billy was upset was an understatement. Apparently once you live on the rez you can't leave the rez. Mother told me that Billy was excited to have a boy. Something about traditions and heritage and he tried to get her to leave me with him but she refused. Mom tried to keep my away from the reservation lifestyle and I didn't mind. Big city life was nice. Mother made me promise I would never go on the reservation. If I wanted to meet my father let him come to me. It was all very weird and ominous but I listened anyway. Never cared to meet Billy. Now here I was. I wondered if my mother would understand I had no choice but to live on the reservation. It was either stay with dad or foster care.

To be honest, Billy had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him. I on the other hand didn't care for the arrangement. I could already see it going south pretty quickly. Billy had already gotten me registered for high school. We fought about it for days on the phone. He was insisting that I register in the school at the reservation.

However, I was too advanced for the level of work in that school and it would do nothing but hold me back. Forks High on the other hand at least let me skip a grade. I was a Junior even though I was only sixteen because I was smart enough to skip a grade. The Rez School was only allowing me to be enrolled as a Sophomore. Finally I had gotten my father to understand that education was important. I didn't see why it was such a big deal going to school off the rez anyway. It's not my fault that the other people don't ever leave the reservation. It was sure to be awkward with Billy. Having never met the man and the first conversation I had with him ended up being an argument.

When I landed I headed out, unsure of where to go next. I didn't ask if I had to take a cab or wait for someone to pick me up.

"Hey man," a voice called out "You must be Jacob Black."

I turned around to see a guy about my age. He was tall and slender, with russet skin, long rounded muscles and brown eyes. He had a thin face and shoulder length black hair with a slightly dimpled chin. His hair was longer than mine and ran down to his chest and he had an earring in one of his ears.

"Hey, yea" I held out my hand to him "Jacob."

"I'm Embry" he responded shaking my hand. "Embry Call. Billy sent me to pick you up."

I nodded my response, secretly glad that I had more time until I was forced to face my dad and followed him to the truck that would take me to my doom.

"She yours?" I asked, tapping the hood.

It was a brown 1996 Chevy K1500 and seemed to be in a really good condition.

"Nah." Embry said shaking your head "It's yours actually. Or so Billy said. He bought it for you, I think. He doesn't really have use for a truck you know."

I nodded again even though I knew Embry couldn't see me because he was staring at the road. I was silently grateful that Billy had thought to by me a truck. After that we didn't mention my dad again but the conversation was never boring. I liked Embry. He was a cool guy. He told me he was sort of an outcast on the reservation because he wasn't sure who his father was. He mom had come from a different tribe, the Makas but everyone suspected Embry was Quileute. He said that the elders said they would soon know for sure and that he was just as clueless as I was as to what that could possibly mean.

I started to regret not wanting to go to the school on the Rez. If everyone was like Embry maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Then again it was not like I was never gonna see anyone on the reservation. I had two years here before I could even think about leaving. I was counting down the days.

As we were talking I found myself staring out the windows watching everything as it flew past. It was beautiful, of course. I couldn't deny that but did everything have to be so green.

Eventually we made it to the reservation. It felt as though the whole reservation knew of my arrival as everyone was outside and staring. I wouldn't doubt it. I knew that word travels fast in small towns. Even faster on small reservations. Embry stopped at a small house and I assumed this is where my father lived. I had only seen this place in pictures and the pictures made it look bigger than it was.

"Here you go man" Embry said, getting out and handing me the keys to the truck. "Billy said to tell you door's open so just walk inside. I'll see you around man."

"Yea, see you" I replied and I found I actually meant it.

I grabbed my bags and headed inside the house. It took me only one trip to get all my stuff inside.

"Billy?" I called out as soon as I stepped over the threshold. He hadn't earned the right to me calling him dad.

Billy rolled out from what I assumed was his bedroom to meet me. He was heavyset, with a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin with black eyes.

"Jacob, son." he smiled "It's nice to finally meet you."

I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to reply. I didn't exactly return the sentiment.

"I'm sorry about your mother." he continued "Sarah was a great woman"

"Yea she was." I replied feeling a hurt within my chest that never went away since I lost my mother.

There was an awkward silence until Billy broke it. "You're bedroom's right down the hall on the left. I know it's small. The bathroom is right opposite. So you could go get settled and if you need anything just yell."

I nodded. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. I grabbed my bags from where I rested it and moved towards the room he pointed. Before I entered the room, I stopped and called out "Billy?" he turned his chair to face me "Thanks for the truck."

He gave a small smiled but said nothing. Just rolled himself into his room. I shook my head and then moved to enter my own room. When I opened the door I had to prevent myself from sighing. Small was an understatement but it would have to do.

I busied myself with unpacking my things thanking God that I didn't have a lot of stuff to crowd the room. I brought a few pictures of my mother and I which I placed around the room. When I was done I could see myself actually enjoying this room.

I sat on my bed and began to dread the next day. Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-eight - students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together - their grandparents had been toddlers together. They knew each other. Then there was me.

I would be the new boy from the big city. Maybe if I looked like I was born and raised in New York it would be fine but my long black hair and russet skin pegged me as a Quileute. A Rez kid. A Rez kid who didn't grow up on the Rez. No one from the reservation ever went to Forks High before. My attendance was bound to draw attention and I found myself hating that fact.

* * *

 

I didn't sleep well that night. I was too anxious for the day to come. I liked meeting new people but no one liked being the new kid, especially in a small town.

Breakfast with Billy was a quiet event. We sat, me on the couch and him in his chair next to it, eating cereal. The only noise to be heard was the hum of the television in the background. When I was half way out the door he wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, and dashed out the door.

It was drizzling still, it hadn't stopped since the day before, but not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached in my pocket for the house key to lock the door. I headed to the truck and made the long drive from the reservation to Forks High. Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before and it didn't even look like a school. The school looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks. I found a park as close to the front office as I could. I figured I would get my class schedule now and ask for directions one time instead of wandering the halls like an idiot. I stepped into the surprisingly bright office. I was expecting it to look as dreary as it did from the outside. There was a counter right opposite the door I had walked through, a bell signally the woman behind the counter to my arrival. She had her head bent down over a book and didn't even look up.

"Can I help you?"

I was silent. I thought people in small towns were supposed to be polite. At not hearing an answer the woman looked up and I saw the immediate awareness of who I was in her eyes.

"You're Jacob Black!" She could at least pretend that there wasn't gossip about me going around. The Quileute kid hanging around the pale faces. "Of course," she said, after schooling her features into a poor mask of nonchalance.

She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

She went through my classes for me, making sure I understood exactly where I had to go and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. When I walked back outside the previously empty car park was now filled with students. I stuck the map in my pocket after trying to memorize it, dearly hoping that I wouldn't actually have to use it. I looked around and decided to follow a group of students and hope I find my classes that way. I was lucky enough that the boy in the black hoody I had chosen to follow was in the same English class as I was. The classroom itself was a lot smaller than what I was used to in New York.

I hung my coat on one of the hook available and then moved toward the teacher who was already staring at me. You'd swear these people never saw a Rez kid before. I was a Quileute not from a cult. The balding man, Mr. Mason, signed that slip and handed it back to me then turned to the class.

"Guys, this is our new student, Jacob Black. Be nice to him."

I internally sighed. So much for not bringing attention to myself. I walked towards the back where I saw an empty seat and sat there. The class was pretty easy for me to follow. It was the middle of the semester and I was afraid I would be far behind but I had already done all the reading that Mr Mason assigned and done numerous projects already on them.

I sat and pretended to pay attention and take notes while really all I was doing was doodling in the back of my notebook. Not soon enough the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound. I got up and started calculating in my head what was the chances of purple sweatshirt girl being in my Government class when this guy came up to me.

"You're Jacob Black." What an opening. Is this how everyone was going to greet me?

The guy was Asian with greasy hair as black as an oil slick, brown eyes, and poor complexion.

"Yea I am." I said trying to now narrow my eyes at the way the guy was looking at me. I could swear he was checking me out.

"I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of this school. I'm also gay and single."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Well the people here were quite forward, at least Eric was.

"Nice to meet you Eric," I said between laughs. When I looked at him I saw him looking dejected. He probably thought I was laughing at him being gay and not because he was so forward. I decided to put the guy out of his misery "I'm gay but I'm really enjoying being single right now. Bad breakup and all."

Immediately Eric's expression changed to hopeful "Well if you ever change your mind."

I laughed again, but this time more controlled "You'll be the first to know." He smiled and turned around to go to his class and I realized I had no idea where I was supposed to go.

"Eric?" I called out making him stop and turn towards me "Can you show me where my Government class is?"

Eric walked me right to the door. "Well, good luck," he said as I was about to enter the class. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful. I smiled and shook my head but didn't bother to respond.

* * *

 

For the rest of the morning, finding my classes were easy enough and I didn't have to use the maps once. All the teachers gawked at me and all the students were whispering loudly about the 'new kid' but all that aside not a bad beginning to a first day.

After about two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. Being such a small school I guess it was inevitable and all. I made friends with this one girl Angela Webber. She was in both my Trig and Spanish class and was the only person to not stare at me as though I was something exotic.

She had light brown hair with streaks of honey and always-gentle brown eyes and wore the cutest glasses. Right before lunch we met up with one of her friends I had seen in one of my other classes called Jessica Stanley. She had voluminous curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't very tall, but her outgoing personality makes her seem bigger than she really is. I was surprised that someone as shy as Angela could be friends with someone as outgoing as Jessica. At lunch we sat at the end of a full table with several of their friends, who I was introduced to. I forgot all their names as soon as Jessica spoke them, not that anyone would care as they were too busy gawking at me. Seriously, you'd think these people had never seen a Native before.

I sat in the lunchroom trying to pay attention to the conversation that was going on around me when suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was almost as though someone was staring holes into. At first I thought I was paranoid, then I turned around.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They were all staring off into space except the blonde, who looked as though she was trying to kill me by the force of her glare.

I almost wanted to avert my eyes but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. I found myself studying the five more closely. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter. He looked extremely intimidating. Even sitting down I could tell he was at least 6ft. Not a guy to piss off then. Looking closer I realised although he looked scary at first he was actually very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, with what I knew to be dark brown hair that almost looks black. Another had honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. He was muscular, but lean, and not as bulky as the one next to him. The last was extremely attractive. Probably the best looking out of the three guys. His facial features were perfect and angular. He had high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His hair was untidy and had an unusual bronze shade. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The blonde one who was staring at me had to be most beautiful person in the world. Her long wavy blond hair that fell halfway down to the middle of her back. Even as she stared daggers she showed beauty, elegance, class, and money. I have no doubt that her beauty made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. The last girl was also very beautiful person, although not the same way as the blonde. She was petite with small, pixie-like features. She had large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair was cropped short, spiky, and inky black.

They were all different and yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, and angular.

The blonde girl was still staring at me. I couldn't understand why. I knew I hadn't had her in any of my previous classes so I couldn't have done anything to offend her. Unless this was her natural charm. I raised my eyebrows in question at her and in response she growled at me. Actually growled. I immediately turned back to my table who was blissfully unaware of what just transpired. Or maybe it was all in my head.

I turned to look at the girl again and yes that was definitely a growl.

"Hey" I called out immediately grabbing the attention of my table "Who are they?" I asked Jessica, nodding my head in the direction of the table.

She seemed like the one who would have the most gossip and I was curious to know about the girl that growled at me. She didn't even have to look up to know who I was talking about - probably already knowing from my tone - but suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at Jessica for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could and I felt confused. What was with these guys?

"That's Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale.; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath pointing as she called their names. I glanced again at the table. The blonde, Rosalie, was no longer staring at me. Instead she was part of an intense conversation with the bronze haired boy, Edward.

"They all look like they fell out of a fashion catalogue." I said with a small laugh and even that was an understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed enthusiastically. "They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together."

Her voice held all the shock and condemnation. There was the small town mentality I was expecting. After meeting Eric I wondered if I was wrong about Forks. Thank you Jessica for proving I was not.

"They don't look related." I said

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins and they're foster children."

I raised my eyebrow at that. Foster kids weren't that old. "They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's actually really cool. They sound like nice people.."

"I guess you could say so," Jessica admitted reluctantly.

The things jealousy could do to a person.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked.

Usually I was not one for gossip and I tried not to talk about people behind their back but there was something about these five people. Something that made me feel drawn to them and it made me want to know all I could about them.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious. I'm the new guy. How much could one expect me to now about the town. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

They must be happy to finally get the attention off of them. No longer the new kids. I wondered if I would get to experience to joy of no longer being the new kid. Then again,look at the attention the Cullens and Hales were getting and they had been here for two years already. Maybe they were fed up of being looked at as if they came from a new world. The unwanted attention would get to anyone.

As the thought passes through my mind, Edward, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. I held his gaze, as I did his sister's, even though I wanted to look away. He looked at me with an intensity as though he was trying to read my mind. Still I never dropped my eyes and after what felt like an eternity he looked away.

"Don't waste your time." Jessica said suddenly and my eyes snapped to her, my expression confused. "On Edward. You're staring. Don't bother. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him and I'm pretty sure someone like him isn't gay."

Did I have a sign on my back or something? I didn't respond, instead getting lost again in the mindless chatter around the table. After a few more minutes, the five siblings left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful - even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. How could one so big move so graceful.

I sat at the table with Jessica, Angela and their friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day and hoped I could continue my lucky streak of not having to use the map provided. Luckily Angela had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbour. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the centre aisle, I recognized growly's brother, Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I looked at him. I couldn't help myself. There was something curious about them. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face. It was hostile and furious and I wondered what I could possibly do to illicit such a response from him.

I looked away quickly, shocked but not before noticing that his eyes were black. Coal black. Could eyes be that colour? Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book, introduced me to the class. I realized I had classes before with everyone in this class except Edward. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room.

I placed a smile on my face, hoping not to anger him anymore that he was already but all it served to do was make him tense up more. I set my book on the table and took my seat. He leaned away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. I tried to pay attention to the teacher and ignore Edward who was acting as though I killed his favourite dog.

Unfortunately the lecture was on something I'd already studied. I pretended to take notes anyway, trying to focus on that and not on a tense Edward. Of course I failed miserably and ended up sneaking peaks at Edward during the class. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff posture on the edge of his chair, instead he was actually trying to move further away from me.

I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, and his expression a mixture of anger and pain. This class seemed to suddenly drag on longer than the others and it had everything to do with me waiting for Edward's posture to relax. It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behaviour? Was he and his family just weird and that's why they growl at people and tense up.

It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve. Neither did his sister for that matter. Finally, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Although the movement was quick, it was still graceful, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat. I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. What an ass. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me.

I didn't need this on my first day. Whatever that guy's problem was he better sort it out cause there is no way I was continuing the rest of my semester in this class like that.

"Aren't you Jacob Black?" a male voice asked. I looked up to see guy with pale blue eyes, blond hair, a baby face. He was altogether good-looking and was, smiling at me in a friendly way.

"Yea, that's me" I answered, with a smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

Everyone, with the exception of a few I won't name, was nice here, even if the did stare plenty. It was refreshing.

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too."

He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small. We walked to class together; he was a chatterer - he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. After my last class I didn't really feel like talking to anyone but Mike was easy company. He was the nicest person I'd met today aside from Angela.

But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

So, apparently, that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior.

"Nah" I laughed "Though he was acting as though he had a stick up his butt"

That made Mike laugh. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him. It must've been a hell of a big stick."

"Don't sweat it. He's a weird guy." Mike said as we walked into the boy's locker room. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease the irritation I felt after the last class. The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, just had us running laps for the period which was easy enough. I was always and active guy and I didn't mind a bit of physical activity.

The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I found I didn't mind the cold. I barely felt it even though it was probably freezing. Mom would always joke that I was like a walking furnace, always warm.

When I walked into the office, I had to stop myself from turned around and walking back out. Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. He didn't appear to notice my entrance even though the bell had sounded. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free. He was arguing with her in a low voice, trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time - any other time.

I just couldn't believe that this was just about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me. Either that or this guy had some major issues.

The door opened again, and a gust of wind suddenly moved through the room. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me with piercing, hate-filled eyes. I was getting tired of this constant stare down. Didn't this guy have a voice.

"You got a problem?" I asked him. If this was about me he could at least talk to me face to face. He narrowed his eyes at me, body becoming completely still.

Still looking at me he spoke to the receptionist, ignoring my question "Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And with one last look at me, he disappeared out the door.

"Ass Hole" I whispered to myself as I walked up to the desk, and handed her the signed slip.

"Get along with everyone?" the receptionist asked concerned. I could see she was confused as to what just happened

"Yeah, the people here are all just peachy," I chuckled, walking back out the way I came.

When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. I could not help but think about Edward Cullen, even though I tried very hard not to.

Clearing my head as much as I could, I turned the key making the engine roar to life and began making my way back to the reservation


	2. Cullen

**Cullen**

The next day was even better.

It actually wasn't raining, yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with Eric glaring at him the whole time. That was both flattering and just plain weird. People still stared at me as much as they had yesterday, however it wasn't as obvious. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela and several other people whose names and faces I was now starting to remember.

It was an exceptionally good day because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all. All morning I was anticipating lunch. After how he stormed out yesterday I had no idea how Edward would react to me wanting to confront him again, this time demanding to know what his problem was. But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Angela, I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.

His sister, Rosalie, glared at me even more than the day before. I swore I heard her mutter "We don't want you here mutt" at me when she walked by me to get to the bin. I chose to ignore her. I was even more convinced now that it was definitely a family issue.

I found it easy to pay attention in Biology without Edward next to me. I could actually find myself enjoying this class.

When the school day was finally done, I changed quickly and hurried from the boys' locker room and walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed.

Last night I'd discovered that Billy couldn't cook for shit instead depending heavily on Sue Clearwater to provide him with food so I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. Mom couldn't cook either and I was forced to learn in order to survive on something other than takeout. Luckily I actually enjoyed cooking and it was no hassle. Since Billy couldn't cook he saw no need to keep actual food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash I had saved from little jobs I had in New York and I headed to the Triftway. I was going to need to get a job somewhere in Forks in order to continue buying food sine Billy couldn't actually work.

The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly.

When I got home, I called out for Billy but got no answer. As I went to unloaded all the groceries, I saw a note that Billy had stuck on the fridge stating that he was out fishing with Harry and would be home about six. I took the food I had bought out of the bags and began stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space knowing that Billy wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.

When I was finished with that, I took my book bag to my room and dumped it there before heading into the shower. After bathing, I changed into a pair of dry sweats forgoing a shirt, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail and was about to start on my homework when I heard a knock on the door. As far as I knew Billy wasn't expecting anyone over.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's Embry. I brought some other guys over to meet you." he yelled back.

I quickly grabbed a shirt and moved to the door. I opened it to see Embry and two other guys I had seen around the rez but didn't know their names. One was shorter than Embry but had more muscles, with brown eyes, dark skin, shoulder length black hair, an impish grin. The other was obviously younger but pretty tall. He had russet colored skin as did all Quilutes and his hair is black and short.

"Hey man!" I said smiling pulling Embry into a bro hug. I was glad he stopped by. I had not had a chance to see him since he dropped me off when I had now arrived.

"Jake!" he replied just as enthusiastic "This is Quil Atera IV and the small man is Seth Clearwater. I'm baby sitting."

"I'm not a baby" Seth said just as the other said "You can just call me Quil".

I nodded at him, then turned to the younger boy."Clearwater? You're Sue's son."

"Yip and you're Billy's. I heard you were never gonna live here and that you were staying with your mom. What happened she kick you out?" Seth asked. The kid was hyper.

"No. My mom died."

"Oh shit man. Ignore Seth. He's young and dumb." Quil said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Seth added just as Embry slapped him upside the head causing me to crack a smile.

"It's cool. You guys wanna come in?"

"You're not busy or anything right?" Embry asked

"I was just making some dinner and I was gonna do my homework but I could do that anytime."

"Cool." Quil said, pushing his way in. I smiled and moved to let the others in. "So how you enjoying school with the pale faces?"

I laughed "Hey it's not there fault they live in the rainiest part of America and they don't tan. It's cool though. I just wish people will stop staring at me."

"Of course people stare at you man. No one from the rez ever goes to school on the mainland." Embry said making himself home on my couch.

"Yeah yeah. I've heard, once on the rez you don't come off the rez. That's just not me man."

"We too traditional for you or something? Don't want to be part of a tribe?" Quil asked. His face was serious but I could tell from his tone he was messing with me.

Still that made me raise an eyebrow "Tribe? The Quileutes are an actual tribe? With legends and everything?" the other three nodded and I laughed "Oh my God, no."

"Don't hate." Seth said.

"I'm not" I said still laughing "It's just wow. No wonder people stare."

"Why go to school at Forks High anyway?" Embry asked.

"Yeah? There Sophmore year is no different than ours" Quil added.

"Except I'm a Junior."

"What? I thought you were sixteen?" Seth said

"I am. I skipped a grade. I was an advanced student up in New York."

"No wonder you rather hang out with the pale faces." Embry laughed.

"Nah. I prefer hanging with you guys. Yhall are cool."

"Even me." Seth asked, bouncing up and down where he sat.

"Yeah kid. Even you." I smiled.

Just then Billy came home. Hanging with the guys I'd lost track of the time. I hurried to the kitchen to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.

"Jacob?" Billy called out when he came in.

"I'm in the kitchen. Seth, Embry and Quil came over."

"And we were just leaving" said Embry as they moved to the door. "Later Jake. Bye Mr Black."

"Later" I said to all three as they walked out and then moved back into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Billy asked.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered.

"I haven't had that in years" he said, and he looked pleased.

He moved into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked.

I took his dinner out to him when it was ready, plopping on the couch next to him, and he sniffed appreciatively taking in the aroma.

"Smells good, Jake."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable but I raked my brain for something to say. As much as I was living here for the next two years the least I could do was give Billy a chance. He hadn't actually given me a reason to hate him outside of what my mother told me. It wouldn't hurt to actually get to know my father. All that was easier said than done however. I had no idea what to say to him. Luckily he spoke before I had to.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Angela who is really shy and nice. Then there's Jessica who's more outgoing, Eric is a bit weird but he's still cool and Mike is a great bro. I sit with their friends at lunch. Everybody seems pretty nice and friendly." With one outstanding exception.

"That's good to hear. Not many people from the mainland interact with us, so I'm glad you found people you get along with."

I nodded my agreement. I wondered if he would know anything about the one person I didn't get along with "Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.

Billy froze, fork midway to his mouth "The Cullens." he spat. "I know them. Stay away from them Jacob."

I was surprised at the sheer hostility in his voice. I know they were a bit weird but I wondered what they could do to warrant this reaction. "Why? What's wrong with them."

"You won't understand. Not yet. Just stay away! You hear me?"

"I hear you. I'm just curious."

"Did you speak to them?" he looked as though he was going to rip my head off if I said yes.

"I don't see how that matters."

"Jacob!" he warned.

"No Billy. I haven't spoken to them. They don't exactly hang out with anyone other than themselves."

"Have they spoken to you?" he asked as if he knew I was able to make that distinction and I was. I never spoke to the Cullens but that blonde did talk to me.

"Only one of them and it was a snide comment that didn't make sense so it doesn't matter."

"What was it?"

I sighed "The blonde girl, Rosalie, when she was passing said 'we don't want you here mutt' but it doesn't make sense so it's no big deal."

If it was possible Billy's face hardened even more. "Listen to me carefully Jacob. I know I haven't been in your life for the last sixteen years and I have no right to try to control it but just for me, whatever you do, stay away from the Cullens. Promise me that."

He looked serious and even though I couldn't see what the big deal was I relented "I promise."

"Good" he nodded and went back to his meal.

We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes I went to my room to finally start my homework. I could feel a tradition in the making.

* * *

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. Embry and Quil came over every evening, taking the time to show me around the rez and introduce me to everyone. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school and I knew everyone on the reservation.

Edward Cullen didn't come back to school which was a good thing. After that conversation with my dad I wasn't ready to explain to him that Edward was my lab partner. Not to mention the all the elders on the reservation had a problem with the Cullens but refused to share the secret.  _"The Cullens don't come here"_  was the only thing I was able to get out of them which wasn't much. Barely anyone who wasn't Quileute came out here.

Lunchtime I spent with the group who had become my friends. The current topic was a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I agreed to go on the only condition that I could bring Embry, Quil and my other Quileute friends.

My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Spent most of it with Embry and Quil and when I wasn't with them I was cleaning the house and getting ahead on my homework.

* * *

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning and I hoped it was going to snow. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward, very easy.

All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here. People had long stop staring at me and I no longer felt out of place. When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.

"Man I love snow." I said smiling

Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us - in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush. I laughed just as he launched the ball at Eric's head hitting right on target.

Throughout the morning, everyone was participating in a snowball fight. No one was safe. Even the teachers were throwing white balls of fluff at each other. I spent lunch outside with Mike, Eric, Tyler and the others who had formed teams and were now having and all out snow ball war.

I felt snow smack me at the side of my face and I turned to see who had thrown it. The only ones in the direction were the Cullens. All five of them. They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them.

There was no one else around them so I had no idea where that snowball came from. I ignored it and continued playing with Mike and the others. When lunch was over we all let of a groan of disappointment and moved to head to our classes. Mike jogged over to me side.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you man," he said. I had told Mike I was gay when he asked why Eric hated him all of a sudden and Mike made it his personal mission to point of every guy in Forks High to me. It was annoying yet cool. I had never had a straight guy friend who was cool with me before and Embry and the others on the rez didn't know yet so they didn't count. Mike was also the only one I told about Edward's hostility to me and my dad's blatant hate of the family. Mike seemed to get it in his head that I had a crush on Edward, which no.

"Are you serious?," I asked trying to not turn around to see if Mike was telling the truth.

"Yeah. It's weird. They usually don't take on anyone but themselves. But he's still staring at you." he wiggled his eyebrows "Maybe he likes you"

"Stop looking at him," I hissed.

He snickered, and playfully punched my shoulder but he looked away.

* * *

Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook.

I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing. It was the Quileute crest.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up, only because I was stunned that he was speaking to me and not growling. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled. His face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Jacob Black."

I turned to Mike who was not far from me eyes wide. He was no help, instead making kissy faces at the back of Edward's head. I pursed my lips and turned back around cursing Mike in my head. I remembered my promise to my father not not have any contact with the Cullens but I couldn't just be rude. Then again, after our first meeting I didn't exactly have to be polite either.

"Yeah." I said shortly not bothering to say anything else.

"It's nice to meet to Jacob." He didn't hold out his hand for me to shake but his voice was sincere.

I turned to look at him in his eyes "I don't return the sentiment." I deadpanned, then turned back to the front of the class

"Oh." He let it drop and looked away awkwardly.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"New guy first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile. It made me roll my eyes.

"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded.

"No," I said, grabbing the first slide and pulling it towards me. "I'll go ahead."

I just wanted to get it over and done with. The less interaction the better. Luckily, I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

"Prophase." I said sounding disinterested but I was confident I was correct.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a freezer stuck in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it felt as if an electric current had passed through us and it wasn't exactly unpleasant.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope.

"What? You don't think I'm smart enough to correctly identify anything."

"I didn't say that. I just want to check."

I rolled my eyes again and moved my hand in a rolling motion as if to say  _'check away'._  He examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet.

"Like I said." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me with an expression that could only be described as a mix of exasperation and fondness. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I made sure my voice sounded smug. "Can I check?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.

I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right. It was so looking forward to showing him up.

"Anaphase" I echoed

"Like I said." he replied without my sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. If I continued like this the was a high probability that my eyes would roll out my head "Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.

He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.

I looked at this slide just as I did the first.

"Interphase." I shoved the microscope to him before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I had half a mind to write it down while he looked but his handwriting was so much neater than mine and I didn't want to spoil the page.

We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.

Which left me with nothing to do. Edward was continuously staring at me which was unnerving. I tried to ignore him but I couldn't. He was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Seriously what was this guy's issue. He needed to stop.

Just then Edward averted his eyes and I swore I heard him mumble  _sorry_. The air around us was still awkward and I couldn't take it. I knew I promised my dad I wouldn't talk to any of the Cullens but this silence was getting to me.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out, just looking for something to say.

He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."

"Are you sure?" I insisted. "The last time you were growling at me your eyes were black. Now they're sort of gold."

He looked at me anger marring his features, shrugged, and looked away. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Jacob should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Actually, he identified three of the five." Edward replied. He sounded oddly proud as if me completing a lab was that much of an achievement.

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in New York?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again, aiming to finish the crest I had started.

"Nice drawing." Edward commented and I nodded in response not really wanting to get into small talk.

"So, Is this your first time in Forks?" Edward asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me.

"Yeah, it is," I answered honestly, leaving it at that. I wish he would leave me alone.

"Do you like it?" he continued. He seemed determined to get me to talk.

"It doesn't suck."

"But you don't like it?"

"Forks isn't my favorite place on earth."

"Why did you come here, then?"

No one had asked me that here, not straight out like he did, demanding. Not even Embry or any of the others on the reservation.

"It's... complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he pressed.

Didn't this guy know when to stop. "My mother died," I forced out. I really didn't want to talk about this. Not in a crowed classroom and definitely not with Edward fucking Cullen.

"I'm sorry for your lost," he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?"

"A little over a month ago." My voice sounded sad, even though I tried to be strong.

"So you moved here …" he trailed off phrasing it as a question.

I sighed deeply. Was I really gonna tell this moron my life story? Maybe If I did he'd leave me the hell alone.

"No, I moved to Hawaii with my sister but she doesn't like me and she didn't want me to stay. So she called my dad, who I hadn't met until a week ago mind you, and here I am."

"But why are you here?," Edward asked. He sounded confused.

"I just told you that." I said annoyed

"No, I mean here at Forks High. Why not stay and go to school on the reservation? I was under the impression that Quileutes weren't allowed to leave."

I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.

I sighed again "Wishing you never met me?" I said with a dry laugh not expecting an answer "They're not. But I'm not Quileute. At least not the way it matters. My dad let me leave and go to school here because I'm not one of them. I don't belong in that tribe. Not really." I was sounding sad again and I was surprised I was. I just realized that my heritage meant something to me and not knowing anything about it, not being part of it, hurt. I couldn't change it now though and I was still looking forward to leaving in two years. I continued my drawing.

"I think you're more Quileute than you realize." he sounded disappointed by his statement.

"I think you're wrong" I said shaking my head at him.

"I know I'm not." he looked positive

His gaze became appraising. "You know, you put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I turned to him disbelieving. Who the hell this guy was thinking he could tell me how I did and did not feel. I said nothing.

"Am I wrong?" he asked

I ignored him.

"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.

"Why does it matter to you?" I snapped at him.

"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. I chose to ignore him either way.

I shook my head annoyed. I should've listen to Billy and just pretended Edward Cullen didn't exist.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked suddenly. He sounded amused.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read - my mother always used to call me her open book." I frowned.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read most times." Despite everything that I'd said, he sounded like he meant it.

I chose not to dwell on the statement however because that would mean Edward Cullen was trying to get a read on me.

"You must not be a good reader then," I replied.

"I usually am." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. Edward he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension. Did this guy have a multiple personality disorder or something?

I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope but basically I had zoned out.

When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I shook my head and thought of what an ass he was.

Mike came up to me, like he had for the past week, after class.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats smiling smugly and trying but failing to look innocent.

"Don't look at me like that. You know what you did." I said punching lightly causing him to laugh "I wonder what was with him last Monday."

I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym too busy thinking about how stupid I was talking to Edward.

* * *

After school, the rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home and I wouldn't catch a head cold. Maybe I should cut my hair. It was growing excessively long but I did like my man buns.

I looked around me to make sure it was clear and then made the long drive back to the rez.


	3. I'm Not Crazy

**I'm Not Crazy**

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I couldn't help but have a feeling of dread wash over me. I flew up, sitting upright on the bed. The last time I had felt this way was the last time I saw my mother alive. Maybe I should stay home today.

When I went to the kitchen Billy was already there by the TV. I made an omelet for him and I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I tried to get Billy to let me stay home but I couldn't come up with a better reason other than it's cold so he told me to go.

I wonder if my bad feeling had anything to do with Edward Cullen. Maybe he was a serial killer or something. Who knows? The guy was weird. Didn't stop me from constantly thinking about him though.

* * *

Driving to school, I distracted myself from my unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Eric. The guy was constantly trying to get me to go out with him and he was getting less subtle with each attempt. By now, thanks to Eric, the whole school knew I was gay, not that I cared but still principle is I should've come out when wanted to. I still had to tell people on the reservation and Billy but the problem now was Eric.

I hadn't lied to him when I said I had a bad breakup. I was in a relationship with this guy named Riley Biers. We had bonded over the fact we were both born in Forks, and we both hadn't been there since being kids. We were happy together. At least I thought we were until I found Riley shoving his tongue down a girl's throat. I should've known with all the secret meeting and the hiding behind doors but hey love make you do stupid things. Plus gay and closeted was not what I wanted for a relationship. We fought, Riley didn't want to breakup but we couldn't stay together, we broke up and then my mom died and I moved. So that was that and I really wasn't looking for anyone so soon after.

I got to school with no trouble but still feeling the dread in the pit of my stomach. I got out of my truck and waved to Angela who had called out to me but before I went over to the group I walked to the back of my truck. I swore I heard something rattling as I was driving down the road and I wanted to check it out.

Suddenly I heard an odd sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled but I was too late.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face for some reason stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I wanted to close my eyes but I found I couldn't.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, before I had chance to break the fall and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again.

This car really wanted to kill me. I should've stayed home. A low voice saying  _shit_ made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt - exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Jacob? Are you all right?"

I couldn't find my voice. Sometime during the ordeal my eyes had closed and I couldn't open it. Everything was on fire. Everything hurt and I was shaking.

"Jacob?" Edward's voice sounded worried. I tried to answer but the shaking got worse "Jake. Listen to me JAKE!" A cold hand slapping me across the face had my eyes springing open.

I don't know what he saw but what ever it was had Edward trying to get as far away from me as he could pinned between two cars.

"Jake I need you to calm down."

"I feel sick." I said but that didn't begin to cover it.

"Jake," Edward started again moving closer, he hesitantly reached his hand out and when I didn't push him away rested it on my shoulder. The coolness of his skin was welcomed and the shaking subsided. Edward pulled me into his lap as much as he could with the small space provided and wrapped me completely in his arms. Some part of me wanted to complain but somehow he was making everything not hurt so I just leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep Jake." he chastised.

"But I'm tired." I insited and I found I really was.

"I know but try to fight it okay. Fight it."

I'm not sure if I nodded or not but I tried to make my head cooperate and then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

There was a flurry of activity around us. I found that I didn't want to move and Edward made no effort to move either.

I really wanted to fall asleep but I knew I had hit my head and needed to stay awake so I tried to make conversation. "You were over there," I suddenly remembered, even though everything was a bit hazy. "You were by your car."

His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you."It hurt to breathe. All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I obstinately held on to our argument; I was right, and he was going to admit it.

"Jacob, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." Jacob was it. Where was all the Jake, Jake, now?

"No." I set my jaw.

I could hear the sirens now. "Look, if I promise to explain everything to you later will you drop it?" he asked exasperated.

"Yes," I snapped, then turned to face him. The movement hurt "Are you just saying that to get me off your case?"

He actually cracked a smile at that "Yes."

It took six EMTs and two teachers - Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp - to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I wanted to do the same but I couldn't even stand on my own. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. It was maddening.

To make matters worse, Chief of police Charlie Swan arrived before they could get me safely away. Charlie was my dad's other best friend and he would call him right away. Which means within five minutes the entire reservation would know. If that wasn't humiliating enough I don't know what was.

When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper - a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders... as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame...

And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.

I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen - a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane.

Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I was fading in and out of consciousness for the entire ride but was lucid enough when we actually arrived at the hospital. I was wheeled into the emergency room and it's only then when I felt the burning in my left arm. It was probably broken.

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley one of the guys I hang with beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. I wondered if I looked as bad as Tyler. He was staring anxiously at me.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine. We're both alive and that's all that matters right." As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek just as another came in and began working on my arm. As she poked an especially sensitive spot I was sure it was broken.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it." I said to him as I was nodded to the nurse who was saying something about x-rays.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..."

"Edward pulled me out of the way." I tried to manage that with a straight face. Technically it was true.

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen, he was standing next to me." If next to me was across the parking lot but Tyler didn't need to know that.

"Cullen? I didn't see him... wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"I think so. He's here somewhere."

So Tyler didn't see him either. I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen.

They wheeled me away then, to X-ray me. My hand was indeed broken and my ankle sprained. I had a mild concussion but besides that I was fine. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

"Is he sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open on their own.

Edward was standing at the foot of my bed. I tried to glare at him but I knew I shouldn't. He did save my life.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry -" Tyler began.

Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"Broken arm, sprained ankle and a concussion but I'm fine" He narrowed his eyes at me not at all convinced. "I am. I'm ready to leave. Now tell me why you're not strapped to a gurney like the rest of us."

"It's all about who you know," he answered with a smile. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

Then a doctor walked around the corner, and there was no mistaking that this was Edwards father. He looked like a model. He had collar-length blond hair and a well-toned medium frame. His eyes were gentle.

"So, Mister Black," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm great. Ready to leave," I said, hoping he would let me go.

He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "You hand should heal in four months time and once you stay off your ankle for the next couple of days you should be fine."

"So I could leave?"

"Actually, I want to keep you under observation for a few days."

"But why!?" I exclaimed. I really hated hospitals and I didn't want to stay in one. "You said my charts look fine."

"They do, but Edward mention you had a fever."

Traitor. "Fever!? There was no fever. The nurse took my temperature and it's normal. I was a little hot when the accident happened but that has passed. No fever. Who has a fever for five minutes? I want to leave." I was rambling but I really did want to leave.

"Jake," Edward started. Oh so it was Jake again was it "Please just stay for a few days."

I was about to relent and give into their wishes when I heard loud voices in the corridor.

"Where is he? Where's my son?"

I raised my head to look through the glass parth of the door to see Billy, Harry Clearwater and Quil Aterea III standing around the nurse at the desk.

"He's with the doctor." she answered calmly "You could have a seat."

"Which doctor?" Harry asked voice tense.

"Doctor Cullen." she started oblivious to how the three men in front of her tensed up. "He's the best doctor we have. Your son is in good hands."

"Get that man away from my son" Billy growled. I knew that my dad didn't like the Cullens but this was just extream. Dr Cullen gave me a small smile and moved from me to where Billy and the others were.

"Mr Black ..." Carlise started but was cut off but Quil III

"You better have not touched a hair on that boy's head."

"I assure you Jacob is fine." Carlise started again only to be cut off this time by Billy.

"Good. Discharge him."

"I don't think that's wise."

"And why the hell not?" Harry spat.

Carlisle turned to look at me through the glass and then turned back towards the men and lowered his voice. I tried to hear what was being said but they were too far away. Whatever he said made my father even more upset.

"Discharge him" he insisted.

"Mr Black" I could hear Carlisle again "That's really not in his best interest."

"Now!" Bill growled.

Carlisle sighed and moved back into the room "Jacob, you're free to go."

"Thank's doc." I said trying to be as polite as I could after how the others acted. I turned to Edward but he was looking away from me avoiding my gaze. I nodded goodbye to Tyler who was as confused as to what just happened as everyone else and made my way slowly towards my dad. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off my ankle was killing me.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," Carlise suggested as I walked away.

I didn't turn around not wanting to piss Billy off. I hoped the doc would understand.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted as I saw Billy's worried look. "Hey I'm just gonna use the men's room. I'll be right back."

Billy looked reluctant to let me go but I was already walking away. I needed to talk to Edward Cullen and this was my only chance. I knew for sure I hadn't imagined him across the parking lot and yet he reached to me in time. So he was fast, extreamly fast. What was the chances he had super hearing too. It was a logical jump. Either that or I was going insane.

I walked into the male bathroom and after checking the stalls to make sure no one else was there I spoke as normally as I could "Edward Cullen. I need to talk to you right now. If you don't come I will shout in front of the entire school that you're from another planet. They might think I'm crazy but it would also put a lot of attention on your family. Something tells me you don't want that."

I stood there in the empty bathroom for a while feeling like a complete idiot. Up until Edward Cullen walked through the door and locked it behind him. I raised my eye in surprise. I was hoping he would come but part of me couldn't believe that actually worked.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.

His unfriendliness didn't me. I expected it and was becoming accustomed to his whiplash moods.

"You owe me an explanation," I reminded him just as harsh as he had been.

"I saved your life - I don't owe you anything."

I rolled my eyes but even that small movement hurt. "I broke my arm so it was a half assed job. Plus you did promise."

"Jacob, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

He glared back. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" he snapped.

It came out in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me - Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both - and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it - and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all - and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up. Then my body felt as though it was splitting apart and suddenly it stopped when you touched me. Can you give me an explanation for any of that. Even a little one." I was so mad. I almost died today the least the guy could do was make me feel not crazy.

He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

"I was there, wasn't I. I know that happened. Not to mention you apparently also have super hearing. Or are you denying that as well?" I replied, jaw tight.

"Nobody will believe that, you know. Any of it."He completely ignored my question. His voice held an edge of derision now.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted. "It happened to me. This is the second time in a two months that a car has tried to kill me. This is the second time that I've been speared. I would just like an explanation that makes sense."

He expression softened by his resolve didn't "Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

I shook my head. I don't know what I expected but somehow I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything "Thank you."

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case, Maybe you should talk to your father."

"What does Billy have to do with any of this?" why was he changing the topic?

"He really hates us Cullens. Must be a reason why." he turned to walk away. Just as he was unlocking the door I spoke.

"Why did you even bother?"

He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't know," he whispered.

And then he turned his back on me and walked away.

I was so angry, it took me a few minutes until I could move. When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.

Billy wheeled himself as fast as he could to my side; I put up my hands.

"See, I'm a big boy. I can use the bathroom without help" I assured him with a smile causing him to crack a small smile. Thankfully he said nothing to me. I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat. Harry and Quil III wasn't there anymore but Charlie was there.

Charlie put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit.

We drove in silence. Charlie was driving with my dad in the passenger seat of his cruiser and I in the back. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew Charlie was there. I was positive that Edward's defensive behavior in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd witnessed. The fact that he showed up in the bathroom was proof enough.

* * *

Soon enough we were pulling up the the rez. I was met at the from of my door by a worried Embry, Quil and a tear stricken Seth. After assuring them that I was fine and I wasn't going to just drop and die and it was only a broken hand which would heal I sent them on their way. They left, albeit quite reluctantly.

I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Billy continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped on my way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.

For some unfathomably reason, that was the first night I'd a dream about Edward Cullen.


	4. Is This What You Call Flirting?

**Is This What You Call Flirting?**

In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin almost as though he was glowing. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him. When I tried to call out a doggish whine came out. I turned to look at myself in the stream and what I saw wasn't human. I tried to get a closer look but I sprang awake. I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach and I always woke up after looking in any sort of reflective surface..

The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and, at first, embarrassing.

My father refused to answer any questions I had about the Cullens and his reaction in the hospital. He also refused to explain to me what was happening to me when it felt like my body was exploding when he obviously knew. That little fact was conveniently left out of my medical records and no one would tell me anything. My father almost pulled me out of Forks High but I was able to convince him to let me stay. Whether that was the right choice I don't know.

To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of that week. It didn't help that I was wearing a cast as a reminder to everyone that there was an accident. Tyler Crowley had began following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I could handle sitting at the same table at lunch with the guy but I didn't want to be buddys or anything with him. I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it but he remained insistent. Eric were even less friendly toward him than he was to Mike and Mike just shot me looks of sympathy constantly.

I was constantly trying to convince people that Edward was standing right next to me and had pulled me out of the way. That was a task considering everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen him there till the van was pulled away but unlike me they didn't suspect anything. Taking my word for the events after a bit of convincing.

I found myself actually envious of Edward as he was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand account. People avoided him as usual. The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way anymore.

When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared.

He wished he hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler's van - there was no other conclusion I could come to.

The last contact I'd had with him was our talk in the hospital bathroom, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself- from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot. I watched as his golden eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day. I had to admit. I was curious about him. One think I knew for sure was that Edward Cullen was not human but I was no closer to figuring out what he was.

I was a little weary of snow after the day of the accident, not enjoying it as much as I used to. Thankfully the snow washed away for good after that one dangerously icy day.

Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon - she called the first Tuesday of March to ask me to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks. I was curious as to why she would ask me when she knew I was gay and I found out that she was actually scared to ask the real object of her affection.

After insuring her that Mike would indeed say yes if she asked him – how could those two not see they were heads over heals for each other – I sulked the whole day. School dances weren't my thing and I didn't want to go to this one. Especially not a girls ask guys.

"You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.

The next day, Mike was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement as we walked to Biology class

"So," Mike said, smiling widly, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great." I was genuinely happy for him. I hoped now he would stop gushing about just how pretty she was and how much he liked the smell of her shampoo. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"What about you man? Going to the dance?"

I laughed "Mike you're forgetting one little thing. It's girls ask guys and I don't like girls. So no, I'm not going to the dance."

"I'm sure a girl would ask you."

"I'm hoping they don't." I said sitting in my seat, ignoring Edward who was already there.

Mike perched himself at the edge of the table, ignoring Edward as well. "Okay fine. You can come with us. I'm sure Jess won't mind going as a group."

And I was sure Jessica would mind. Boys were dumb sometimes. "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" Mike demanded.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?" he asked incredulously

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained. I needed to get out of town anyway - it was suddenly the perfect time to go.

"Convenient." Mike said laughing at me

"It is isn't it." I said with a smile

Mike began to walk to his desk just as Mr. Banner began talking. Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes. Another reason I knew he wasn't human was how his eyes changed color.

I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away as he usually did. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away.

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard.

"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner.

I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour. I had promised my father and most importantly I had promised myself. Edward Cullen screamed danger and I did not need that in my life. When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual.

"Jacob?" His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a few short weeks.  _I don't like him_ I reminded myself. The fact I had to even remind myself of that should tell me something.

I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I looked at his too-perfect face. My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked. I was annoyed at his moodswings.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth. He waited.

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way. When I looked at his face I felt like slapping him.

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

I opened my eyes. His face was very serious.

"What? That's the most dumb thing I've ever heard," I said.

"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."

My eyes narrowed. I'd heard that before. "Trust me Edward I agree with you there. My father hates you. Although I have no clue why, I do have some reasons of my own to not like you."

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Sorry" I scoffed "You're so full of shit. It's too bad you didn't figure all this out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me. Or letting my bones explode like it felt it was going to."

He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief.

When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"

"Well you regret something," I snapped "And you're not exactly Mr chatty so that's my best guess."

"You don't know anything." He was definitely mad.

"Enlighten me then."

He turned my head sharply away from me and clenched his jaw. I shook my head in disbelief then I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door. I swept dramatically out of the room, and stalked off to Gym without looking back.

* * *

Gym was numbing. We'd moved on to basketball and it was easy to get lost in the game and not think.

It was still a relief, when it was time to leave. I almost ran to the truck; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler's parents had to sell their van for parts.

I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. Then I realized it was just Eric. I started walking again.

"Hey, Eric," I called.

"Hi, Jacob."

"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.

"Uh, I was just wondering... if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word.

"I thought it was girls' choice," I said, too startled to be diplomatic.

"Well, yeah, but we're both guys who likes guys so I figured why not" he admitted, shamefaced.

I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."

"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."

"Maybe," I said, know quite well that maybe would never come. I just couldn't see myself with Eric.

He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle.

Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there - to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses. I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. I was too aggravated to acknowledge him.

While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler. I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open. I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, then gave up.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I was annoyed - obviously the holdup wasn't my fault.

"Oh, I know - I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.

I nodded wondering what couldn't wait for tomorrow lunch.

"So umm Mike told me that you weren't going to the dance and then I heard Eric was going to ask you anyway. I'm guessing you told him no so I was wondering if you would go with me?" he continued.

"You do know I'm a guy right." As far as I knew Tyler was straight.

"Yeah and I know you're gay." He leaned forward and lowered his voice to a whisper "I am too but I figure we could go in a group and only you and me would know we're together."

I laughed. Oh goody another Riley. It's a good thing I didn't like Tyler anyway. "I'm not going to be in town, Tyler."

"Yeah, Eric said that," he admitted.

"Then why -"

He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just afraid to go with another guy in such a public place."

"Look, Tyler, you're obviously not, but I'm proud of who I am and I don't care who sees me" I said, working to hide my irritation. "I really am going out of town."

"Well I'll see you." he said sounding dejected

And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rear view mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said. My foot itched toward the gas pedal... one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job. I revved the engine.

But they were all in, and Edward was speeding away. I drove home slowly, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way.

* * *

When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang.

It was Embry and he was going on about a bonfire that they were having later on the beach. Apparently it was a tradition for the Quiluetes. They would sit around a bondfire and listen to legends of their past. Only when you were a certain age you could hear the legends but everyone was invited to the cookout. I told him I would be there.

After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner. I had lost track of time, so engrossed in the cooking, that I hadn't realized Billy was home until he rolled up beside me.

"So, Embry invited me to this bonfire on the beach tonight. He said it was some tradition and I told him I would go."

Billy smiled "I remember my days at the bonfire. I couldn't wait until I was invited to hear the legends but the party on the beach wasn't half bad. It's nice to see you taking part in your culture Jake" he smiled and I nodded in agreement. "I'm not going to tell you what time to come back. These things run late, but Jake, no alcohol."

I laughed "No problem. I don't drink."

"Yet." Billy mummbled but I heard him anyway. I smiled but didn't comment.

"Oh and also, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday."

"Why?" He sounded surprised. Did he expect me to spend every day that I wasn't in school here. The rez was nice but there was only so many time one can visit the beach before it all feels the same.

"Well, I wanted to get few books - the library here is pretty limited - and just look around. Probably catch a movie or something."

"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said.

That I knew and I didn't really have money for gas but I had to get out of town for a little while. "I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia - and Tacoma if I have to."

"Are you going all by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Seattle is a big city - you could get lost. Maybe you should ask Embry or Quil to go with you."

"Maybe I could ask Mike?"

Billy narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He never really complained anymore about me going to Forks High but I could tell he was still a bit antsy about me hanging with anyone who wasn't Quiluete. He needed to get over that.

"Dad, New York is five times the size of Seattle - and I can read a map, don't worry about it."

"But you're hand's still broken, you can't drive one handed."

"Yes I can. I've been driving to school and back just fine."

He relented "Okay. Just be safe. Will you be back in time for the dance?"

I had to resist face palming myself. Only in a town this small would a father know when the high school dances were. I thought I was safe since Billy never goes far from the rez but it seems he's been keeping up.

"No. I'm actually going to Seattle to avoid the dance."

"Avoid it? Why?"

"It's girls ask guys."

"And no girl in Forks High asked you?" he actually looked sympathetic. It was also a perfect time to tell my father exactly why I wasn't going to the dance. I didn't bother to think about it cause I knew I would talk myself out of it.

"Actually a few girls did but I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay and it might be just a dance but I'm not going with a girl just for the hell of it so I'm not going."

"Gay-" Billy said as though he was trying the word in his mouth for the first time "Are you sure?"

I could help but laugh "Yeah Billy, I'm sure"

"Did your mother know?"

"She knew even before I did." I smiled at the memory of coming out to my mother. I remembered how nervous I was to say the words  _'I'm gay'_  and how much her response of  _'oh honey I know. When did you figure it out?'_ made me feel relieved.

"Well it's your life."

"You don't care?" I asked. I actually thought Billy might throw a fit.

"I care but it's been too long without you in my life Jake. I'm not going to do anything to force you to leave. So if that's who you are, I'm just gonna accept it. Does anyone else know?"

I rolled my eyes "Thanks to this guy named Eric I think the entire town knows. You're the first one I've told on the rez though."

"And this Eric is..." he trailed off. Billy was insinuating me and Eric. Ew. Not in a million years.

"Very annoying." I said to assure Billy and myself.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope happily single."

"And there're no guys that you like."

"Billy relax. I don't want to talk boys and if I did it won't be with you. There is not guy here on the rez I like and in school the only one who's gay is Eric and that's never going to happen." I conveniently didn't mention that I may be forming a crush on the one person that I can't have but I'm blaming that on when I hit my head in the accident.

Billy nodded "You should go get ready for the bonfire"

I smiled silently at the quick change of topic -oh yeah he was uncomfortable- and headed off to get changed.

* * *

The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet.

I was still tired from last night. I hadn't gone to bed until the early hours in the morning hanging with Embry, Quil and other guys from the rez. As I had come out to my dad I took the opportunity to tell everyone else. Embry and Quil were cool with it and so were some of the other guys. A few looked like they had a problem with it but I didn't care. It seemed like life here wasn't gonna be so bad. Now, all I had to do was wake up enough to last through the school day. The other quiluetes had the day off so they could sleep in.

As I bent to get the key I had dropped, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.

I jumped out of surprise "What the fuck!" Then seeing who the white hand belonged to I calmed down against my better thoughts. "How the hell do you do that?" I asked irritated.

"Do what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Jake, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual - velvet, muted.

I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey color.

"And it's not my fault your an exceptional ass, so I guess we're even." I retorted grabbing my bag and heading towards the school. Edward walked beside me.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.

"You dickbag" I spat causing him to laugh.

"I'm not a dickbag."

"Well you're something alright. Lemme guess, you heard everything due to that super hearing that I'm imagining you have." I hated how Edward could get under my skin like that. Who the hell did he think he was? It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued.

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van obviously didn't complete the job?" I said holding up my hand in the sling as much as I could.

Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone.

"Jacob, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.

I froze in my tracks. Was this guy for real? He couldn't be serious. I'm the one who was absurd. I started to walk away again.

"Wait," he called jogging to meet me and then, easily keeping pace.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as we walked.

"Well rude seems to be your default." I muttered under my breath but his eyes told me he heard me anyway. Super hearing, right. I needed to remember that. "Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. I didn't think anything was amusing.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I was honestly curious. Something had to be wrong.

He narrowed his eyes but ignored the comment. "I was wondering if, a week from Saturday - you know, the day of the spring dance -"

I froze again "Are you trying to be funny?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him. "Cause I will punch you in the face."

His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"

I wanted to punch him anyway but I moved my hand in a circular motion signaling for him to continue.

"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

That was unexpected.

"What?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

"With you?" I asked, mystified.

"Obviously."

"Are you a serial killer and this is how you find your prey?"

He chuckled "No I'm not a serial killer."

"I have no idea what possessed you to offer me a ride but that won't be a good idea."

"Why not?" He insisted stepping closer to me.

"I promised my dad I wouldn't talk to you. Or any of your family for that matter."

"You always listen to what your father tells you?"

"Why are you offering?"

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."

"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern. And if it gives any trouble I can fix it. " I started to walk again.

"You can?" he seemed surprised.

"I'm good with cars." I replied. Hopefully he would realize it was a no and leave me alone.

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched my pace again.

This guy really didn't give up. He had me there though. The truck was never going to make it to Seattle and back with only one tank of gas. "I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.

"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."

I much as I tried, I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me. "Honestly, Edward. I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

I narrowed my eyes at him "Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." Heavy sarcasm. I realized I had stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now.

"It would be more... prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Jacob."

"Are you sure you're not a serial killer?"

"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense ignoring my question.

I started cursing Mike in my head. If it wasn't for him insisting Edward and I would be perfect together, I would be able to easily deny my crush on Edward and everyone would be happy. I could tell that this was never going to end well. "Yes okay. You can give me a ride in your stupid Volvo."

He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious.

"You know, we really shouldn't be together," he warned.

"Who said anything about being together. We're not together."

"No, we're not." he agreed "Not yet. I'll see you in class, Jake."

He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come, laughing all the way leaving me behind stunned.

Did Edward Cullen just flirt with me?


	5. To Date or Not To Date?

To Date or Not To Date

I made my way to English in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.

"Thank you for joining us, Mister Black," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone.

I was still in shocked so I moved slowly to my seat.

Mike was in his usual seat next to me and he leaned over when Mr. Mason's attention was back on the board.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Edward just spoke to me." I whispered back.

"His normal, I hate you let's be friends way?"

"I wish."

Mike looked at me curious wanting to hear more but it was that moment Mr. Mason decided to give us a pop quiz.

Mike walked with me to the door after class but didn't ask me anything because Eric had come up right beside me. Mike, being the best friend that he was kept Eric engaged in a conversation about the upcoming beach trip, successfully preventing the boy from talking to me.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Edward had said, and the way his eyes had looked. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. That seemed more probable than that Edward Cullen who spoke to no one just flirted with me.

I was curious to how he would act as I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to see his face, to see if he'd gone back to the cold, indifferent person I'd known for the last several weeks and that I had imagined this morning.

I don't know if it was disappointment or relief that flooded through me as my eyes focused on his table. The other four were there, but he was absent. Maybe my head injury was worse that the doctor's thought and I was going mad.

"Why is Edward Cullen staring at you?" Jessica said, loudly attrating the attention of the entire table and a few people from the tables around us.

"I wonder why he's sitting alone today." Eric added on helpfully just as loud.

My head snapped up. I followed Jessica's gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, he winked.

"Does he mean you?" Lauren, a bitchy girl who sat with us but I didn't talk to, asked with insulting astonishment in her voice.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," Mike said as I was too busy gaping like a fish to say anything. I sent a silent thanks his way and he smiled "You'd better go see what he wants." Mike said to me, giving me a little shove in Edward's direction.

I didn't know if I wanted to thank him or punch him.

When I reached the table, I stood behind the chair across from Edward, unsure and still gaping like a fish. We had caught the attention of the entire cafeteria, no one making a sound.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling.

I sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling. He had to be up to something. At least he was done with his whiplash attitude for now.

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"This is different," I finally managed.

"Well..." He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

"I have my own ideas but why exactly do you think you're going to hell?,"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I rolled my eyes "Yes Edward. That is why I asked."

He smiled again, and then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"They'll survive." I could feel their stares boring into my back.

"I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Jokes on you if you think I would stay anywhere I don't want to be."

"You might not have a choice."

"There's always a choice Edward." he looked as though he agreed with my words but doing so caused him pain.

"So you want to be here?"

"Evidently." I smirked, then got serious " So, what brought all this on?"

"I told you - I got tired of trying to stay away from you. And believe me Jake I did try. So I'm giving up." He was still smiling, but his ocher eyes were serious.

"Giving up?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes - giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into his voice.

"Giving up trying to be good? So I'm bad?"

He looked sad "No Jake. You're not. But we shouldn't be together."

"Here's the thing Edward, we're not together."

"I want to be." he sounded sincere.

I started to look like a gaping fish again and he laughed "I always say too much when I'm talking to you - that's one of the problems."

"You want to be with me?" I said sounding out every syllable to make sure he heard me correctly.

"I do."

"You don't even know me, Edward."

"That's the beauty of dating."

"You want to date?"

"Yes"

"Me?" I asked increduously.

He laughed "Yes Jacob."

"Okay."

He opened his eyes wide "Really. I've got to say I didn't think it would be that easy."

"It's not." I smiled crookedly "I'll date you, if you tell me why my father hates your family so much."

The expression on his face turned to anger. So the whiplash emotions were back. "You'll have to ask him."

"I'm asking you."

"I can't tell you that."

"But you know."

"Yes."

"Thank you for you're honesty" I deadpanned as I pushed back from the table and moved to stand and walk away. Edward's hand shot forward and grabbed my wrist before I could move.

"Jake please wait. Just give us a chance. Give me a chance."

"Give me one reason why I should. My father doesn't like your family. Neither does anyone else on the reservation for that matter. Which means I'll have to keep you a secret and that's something I swore never to do. If the way you're sister is staring daggers at me is any indication, your family doesn't like me. Thanksgiving should be fun." I spat "Plus, since I've gotten here you've treated me as though I have the plague not including today" I lowered my voice "There's obviously something going on with you. You're fast, you have super hearing and you're entirely too perceptive. You want me around you yet you tell me nothing. You want me to lie for you and you refuse to give me a reason why. Why the hell should I give you a chance?"

"Because I can't live without you."

"You don't mean that." I said flopping back down in the chair. How they hell could he say that. This was probably the longest conversations we've ever had and now he can't live without me. This was turning to a cheesy romance novel and I wasn't a dumb character who threw their selves at the first guy who said they needed them.

"If only you knew how much I do."

"You still don't know me."

"I want too and I want you to know me too. Can you at least let that happen?"

I sighed. I was going to regret this. "I'm still here aren't I."

"Why is that?"

I sighed again and looked into his eyes. "Honestly, I have no idea. When I look at you I get this feeling like I can't live without you either" why did I just say that out loud "And if that isn't the dumbest thing ever I don't know what is. I don't know you from Adam and I still think you're a serial killer but I'm here. We're still not together though. We probably never will be."As I said it I wasn't sure if I was tell him or myself. Maybe I was one of those cheesy characters and hell if that didn't suck.

"I'll take what I can get." He smiled at me. Just as quickly his face turned to anger but it wasn't directed at me. He was looking over my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you - he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight."

I turned around and followed his gaze and Eric was staring daggers into Edward.

I turned back around and gave a deep sigh. "Eric's not my boyfriend. He just has a crush. Either way you don't know what he's thinking."

Edward looked away from me and for some reason looked guilty

"You don't know what he's thinking, right? It's not like you can read minds. You can't read minds can you?" It wouldn't be the only nonhuman thing he could do. Still it frightened me that he may be able to see all my thoughts.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked changing the topic.

"No. You?" I looked at the empty table in front of him.

"No, I'm not hungry." I didn't understand his expression - it looked like he was enjoying some private joke.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything." He sounded sincere but he looked as though he regretted the word as soon as it came out.

"It's not much," I assured him. "I'm not going to ask you to stay away from me or anything." For some reason I knew that it was the one thing Edward couldn't do. "What I want is for us to just be friends. Nothing more. That and you stop looking at me as though I just stabbed your favorite puppy. These mood-swings aren't good for my health."

"That sounds fair." He was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing when I looked up.

"Thanks."

I looked around us only to realise that the cafeteria was almost empty.

I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class today," he said

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at me, but his eyes were still troubled.

"Somehow I think there is something you're not telling me." I told him as I was getting up

"I'll see you later, then." There was definitely something he wasn't telling me.

I nodded and then made my way to class hoping I wasn't late.

I was lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. I settled quickly into my seat, aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at me. Angela looked surprised and Mike was showing me thumbs up and looking way too smug.

Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator -" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "- and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet..." He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. "And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission - I have slips at my desk."

He continued through the room with his water drops. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers cause what's more fun than making yourself bleed. When he came around to me, I had to get help from the person behind me because my hand was still in a brace. I pricked my finger- with some help - and did exactly what Mr Banner said.

Just then Rosalie came and knocked on the door and pulled Mr Banner aside and gave him a note. Probably and excuse for Edward, which Mr Banner took and then walked to help the nearest student. She then turned her gaze on me. Her lips curled up and the most vicious snarl and she stared daggers at me as though she could kill me with just one look. What was her problem? Her brother came onto me not the other way around. So why did I have to get such treatment? I felt angry that she thought she had any right.

Suddenly it was way too hot. I started to feel my hand shake like it did the day of the accident. Rosalie's eyes opened wide and as quick as she appeared she was gone. The shaking didn't stop though. I slammed my head against the table in an effort to make it stop.

"Jacob, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head, and it sounded alarmed.

I shoved my test in what I thought was his direction and shook my head. I was afraid to raise my head from the desk. The shaking was getting worse

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir," I muttered. I was feeling far from faint but it was as good an excuse as any.

"Can someone help Jacob to the nurse, please?" he called.

I didn't have to look up to know that it would be Mike who volunteered.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

I didn't think I could but it's not like I had a choice. "Yes," I whispered.

Mike put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder. I leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.

Mike towed me slowly across campus. I was heavy and while Mike was no weakling it was hard draging 190 pound of pure muscle to the nurse. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, a heavy pain shot through my back. I lost hold of Mike and fell to the ground in a loud thud.

I couldn't help the scream that escaped me.

"Jake?" Mike sounded paniced "Jacob?"

I couldn't answer. The pain was spreading. I had no clue what was happening to me. All I knew is I wanted it to stop and it wouldn't.

"Jacob?" a different voice called from the distance just as panicked.

"He started to feel sick so I was taking him to the nurse and then he just collapesed." Mike rushed out.

"Leave" Edward growled. I assumed he was talking to Mike. My eyes were shut tight trying to block out the pain.

"I'm not leaving him."

"I said to GO!" Edward yelled and the I heard footsteps moving quickly away.

"Jacob. Jake? You need to calm down." It was the same thing he had said to me the day of the accident and just like that day I felt his cool hand on mine and suddenly the shaking eased.

"That's it Jake. Nice and easy. Breathe."

I got control of my breathing patterns but I still didn't open my eyes.

"Jake." Edward's voice was right beside me, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"

"What the hell was that?" I groaned not really expecting an answer.

"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness. "What made you so angry?"

How did he know I was angry "What makes you say I was angry? Do you know what's happening to me."

He tensed up, a tell tale sign that Edward knew exactly what was going on.

"You're fine Jacob. It passed."

"And what happens when it happenes again. This is the second time. Is something wrong with me? Should I go to a doctor?"

"You don't need a doctor." he said urgently

"But something is wrong with me."

He was silent, not that I expected any different, and then "About as much as something is wrong with me."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"What are you doing here anyway. I thought you were ditching." I was almost fine now. The shaking had stopped and so did the pain.

"I was in my car, listening to a CD. I heard you when you screamed."

Mike then passed us again. He was walking with Lee Stephenes another student from the class who looked like he was going to pass out. On Mike's way back he stopped in front of me.

"You look better," he had a mix of pride and worry on his face.

"Mike" I warned, knowing that expression. It was his match-making expression. "Be gone."

Of course he didn't listen. "So you are going this weekend? To the beach?" While he spoke, he looked toward Edward.

I tilted my head at him. What was he up to? "You're coming on my land. You do know that right?"

"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered to Edward again and I knew he only said that for Edward's benefit. I wasn't meeting them. I lived on the rez.

"I'll be there," I promised, trying to convey with my expression for him to shut up and go away.

Of course Mike being Mike did no such thing "Hey, why don't you come?" he said turning to Edward.

"Mike!" I said sharply causing him to turn to me and look way too smug "Go away." Obviously my non verbal cues were lost on him.

He gave a smile and then laughed heartily "I'll see you in Gym, then." nodding in Edward's direction "Edward."

"See you," I replied, then lowered my voice "I need new friends" but the chuckling beside me told me that Edward had heard me.

"Gym," I groaned. "My body feels like it's on fire. I'm in no mood to do layups."

"I can take care of that." Edward got up from where we were sitting on the sidewalk and held out a hand to me.

"Where are we going?"

"To the nurse's office of course."

He helped me make my way there as I had not gotten my balance back just yet. When we stepped inside the dimly lit room he spoke to me, low that only I could hear."Go sit down and look pale,"

"Pale is not my forte" I whispered back but I walked towards one of the creaky folding chairs and rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed.

I heard Edward speaking softly at the counter.

"Ms. Cope?"

"Yes?" I hadn't heard her return to her desk.

"Jake has Gym next hour, and I don't think he feels well enough. He was on his way here when he had a bit of a fainting spell but he's fine now."

"Well, he should be checked out."

"My dad's a doctor and he's been teaching me. I checked Jake over, he's fine. He just needs rest." he paused "Actually, I was thinking I should take him home now. Do you think you could excuse him from class?"

'My dad's a doctor.' That's the best he could come up with. No way Ms Cope was going to give me an excuse.

"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" she asked. Well hell. How does he do that?

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."

"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Jake," she called to me. I nodded and moved slowly to Edward's side so he could help me walk out.

"So are you coming? This Saturday, I mean?" I said. I hoped it sounded casual but I wanted him to say yes. For some odd reason I really did have a crush on this infuriating being and I owed it to myself to try.

"It's in La Push right. First beach on the edge of the reservation." He said it as a statement and he was suddenly expressionless.

"Yeah." I studied his face, trying to read it. His eyes seemed to narrow infinitesimally.

He glanced down at me from the corner of his eye, smiling wryly. "I can't."

So much pain and two little words. It made me remember when I was asking around the reservation trying to understand what my dad hated about the Cullens. 'The Cullens don't come here' was the response I got from almost everyone. Now looking at Edward I was wondering which one it really was don't or can't.

"Why not?" I asked even though I knew he wasn't going to tell me.

"Jake" he sighed. He looked as though he wanted to tell me but couldn't. I decided to put him out of his misery.

"No no. It's okay. Forget I asked."

We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my truck. Something caught my jacket, yanking me back. I only jerked back because I was still unsteady.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged.

I was confused. " To my truck to go home." Wasn't that obvious.

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice was still indignant.

"What condition? I didn't have a heart attack. And what about my truck? I can't just leave it here" I complained.

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was towing me toward his car now.

"I can walk you know."

"I'm afraid you'd tip over." He sounded serious.

"You'd catch me before I fall." And I was positive that was true. He moved to open the car and then got it on the driver's side, while I stepped in on the passenger side.

As he pulled out of the parking lot, I was preparing to ask him a bunch of questions until he slipped up and gave me an answer I could use but then I recognized the music playing, and my curiosity got the better of my intentions.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too.

"Not really," I admitted. "I personally prefer mullet rock but my mother loved classical music. Said it was the purest of all. I started listening to it a lot since she died. Debussy was her favorite."

"It's one of my favorites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought.

I listened to the music, relaxing against the light gray leather seat. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing melody. The rain blurred everything outside the window into gray and green smudges. I began to realize we were driving very fast; the car moved so steadily, so evenly, though, I didn't feel the speed. Only the town flashing by gave it away.

"What was your mother like?" he asked me suddenly.

I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.

"She looked a lot like me, but you know feminine," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "Ever since I got here people have been telling me I act like her too. That I'm a lot like my mother. I miss her, so much." I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed.

"Did your mother know you were gay?"

I laughed. Of course that's the question he'd look to ask. I didn't even bother asking him how he knew. It wasn't a secret around Forks "Oh yeah. She knew before I did."

"And she was okay with it?"

"She never stopped loving me." I smiled.

"What about your dad."

I let out a small laugh "He's uncomfortable with it but he's trying. He said he doesn't want to loose me."

"And you believe that."

I thought about it a little while then I said with absolute conviction "Yeah I do." I paused "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well I'm starting to interpret your hostility as your way of flirting, so you're either bi or gay. What do your parents think?"

"Well I'm not bi, I can tell you that. Although there was a point in my life where I would've given anything to be straight. My birth father tried to beat it out of me and my birth mother never knew. I'd like to think she'd be okay with it but truth is I don't think she would've of been."

"Why not?"

He smiled a sad smile "We were a bit old fashioned." Somehow I thought it was more than that "I would've never been accepted. But that's okay. Esme and Carlisle they don't care. They just want me to be happy. What more could I ask for."

"Do you miss your birth parents?"

"Honestly, I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.

"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

"And your brother and sister?"

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

"You're not going to drop me to my house?"

There was that pained look again "I'm afraid the border is as far as I go. You don't live too far from here do you?"

"Nah. It's a short walk. Don't worry."

"I'll have Alice, drop your truck off here."

"Try to get it here before 6. I want to drive it back to the house so Billy won't ask questions."

"You should talk to Billy about what happened today."

"What, the shaking thing? You said it's nothing."

"Jacob, talk to your father." There was the cryptic behavior again.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, I'm going camping with my brother Emmett."

"Camping? Where?"

"Goat Rocks Wilderness."

"That's just south of Rainier right. Not a good place for camping."

"It is for us." he smirked his 'there's something I'm not telling you smirk' and I chose to ignore it.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He asked, turning to look me straight in the face, expression serious

"Depends" Although I knew I would probably do what he asked. He just didn't need to know that.

"Don't get angry."

"I won't. Just tell me what you want."

"That is what I want. I know it sounds like a weird request. Maybe when you talk to Billy you'll understand but please, for me, whatever you do don't get upset."

"I'll see what I can do," I said, a little confused but willing to go along with it.


	6. Not Just A Story

**Not Just A Story**

As I sat in my room, trying to concentrate on the third act of Macbeth, I was really thinking about what to say to my father. I figured Edward had a good reason to insist that I speak to him but I was figuring out how to tell the truth and leaving Edward out of it.

Just before six and made the walk to the reservation border and sure enough there was my truck waiting for me. Funny thing was I still had the key. Who knew the Cullen's could apparently hot-wire a truck. I drove it back home and the prepared the finishing touches on dinner right before my dad came home.

"Had a good day?" my dad asked while we sat and ate.

I prepared myself hoping that I'll finally get some answers. "Well actually, the strangest thing happened to me today and I wanted to ask you about it. Maybe it's genitic or something."

"What happened?" Billy asked suddenly worried.

"Well I was in class and everything was going alright and then suddenly this searing pain. All through my body. It felt as though my bones were trying to expand. I don't know how to explain it and I know it sounds crazy but it happened."

"Were you upset?"

"Upset that I was in pain? Hell yeah I was upset."

"No son, before that. Before the pain. Were you angry?"

Anger? It couldn't be a coincidence that my dad was asking me about anger and Edward made me promise not to get mad. "Yes but for a split second. What does anger have to do with anything."

"What happened after the pain son?" he looked excited

"Nothing." I said, conveniently leaving out the part where Edward somehow made the pain stop "It just went away."

Whatever Billy was expecting my answer to be it wasn't that and his expression showed it, as his face fell to disappointment. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"No" he said, expression hard. I was beginning to become an expert at tell when people weren't telling me something and right there Billy was lying to me.

"But something is wrong with me. People don't just have their bone feel as thought they're expanding."

"Maybe it was a growth spurt."

A growth spurt. That's what he was going with. "How stupid do you think I am Billy? What are you not telling me?"

"Jacob whatever happened to you, it only happened once and your fine now."

"But it didn't happen once!" I was yelling now. I was feddup of all the lies. Why couldn't someone just tell me what the hell was going on. "It happened before and I'm really freaking out."

"It happened before?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure the pain stopped and nothing else happened. You can tell me whatever it is. I'd believe you."

"Look I'm telling you. There was this mind numbing pain and then it stopped."

"Do you know what could've possibly stopped it?"

Yeah, Edward. "No. I have no idea. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

"Oh COME ON!" How stupid does he think I am?

"If it happens again, let me know."

"Let you know. You want to wait until I feel as though I'm going to die before you tell me what you think is wrong. Wow, thanks dad." I spat at him "You were no fucking help."

I stormed to my room, hand shaking, not even bothering to finish dinner.  _Talk to your father._ What shitty advice. I still knew nothing except that people were lying to me. I wished I could chew out Edward but he wouldn't be in school tomorrow. I needed to clam down now. It always started with the shaking and what ever was going on with me Edward seemed to clam it down. Since Edward wasn't around I needed to avoid getting upset. I took a deep breath and I went to bed. Like I promised Edward I stayed calm.

* * *

I wasn't looking forward to Friday and it more than lived up to my non-expectations. Everyone wanted to know what happened after a left Mr Banner's class. Thankfully Mike's lips were sealed and so were mine. I couldn't get away from the questions about lunch though.

"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica asked in Trig.

"I don't know," I answered. "He never really got to the point."

"You looked kind of mad," she fished.

"Have you ever had a conversation with him? He's upsetting." I kept my expression blank.

"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."

"Weird," I agreed. She seemed annoyed; she flipped her dark curls impatiently - I guessed she'd been hoping to hear something that would make a good story for her to pass on.

The worst part about Friday was that, even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I for some reason still hoped. When I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike, I couldn't keep from looking at his table, where Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sat talking, heads close together. Alice would occasionally look up at me, but her gaze wasn't harsh, just curious. It was amazing how much could change in a day. Yesterday I could care less if Edward was around. Today was a whole different story.

At my usual table, everyone was full of our plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow.

I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch, which I didn't understand until we were all walking out of the room together. I was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.

"...don't know why Jake" - she sneered my name - "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on."

I heard her muttering to Mike. I'd never noticed what an unpleasant, nasal voice she had, but I wasn't surprised by the malice in it. I really didn't know her well at all, certainly not well enough for her to dislike me but then again I always realised she was a bitch.

"He's my friend; he sits with us," Mike whispered back loyally.

That night at dinner, Billy seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt guilty for not telling me the truth last night. Of course he made sure that some of the Quiluete kids were going too. I barely said two words to him though. I wish I just knew what was going on. It's my life too.

* * *

I meant to sleep in, but an unusual brightness woke me. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window. I guess Forks did have sun. I had a good while before I had to meet the others at the beach. I made breakfast for myself and Billy, bathe and changed and then headed to Embry's place.

His house was even smaller than mine and he lived with just his mother. Quil and I decided we were going to meet by Embry's first, Seth would come later with his sister and he others were going to meet us at the beach.

We made our way down. It was a good walk but the air was cool enough to make it enjoyable. I had been to the beach enough times since moving here but it was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

I spotted Mike and immediately made a beeline towards him, the others following my lead.

"Jake man you made it."

As if there was any doubt. "Mike man, I live here." I laughed, play pushing him in the shoulder. "These are my friends, Embry and Quil" I said point them out.

"Hey I'm Mike. I heard a lot about you guys" He said walking up to us.

"Aw Jakey. How sweet." Embry said

"Don't make me punch you." I laughed, pushing Embry playfully.

We made our way down to the beach to meet the others, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

"Hey Jake" Embry called out getting my attention "Have you ever seen a driftwood fire living your city life?"

"No," I said smiling as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.

"You'll like this then - watch the colors." Embry said as Mike lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's blue," I said in surprise.

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" Mike said as he lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by me.

After a half hour of chatter, some of the others wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. It was a easy decision. I loved the tide pools and I never got to see enough of them in New York. They had fascinated me since I was a child.

Lauren was very outspoken stating that she didn't want to hike, and she was definitely wearing the wrong shoes for it. Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well along with Tyler and Eric and a few others.

The hike wasn't too long, though I hated to lose the sky in the woods. It was fun to fearlessly, leap over the rocks and perch precariously on the edges. After a while - I had slipped off a rock and almost accidentally braced with my bad hand and didn't want to make it worse - I found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, spellbound by the natural aquarium below me. I was completely absorbed, except for one small part of my mind that wondered what Edward was doing now, and trying to imagine what he would be saying if he were here with me.

Finally I was hungry and the other guys agreed with me, so we made our way back. When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. Seth and his sister Leah had arrived and a few other kids I was starting to get to know from the rez.

"Great, it's a tribe gathering." I heard Lauren mutter.

Not only was she a bitch but she was a racist bitch. Oh joy. "You're on our land." I said as I walked passed her.

The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. Angela and I were the last to arrive, and, as Eric said her name. There was no need to introduce me. I sat down next to Embry, and Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while Sam, the oldest of all of us rattled off everyone's name except mine. Again there was no need.

The conversation flowed easily between everyone. It made me wonder why Quiluetes didn't interact with other people more often. What was the big deal. There really wasn't a need for such segregation. Forks was already such a small town without dividing it further.

During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Jessica and some of the others from the rez headed up to the one shop in the village. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler occupying themselves by the CD player someone had thought to bring. Sam, Embry, Leah, Mike and I remained.

"So Jake," Lauren started causing me to look in her direction. What the hell did she want. "You've been here for a while, yet we know nothing about you. Tell us about yourself."

"Well, Lauren" I spat, not trusting her at all "What do you want to know?"

"Why'd you move from the big apple?"

"Wanted to see the ocean."

"No ocean's in New York?"

"Had a busy life."

"Not so busy any more?"

I rolled my eyes. Where was she going with this. "I keep occupied."

"Doing what?"

"Building cars" Embry replied when I had stayed silent.

"What?" she seemed genuinely surprised.

"Cars. You know the thing that goes vroom." I deadpanned

"You never told me that" Mike said looking genuinely interested.

"Yeah well I'm sort of as a stand still. I have the van I know but I was trying to fix up this old car we have."

"What's stopping you from finishing it." Tyler asked

"Parts." I sighed "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit? And if you find that, could you let me know where I could get money."

"If you're good with cars my uncle is a mechanic. I'm sure he can used the help." Mike said

"You serious?"

"Yeah man," Mike laughed "This is why you must tell me things."

"Why get a job at all," Lauren said, watching my face carefully, "Can't you just ask Cullen for the money. He's your new best friend right."

"Cullen? As in Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Sam asked before I could respond, "You're friends with a Cullen?" his eyes were hard as he looked at me.

I had to choose my words wisely "One conversation at lunch doesn't make us buddies. He asked to speak to me so I spoke to him. End of that. We're not friends" It technically wasn't a lie. We were something. I just didn't know what.

"You should stay away from Cullen." Leah said.

"So I've been told" I muttered. By his expression I could tell Mike heard me but no one else did.

"Do you know Cullens?" Tyler asked.

"The Cullens don't come here," Sam replied in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring the question. There was that pesky phrase again. I wanted to ask why but I couldn't. Sam was sure to report back to my dad. I sat there willing someone to get more information.

"Why not?" Mike asked. Bless his heart.

"We don't get along."

"Why not?" Mike asked again, saying each syllable slowly as if speaking to a five year old. I wanted to laugh but all my energy was going into looking nonchalant at the conversation.

Sam's face harden and instead of responding he got up and walked away. Well there goes my answers. Everyone was silent for a while so Lauren got up and moved away, Tyler trailing behind her.

"Was it something I said?" Mike asked me with a slight smile on his face when they were gone.

"Everyone here has a problem with the Cullens." I answered "Hell if I know why."

"Do you not know any of our old stories, about where we came from?" Leah asked.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well -" she started only to me cut off by Embry

"Leah!" he warned

"What? He's a Quiluete."

"He is not." Embry said pointing to Mike.

"Oh come on Embry. They're just stories."

"His father doesn't want him to know as yet."

"Doesn't want me to know what?" I asked. Embry looked at me as though he forgot I was even there and then got up and walked away in the same direction as Sam.

"Doesn't want me to know what?" I repeated, turning to Leah.

"Maybe I shouldn't" she said.

"Why is everyone lying to me!" I yelled causing her to jump. I was starting to get angry. I took a deep breath, reminding myself to be calm and started again. "Why don't you just skip over the parts Billy doesn't want me to know and just tell me what this has to do with Cullen."

She glanced over to where Mike was sitting "I can take a hint. I'll go find Jessica" he said as got up and moved away.

"It's hard to explain if I'm going to be leaving out a lot."

"Just try?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

I had to be careful of how I answered in case she went back and told anyone. "Look I've been warned about Cullen. Numerous times. He keeps trying to talk to me though and I want to know if it's all correlated. I wanna know what's up."

She nodded "Okay." Finally I was going to get some answers "Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood - supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." she smiled, to show me how little stock she put in the histories. "Another legend has to do with the Cullens but I can't tell you the whole story."

"My dad." I summarized and she nodded "What part of the story about them can you tell me?"

"The part of the story about the cold ones." Her voice dropped a little lower to ensure no one would overhear.

"The cold ones?" I was intrigued and confused.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as time, and some much more recent. According to legend, your great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land."

"My great-grandfather? Ephraim Black?" What did he have to do with this.

"He was a tribal elder, like your father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of -. Well I can't tell you that but the cold ones are bad. The cold ones are traditionally an enemy. But this pack that came to our territory during your great-grandfather's time as chief was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did - they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So your great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"If they weren't dangerous, then why all this secrecy?"

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." Hungry? What the hell?

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

"So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great grandfather met?"

"No." she paused and looked around. "They are the same ones. There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In your great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle."

"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"

"Blood drinkers. Better know as vampires. But it's just stories"

"If it's just stories why didn't anyone tell me about it."

"We like to keep the legends within the Quiluete community."

"I am Quiluete!" There was that pesky anger again "Why not tell me? I'm part of this tribe."

"But you hang with the pale faces."

"Translation; I'm not trusted."

"That's not true Jake." she moved closer

"Yes it is." I sighed. "It's okay. Thank you for telling me Leah."

"It's just stories. No big deal."

"What about the parts you left out."

"Your dad did sort of make us swear."

"He doesn't control you."

"He's chief. He kind of does."

Great I come from an important family. I just wasn't important enough.

"Please don't tell anyone I told you."

I was still working on staying calm. "Don't worry, I won't give you away."

"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed.

"I'll take it to the grave," I promised.

"I'm serious Jake. Don't even tell Embry and definitely not your friend Mike."

"Leah, trust me I can keep a secret. I'm not going to rat out the one person that was honest with me" I said earnestly causing her to smile

"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" she asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry.

"Hey, I'm a superstitious native too." I turned and smiled at him as normally as I could. I was still working on my anger. I wasn't shaking so I suppose it was okay. "I'm going to find Mike. I'll see you around Leah." I smiled at her.

She seemed really nice. I should make more of a effort to hang with her. I should be that hard since Seth was her brother and I really liked Seth.

I spent the rest of the time by myself trying to not think about what Leah told me. One thing I had a feeling about. The Quiluetes were a lot of things but randomly superstitious wasn't one of them.

I didn't think they were just stories.


	7. This Can't Be My Life

**This Can't Be My Life**

I told Billy I had a lot of homework to do, and that I didn't want anything to eat. It was a complete lie but I knew if I stayed around him I would explode. I was so mad. Mad at all the lies. Whatever Leah left out of her story was what was happening to me. I was sure of it but there was no way to find out what it was.

Leah. I felt bad that I had forced her to tell me the stories. I knew she believed they were just legends. Stories to tell your children to scare them but that wasn't it. It was true. Edward Cullen and his entire family were vampires. Freaking vampires. I knew there was something wrong with them but I never would've guessed.

Once in my room, I locked the door. I dug through my desk until I found my old headphones, and I plugged them into my little CD player. I picked up a CD of one of my favorite bands. I popped it into place and lay down on my bed. I put on the headphones, hit Play, and turned up the volume until it hurt my ears. I closed my eyes, but the light still intruded, so I added a pillow over the top half of my face.

I concentrated very carefully on the music, trying to understand the lyrics, to unravel the complicated drum patterns. By the third time I'd listened through the CD it worked. The shattering beats made it impossible for me to think - which was the whole purpose of the exercise. I listened to the CD again and again, until I was singing along with all the songs, until, finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next day I was on a mission. I told Billy I was going to hike to clear my head. It wasn't necessarily a lie. I was going on a hike and it was probably going to clear my head. I just left out the part where I planned to meet Edward.

I knew he was camping at Goat Rocks Wilderness. That place was surrounded by bears and other wildlife but there was a clearing not too far from there that was safe. I had no idea what the range of Edward's hearing was or if he would be able to tell I was out there. All I knew is I needed answers and I couldn't wait until I saw him in school again to get it.

I drove my truck to the trail, all the while thinking what I was going to say to him. I wonder if he would be mad at me that I figured it out. Then again he did tell me to talk to my father so part of him must be preparing for what I was going to find out.

That was the next problem. My father lied – was still lying to me. If he wanted me to be his son, if he accepted me, why all the secrecy. I didn't show it then but when Leah told me they only tell the tribes legends to Quiluetes it hurt. I was now starting to feel like I belonged but I guess I was wrong. I might have the genetics and I might've been born there but I was no more a Quiluete than Mike was.

It was times like these that I missed my mother the most. She loved me more than anything and she would've never let me feel as though I don't belong. I felt truly alone. I had Embry and Quil but they lied to me, Mike who doesn't know and can't know anything of the legends. I didn't know what was going to happen today but I hoped that Edward wouldn't push me away.

The hike up the trail was short. The sun was peaking out of the horizon but it wasn't as bright as it should be. I tried to clear my head as I walked, just enjoy the sight and smell of nature. One thing I liked about Forks was the forest. At first everything had seemed too green, now it comforted me. The forest felt like home.

Before I knew it I was upon the clearing. I took one more deep breath and then called out "Edward? Are you anywhere near? I wanna talk to you."

I waited a while but there was no response

"Edward?"

I waited a few minutes longer than the last time but again nothing.

"I feel like an idiot." I turned to leave

"You're anything but."

I spun around and there he was, his brother Emmett next to him. Emmett looked at me then patted Edward's shoulder. When I blinked again he was gone.

"I'm assuming you're going to tell me I imagined that" I said point in the direction I thought Emmett went.

"And I assume you'd know it was bullshit" he smirked "What are you doing here Jake?"

"Enjoying the view?" I answered and he snorted "How did you find me?"

"I followed your voice."

"You heard me? How far out were you."

"By the mountains."

"That's pretty far. You can hear that well?"

"Not usually, no. I'm just very attuned to you. At first I thought I was imagining your voice, won't be the first time, but Emmett heard you too."

"You seem very open with information today."

"Well I assumed you spoke to your father. I actually surprised you came to find me."

"I did speak to my father and he told me absolutely nothing. It was pointless."

His eyes narrowed and a look of disappointment crossed his face "Then why are you here?"

"Because I know you're a cold one. Or do you prefer vampire?"

He froze, his expression moving from disappointment to confused to resigned. "I thought your father told you nothing."

"He did, along with telling the whole rez not to tell me. However, one person decided I'm worth the truth and told me the legend of cold one. Of course I can't be sure if she told me everything. I know she left out some important parts."

"You don't know everything?"

"About you I know enough. I still don't know what's happening to me but one step at a time."I paused, took a deep breath and began again "So you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"I want you to tell me everything."

He nodded and moved to a dry log. He sat and tapped the space beside him for me to sit. When I was next to him he turned to me

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen II. I was born in Chicago Illionis on June 20" he paused and looked at me sadly

"June 20 …?" I prompted

"June 20th 1901" I raised my eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for him to continue "My father was a lawyer who loved his job more than he did me. I was the center of my mother's life. My father caught me one day holding hands of one of the boys I had met in my private school and of course he went ballistic. He grabbed Bobby and dragged him towards the woods. We never saw either of them again. I was seventeen then. I never got the chance to tell my mother who I was because we came down the the Spanish Influenza. My mother begged the doctor who was taking care of us to do whatever it took to save me."

"Carlisle." I whispered

"Yeah, Carlisle. He acted on her wishes when I was near death shortly after my mother, Elizabeth died. Carlisle took me from the hospital, brought me to his house, and there changed me into a vampire. That was in 1918 and I've been like this ever since. I was the first one he changed in our family and before you ask, yes, Carlisle was the one who changed us all except Jasper and Alice. He was, still is, the closest thing I have to a father. He was the one who realized I had a gift."

"Gift?"

"I can read minds. He noticed when I started answering questions before they were even spoken. He helped me to learn how to control it."

"Wait hold on. You can READ MINDS?"

"Yes."

"You've been reading my mind." Somehow that felt like betrayal

"Not quite."

"What?"

"I can read your mind but I try to avoid it. It's hard but I didn't want to offend you in anyway."

"Are you reading my mind now?"

"I'm trying not too but you basically yelling  _'That bloody traitorous Vampire'_  and it's hard not to hear that thought."

I laughed "Yeah well you read minds so excuse me if I'm upset. Anyway, you, vampire, you were saying?" I rolled my hand in a forward motion as if to say continue.

He smiled "So I read minds but other Vampires can't. Some vampires have gifts. The process of changing amplifies everything. You're sense become sharper, your looks become pristine and your personality amplified. For example when I was human I always had a knack for reading people; after my transformation, this ability blossomed into a true psychic talent. My sister for all intents and purposes Alice can see the future and her husband Jasper can manipulate your emotions."

"Husband?"

"Yes Alice and Jasper are married and so are Rosalie and Emmett. You must remember we're not high school students. We're a lot older than we look." He paused again "There're a lot of myths about vampires but the one universal truth is that we survive on blood; human blood"

I tensed up. He didn't look like a murderous physco, even though I had asked him if he was a serial killer numerous times.

"Carlisle doesn't believe in taking human life so we were 'raised' I guess you can say to live off of the blood of animals instead."

"So you don't hurt humans?"

"No. None of us do. That's why we have the treaty with the Quiluetes."

"Made by my great-grandfather right?" he nodded "You knew my great grandfather. Now that's just weird."

"That's the part of the entire story you find weird." he chuckled.

"But you love me anyway right?"

He smiled "You have no idea."

"You're right. I don't. How does that work? You've only known me for a few months. We've barely spoken and here you are professing undying love. That's not natural. How are you sure you 'love' me?"

"Natural? You're talking about natural?" he looked at me incredulously "Honestly neither is being a vampire." he deadpanned and I narrowed my eyes at him.

We sat in silence for a while and I thought he was never going to give me a response.

"La tua cantante" he whispered. If the forest wasn't so quiet I wouldn't have heard him.

"What? Was that English?"

He chuckled. "No it was Italian. La tua cantante." he said louder this time "It translates to 'your singer'. That's what you are."

"Your singer? Am I supposed to understand what the hell that means?"

"Singers are very rare for our species. There are two types; one more unique the the other. 'La tua il sangue mi chiama'; it means your blood calls to me. Each human had a unique scent and taste. Think of it as different flavors of ice cream and everyone has their favorite. There are some humans who smell so inciting to a particular vampire that the vampire can't help but be drawn to them. Thing is once a vampire gets a taste of blood, he or she can't stop. It usually ends in the death of the human."

My eyes opened wide "I'm assuming I fall into category number two."

"You do actually. La tua anima mi chiama. Your soul calls to me. That one is a bit harder to explain but I can just summarize it to soulmate."

"Soulmate. You think I'm your soulmate."

"I'm absolutely positive. Trust me, this isn't something you can make up."

"I don't understand. The first time you saw me you hated me."

"I didn't hate you."

"You tried to switch classes."

"Yes, but not because I hated you."

"As a sign of your affection?" I said sarcastically.

"I knew how I felt the moment you walked through that door and I looked at your eyes. I also knew who you were; who you are, and I knew and still know that us together is going to make a whole bunch of people mad. I was trying for you not to get hurt."

"Why would people get mad? How would I get hurt? Your making me more confused than I already am."

"I am a vampire Jacob!" he yelled "And you're-"

"I'm …." I encouraged.

"You're Jacob Black."

"You're not telling me something." I narrowed my eyes

"It's not my story to tell." his voice raised again

"Make it your story!" I said just as loud standing up. "I'm so fucking fed up with everybody lying to me!"

He moved so fast that I didn't see but I ended up against a tree with Edward's hand on my chest pushing me back. "I'm not going to be the one to tell you" he snarled

"And why the hell not" I raised my head, the only part and could move, until our faces were centimeters apart.

"Because you'll hate me" he let go of me, no longer pinning me to the tree. He looked dejected. "You'll hate me and everything I am and I don't want us to end before we begin. I want you to fall in love with me. I want you to give me a chance."

"You think this secret will make me hate you."

"I know it will. All I want is a chance. Give me until next year before you start demanding answers."

"You want a chance. All this growling and avoiding and being all cryptic is you asking for a chance."

"No one's perfect."

I snorted and rolled my eyes "You know, I'm a bit surprised." he raised an eyebrow "You come across as the guy who'd be like 'stay away from me for your own safety'"

"I usually am but that won't work with you. You'd tell me to shove it and then stay away from me which is the opposite of what I want. Also I know you can take care of yourself and I can't hurt you even if I wanted too. Soulmates and all that."

"Soul mates. That's just weird man. I mean if I have a soul mate I would think that he could at least not be so pale."

He rolled his eyes "Hey I'm hella I'm sexy."

"You're not awful looking." I laughed causing him to laugh as well "Okay enough. Tell me more."

"Later. It's getting dark and trust me we have all the time in the world."

I looked around and he was right. When did the sun begin setting? It didn't feel as though we were here that long.

"Walk me to my truck?" I asked already stepping forward.

"Afraid of the big bad forest in the dark by yourself?" he teased.

"No," I scoffed. "I'm just not ready for you to leave yet. You've told me about you but tell me more on vampires. Your type usually drink human blood but not your family." he nodded "How can you tell which Vampires are murderous and which are destroying the wildlife population?" I smirked

"Funny" he deadpanned "Our eyes. Our diet causes our eyes to be this gold color while other vampires have blood red eyes."

"Are there any other like your family?"

"There is one other coven I know of. We think of them as our cousins."

"That's cool. You guys made yourself into a family."

"Yeah, we tend to stick together."

"So Edward what are we?"

"What do you means?"

"Well, I mean ... uhh like ... we are uhh … friends or uhh.." I stuttered.

He stopped suddenly and spun me around until I flush up against him. His face was inches away from me "Friends. Boyfriends. Whatever you want to call us, once we're together." It was only a few centimeters between our lips "You should go, before your dad sends out a search party."

"Fine fine, I'm going." I shook my head and moved to get in my truck

"Hey Jake," Edward called causing me to turn and look at him, "Meet me at the border tomorrow morning."

I didn't bother to question him, just nodded and got into my van. When I arrived home Billy was asleep. I was glad cause I didn't really feel like talking to him just yet. I got ready for bed all the while wondering if what happened today was real. Did Edward really admit he and his family were a coven of Vampires? Did he really admit that he thought we were soulmates? It was unbelievable. Something out of a cheesy novel that sucks but you just can't help but read to the end. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was  _'Holy Shit! I'm dating a vampire.'_

* * *

It was unusually foggy; the air was almost smoky with it. The mist was ice cold where it clung to the exposed skin on my face and neck. I promised Edward I'd meet him at the border and somehow I knew he didn't mean with my truck. I made the cold trudge to where was apparently the treaty line.

As soon as I crossed the line he was there leaning casually against his Volvo.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked.

"Well I didn't just walk through this freaking cold to see your mug did I. I better be riding with you."

He laughed and moved to open the door for me.

As I walked passed him I smiled "And they say chivalry is dead"

"I was born in the nineteen hundreds Jake" he replied as he got into the car, making me jump. I needed to get used to his speed "All I know is chivalry."

I barked out a laughed as he started the car. We drove through the fog-shrouded streets. We were silent for most of the way except for me telling Edward to  _'slow the fuck down'_. I was comfortable most of the time in cars except when they went too fast, my accident with my mother still haunting me. Being almost crushed to death by Tyler didn't help either. Edward didn't put up a fight either, just slowly released his foot from the gas and let the car decelerate to a more human paste. He must of read the discomfort in my mind. Having a mind reading boyfriend might not be so bad after all.

He must of gotten fed up of the silence cause he turned to smirk at me. "What, no twenty questions today?"

"Nah. Just trying to sort out all my thoughts" I answered .

"Thoughts about?"

"You, me, us, everything. I don't know. It's all a bit much. I mean two days ago everything was normal and today here I am sitting having a casual conversation with a Vampire because apparently Vampires are real. Also there is something that everyone in my life is not telling me and I'm trying to convince myself that whatever it is it's not that important."

"I know it's a lot. I'm sorry that all this is being thrown it you. If I could protect you from it all I would."

"Because we're soulmates" I said incredulously.

"You believe I'm a vampire but have a hard time wrapping your head around soulmates." he laughed "You Jacob Black are something else"

"Yeah yeah" I said laughing as well.

As we drove into the school parking lot something occurred to me belatedly.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked remembering that his car was usually full.

"They took Rosalie's car." He shrugged as he parked next to a glossy red convertible with the top up. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"

"Dude," I breathed. " That's a BMW M3. If she has that, why the hell does she ride with you?"

"You know your cars." He smiled. "Like I said, it's ostentatious. We try to blend in."

"You don't succeed." I laughed and shook my head as we got out of the car. "So what exactly does the rest of your family think about, well, us?"

"They're all cool for the most part. They're a bit antsy that you know about us but with who you are we all know it wasn't going to be a secret for long."

"There he goes with being cryptic again" I whispered under my breath knowing that he'd still hear me.

He laughed but continued as though I didn't say anything "Rosalie hates your existence. If there wasn't a treaty on your land I'd tell you to sleep with one eye open."

I turned to him alarmed.

"I'd say I'm just joking but I don't ever want to lie to you. Don't take it personally though. Rosalie has a hard time liking anyone who isn't Emmett."

As we were walking I spotted Mike under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang, staring at me with his eyes open wide. I changed direction walking straight for him and surprisingly Edward followed.

"Hey, Mike," I said when we were a few feet away.

"Good morning, Mike," Edward said politely. It sounded forced to my ears and I tried not to laugh. This was probably the first time Edward spoke to anyone that wasn't a teacher since he came to the school.

"Er... hi Edward." he shifted his wide eyes to me, "Jake man, I didn't see when you left the beach Saturday and you didn't answer any calls Sunday. I was worried."

"Yeah, sorry bout that but I'm cool. It's all good."

"I can see that" I said looking between me and Edward. "I'll see you in class alright Jake. Edward."

As he walked away I suppressed a sigh and Edward started to laugh.

"What are you going to tell him?" Edward murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"He's waiting to ambush you in class about how long you've been buddies with  _'THE Edward Cullen'"_

I rolled my eyes and for a second was confused as how he knew Mike was planning to ambush me in class until it dawned on me "You read his mind!"

"I can't turn it off you know" he laughed.

"That must be hard for you." I said seriously. Sometimes I couldn't handle my own thoughts in my head far less anyone else's.

"It's not the easiest thing but I've learned to cope. Everyone's thoughts is like constant buzzing in the back of my head that I've become accustomed to."

I nodded "As you already read Mike's mind can you tell me what does he want to know?"

He deliberated for a moment as we walked. To anyone else he would look normal but to me I could tell he was focusing. Probably on Mike. We stopped outside the door to my first class.

"He wants to know if we're secretly dating. And he wants to know how you feel about me," he finally said.

"Yikes. Can I tell him the truth?" I tried to keep my expression very innocent but I know I failed. People were passing us on their way to class, probably staring, but I was barely aware of them.

"Hmmm." He paused to catch a stray lock of hair that was escaping the twist on my neck and wound it back into place. "If the truth is no to the first question sure." he said. It made my heart drop. He smiled as he casually reached for my hand that was in my pocket and laced it with his "I wasn't planning for us dating to actually be a secret." he leaned closer to me and dropped his voice "It's all the juicy parts you can't tell him"

I smiled and gripped his hand tighter "Yeah cause that's what I need. For Mike to think I'm crazy"

He laughed. "And as for his other question... well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to that one myself." He placed a kiss on my cheek. I could tell that everyone in the hallway was now staring at us. He turned and walked away.

"I'll see you at lunch," he called over his shoulder. In the quiet hallway he voiced echoed.

I narrowed my eyes and thought as loud as I could  _'Edward Cullen you are an asshole. You know I hate attention!'_ He didn't turn around but I could hear him laughing so I knew he heard me. Three people walking in the door stopped to stare at me.

* * *

I hurried into class, flushed and irritated. Edward was going to me the death of me. I sat in my usual seat.

"Morning, Jake," Mike said from the seat next to me. "And how are you this fine morning?"

"Cut the shit Mike" I said smiling and he laughed

"Tell me everything!" he commanded

"What are you, a five year old girl" he tilted his head and punched me in the arm causing me to shift slightly off the seat "Okay, okay. What do you want to know?" I hedged.

"What happened when I left you to talk to that girl on the beach? I didn't see you after"

"You mean Leah? Nothing really. She told me some stories. Something she said upset me and I didn't want to talk to anyone after."

"I supposed you can't tell me what upset you."

"Top secret man." I replied and he shook his head.

"Fair enough. Now, Edward Cullen. What the hell man?"

"What the hell indeed." I smiled.

"What's going on between you two? Like are you -"

"Together? Yeah, yeah we are."

"I thought you didn't like him. What happened to  _'Edward Cullen's not my type Mike'_ and  _'I'm not ready for a relationship_ dude'"

"First I don't sound like that." I said and Mike laughed "I may have lied about Edward not being my type but in my defense there was no indication that he was gay and I don't like crushing on straight guys. Secondly I'm not ready for a relationship. Or at least I wasn't. Edward is-" I paused "He's different. I can't explain it to you but he's worth a shot."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do."

"So like when did this happen. HOW did this happen?"

"I was hiking to clear my head on Sunday and I ran into him and we got talking. He said he liked me, I said me too, he asked me out. Bam we're dating. Simple really."

"Dude!"

I laughed "I swear man. That's it. It's very new."

"He kiss you yet."

"Mike we are not five year old girls! You sure you're straight?"

He smiled "Listen dude. I'm just trying to help you out. Who else you gotta talk to about these things. Plus I expect you full attention when I'm telling you stories about Jessica. I don't care if you like girls or boys." that made me laugh. "So answer the question."

"Does a kiss on the cheek count?"

Mike squealed. Honest to God fucking squealed. Mr Mason called us out for talking in class. We apologized then went back whispering to each other.

"Do you know how many people are going to hate you for getting into Edward Cullen's pants. I mean they don't talk to anyone. Man I'm happy for you."

I rolled my eyes "Don't go ringing wedding bells just yet. It's new. I'll see where this goes."

"But you like him right and he likes you."

"Yes Mike, I like him and he's in love with me."

"He's in love with you! He said that?"

I smiled "Numerous times."

"You don't feel the same."

I shook my head "No." Then I remembered Edward was 'listening' and I didn't want him to be discouraged "Not yet. I have a feeling Edward can be very persuasive"

The bell rang signalling the end of class and Mike and I didn't have the next class together so we went our separate ways. The rest of the morning went by almost the same way. I got the same stares I did on my first day of school only this time people felt more comfortable actually speaking to me. Almost everyone I knew and even ones I didn't was questioning me about my relationship with Edward.

At first it was okay but after a while it got annoying. I started to tell people that if they wanted to know they would have to ask Edward himself. Of course that shut people up. Apparently I was the only one crazy enough to actually talk to a Cullen. They didn't even know he wasn't human. It amused me.

* * *

I walked out of Spanish class annoyed. Jessica was asking me a hundred questions and wouldn't shut up and I just wanted her to leave me alone. Thankfully, when I exited the room leaning against the wall - looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to - Edward was waiting for me. Jessica took one look, rolled her eyes, and departed.

"You couldn't have done that earlier!" I said to Edward who laughed and threw his arm across my shoulder.

"Sorry about your day." His voice was amused and irritated at the same time. It seems I wasn't the only one bombarded by questions. No one was brave enough to approach Edward but he still heard their thoughts. He was probably as annoyed as I was.

He led the way into the line, still not speaking, though his eyes returned to my face every few seconds.

He stepped up to the counter and filled a tray with food.

"What are you doing?" I objected. "You're not getting all that for me? I know I eat a lot but that's just ridiculous."

He shook his head, stepping forward to buy the food. "You're a growing boy Jacob"

 _As opposed to a dead rotting corpse who talks._ I snarled with my thoughts.

He pulled me close with one hand the other holding the tray "I'm a vampire, not a zombie"

"Just because we're dating now doesn't mean you have an all access pass to my head you know." I snapped but with no real heat if the answering smile from Edward was any indication.

He led the way to the same place we'd sat that one time before. From the other end of the long table, a group of seniors gazed at us in amazement as we sat across from each other. Edward seemed oblivious.

"Take whatever you want," he said, pushing the tray toward me.

"I'm curious," I said as I picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite, "what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

"You're always curious." He grimaced, shaking his head. He glared at me, holding my eyes as he took the slice of pizza out of my hands and deliberately bit off a mouthful, chewed quickly, and then swallowed.

"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" he asked condescendingly.

I stuck out my tongue at him "How did that taste?" I asked laughing

"Absolutely awful."

"Man I'd hate to be you. I love pizza" I said as I grabbed back the piece and took another bite.

"And anything else that's edible."

"I have a healthy appetite" I smiled "But I still can't eat all this food. Total waste of money."

"Trust me, being immortal does wonders on your bank account."

"I suppose it would"

"I have a question for you." His face was casual with a hint of nervousness.

"Shoot." I said picking up an apple as I had finished the pizza.

"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?"

I made a face at the memory. "You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet and I don't think it's your fault but I'm going to blame you for Eric while I'm at it." I warned him.

"Oh, come on don't be like that. He would have found a chance to ask you without me. Eric thinks he's in love with you and Tyler wants to know what it would be like to have sex with a Quilute" I made a face. "Me, well I just really wanted to watch your face," he chuckled. "If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?" he asked, still laughing to himself.

"Without a doubt," I admitted. "Can't exactly tell my dad I'm going to prom with Edward Cullen. I probably would've regretted it though. Lucky you didn't ask."

An expression that I didn't recognize came over his face at the mention of my dad but it was gone as quickly as it appeared "Anyway, are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"

"As long as it's 'we' I don't give a shit what we do. I'm open to alternatives," I allowed. "Just tell me where to meet you, and let it be somewhere safe to park my truck."

"This is Forks. You can leave your truck on the side of the road over night. It'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes but didn't reply, instead taking another bite of the apple that was now half finished. I glanced around us to see if anyone was staring. Just as I thought, everyone was, including the other Cullens. I caught the eyes of his sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Alice's eyes were kind but once again Rosalie growled at me.

"Ay blondie," I snapped. I kept my eyes on Edward and my voice low but I knew she could hear me. "I don't know what the fuck is your issue but whatever it is either come over here and talk to me face to face about it like the grown ass old woman you are or shove it. Just stop growling at me. It's getting old."

I spared a glance back at the table. Jasper, Alice and Emmett were staring at me with a mix of astonishment and pride. Rosalie pushed her chair back causing a grating sound that drew the attention of everyone and stormed away. On her way out she stopped at the table and leaned over until her mouth was next to my ear

"Don't think for one second that this is over." she spat

"You're the only one who knows what this is." I said giving her a little shove causing her to stumble more from shock that force.

"You'll regret that mutt."

I was confused. It was the second time she had used that insult but before I could ask what the hell Edward spoke "Rose!" he warned grabbing her attention "That's enough"

She turned and made her way out of the cafeteria, everyone staring at her as she left then at Edward and I when she was gone. Emmett got of swiftly from the table and made his way out after her.

I turned to Edward "Mutt?" I question, but somehow I felt this was one of my questions that would go unanswered.

"You have to excuse Rose. She doesn't play well with others and she doesn't like newcomers. She's not that bad when you get to know her."

I knew I could push. There was no doubt in my mind that I could get Edward to tell me what I wanted if I just forced it out of him but ignorance was bliss so I changed the topic.

"So what were you hunting up at Goat Rocks?'

"Bears." he said nonchalantly

"Bears?" I repeated just to make sure

"Grizzly is Emmett's favorite." he smiled

"And what's your favorite?" my face neutral except for the extremely wide fake smile.

He raised an eyebrow at my expression "Mountain lion."

"Grizzly Bears and Mountain Lions. What a delicacy" I deadpanned

"Of course," he said, and his tone mirrored mine, "we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators - ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?" He smiled teasingly.

"Where indeed,"

"Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season - they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable." He smiled at some remembered joke.

"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," I agreed, nodding.

He snickered, shaking his head. "You're humoring me."

"And your talking about eating bears as though it's the weather. I supposed I would get used to it."

"I'm hoping you stick around long enough to."

"We should get going" I said. I only just realized that the cafeteria was near empty and I didn't want to be late for class.

Edward nodded and grabbed the tray to dispose of it. After that was done he indicated for me to lead the way to Biology.


	8. This Is The Big Secret

**This is the big Secret?**

Everyone watched us as we walked together to our lab table. Edward dragged our chairs as close as it could go making the most noise he could possible manage.

 _'Really Edward'_ I thought narrowing my eyes at him while trying not to laugh and received a snicker in reply. I sat in my chair and Edward sat close beside me, our arms touching.

Mr. Banner backed into the room then - what superb timing the man had - pulling a tall metal frame on wheels that held a heavy-looking, outdated TV and VCR. A movie day.

Mr. Banner shoved the tape into the reluctant VCR and walked to the wall to turn off the lights. Edward shifted himself even closer to me.

 _'Sit in my lap and be done with it, why don't you'_  I thought with faint amusement.

"I like being close to you." he whispered as reply, so softly that if his lips wasn't right next to my ears I wouldn't of heard him.

_'You know we're in the middle of class right. We're in the front. Mr. Banner is right there.'_

"He's not watching us"

_'The rest of the class is'_

Edward scoffed "Who cares?"

 _'I care!'_  I thought as loudly as I could. Edward slight flinch told me I had succeeded. He sighed and shifted slightly away from me, though our arms were still touching.

I laughed quietly to myself. This was a whole new Edward compared to the one that was constantly growling at me. I'd come to the conclusion that I liked this version.

* * *

The hour seemed to fly, whereas Biology usually felt like my longest class. However, I had no clue what the movie was about. Edward was way to distracting. Mr. Banner flicked the lights back on at the end of class. I removed my hand from Edwards – I don't even remember when we held hands – and stretched my arms out in front of me, flexing my stiff fingers. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Well, that was interesting," he murmured with a smirk on his face.

"You're a cheesy bastard," was all I responded trying - but failing - not to smile back.

"Shall we?" he asked, rising fluidly, flaring him arm forward for me to walk in front of him.

This time I gave into the smile that I was trying to hide and shoved him lightly "Go to class Edward."

He walked towards the door but before he step out he spun around, kissed me on the cheek and then was out the door before I could even process his movement.

"Edward!" I said half amused, half pissed that now I would have to deal with the curiosity of the rest of the student body who was staring at me. Even Mr. Banner looked curious. I shook my head and high tailed it to gym.

* * *

I drifted to the locker room, changing as quickly as possible to avoid the other students, grabbed a racket and then headed out. Coach Clapp ordered us to pair up into teams. Everyone looked at me but Mike stepped up first grabbing my hand and dragging me to his side.

"Dude" Mike started

"Don't even" I laughed

"No but dude! Cullen was smiling. Like, I didn't even know he could do that."

I laughed even louder.

"Are you sure you've only been dating for a day. You two are really close. You don't see how you guys move together. It's almost like you can read each other's mind."

At this point I was in hysterics. "Come on Mike. We got a game to play."

When the coach finally blew the whistle ending class we walked off the court having won all four games of badminton.

"You and Cullen" Mike started again "I never thought I'd see the day but you guys seem good together."

"It's only been a day Mike."

"Exactly." I couldn't quite decipher Mike's expression but I assumed it was positive.

As we walked out of gym I saw Edward leaning against the wall. Mike waved at the both of us and walked to his car. Everyone else stopped where they were and was blatantly staring at us.

"I think you broke our school." I said as I lead the way to Edward's volvo.

Edward laughed and threw his hand over my shoulder "I'm okay with that."

"Since when are you so touchy feely," I said getting into the car as he held the door for me and waiting until he go in the other side before I continued "I'm not complaining but you don't seem like the type."

"Trust me, I'm a cuddler" Edward deadpanned, pulling out of the school and heading towards the rez "Honestly though, school is the only place where I can be fully out with you right now. Anywhere else and someone from the rez could see and tell your dad."

"So what? I mean what is the big deal if my dad knows I'm dating you. What's the big secret."

"Jake ..." he started

"No don't 'Jake' me. I want to know what you're keeping from me. What everyone's keeping from me."

"I told you before it's ..."

"Not you secret to tell. You don't want us to end before we begin. Blah blah blah." I sighed "You do understand that this all doesn't make any sense."

"It will."

"When everybody decides to clue me in on the big secret." I scoffed "I mean if"

He stopped the car. I looked up and of course we were already at the border.

"I don't want to fight with you." he said.

"We're not fighting." I countered "We're having a civil discussion where I disagree with everything you say."

He snickered despite me looking anything but amused. I decided to ignore him and opened the door to the volvo.

"Civil discussion over?" Edward asked sarcastically but he was smiling.

"Bite me." I said as I got out the car and crossed the border, turning around to wave at him.

"Don't tempt me" he yelled back and before I could retort he turned the Volvo around and drove away.

I smiled as I walked to the house.

* * *

"Who got you so happy?" Embry asked as I walked in. He was sitting on the couch between Quil and Seth game controller in hand.

"Who let you in?" I ask trying to hide my smile and get them away from that topic. I didn't want them to ask anymore questions that I couldn't give the answer to.

"Your dad."

"Billy's home?" I asked rhetorically, then shouting "Billy I'm home!"

"Why don't you call your dad, dad?" Seth asked innocently.

Because he's lying to me. Because he wasn't there for me for years. Because he might be my dad but he was never a father. Because he let my mother leave with me and never tried to get me back. Of course that's not what I told Seth "Because he's chill and he doesn't need me to call him that."

I dropped my bag and plopped myself between Seth and Embry. The rest of the night I spent it avoiding Billy and hanging out with the guys until they were ready to leave.

* * *

When I woke I was still tired, since I didn't actually get to bed until the wee hours of the morning. I grabbed a random t-shirt and the same jeans from the day before. Breakfast awkward. I was still slightly avoiding and mad at my Billy. I hated all the secrecy and lying and I couldn't stand for it.

"About this Saturday..." he began, rolling he chair closer to me.

I cringed. "Yeah?"

"Are you still set on going to Seattle?" he asked.

"That was the plan." I wanted this conversation to end.

He squeezed some dish soap onto his plate and swirled it around with the brush. "And you're sure you can't make it back in time for the dance?"

"I'm not going to the dance, Billy." I glared. "I told you that already"

"Yeah but I figured maybe you could carry someone if you don't want to go with anyone from your school."

"It's a girl's choice." I reminded him.

"Maybe you could ask Leah." he said ignoring me.

"You know what Billy. You might be okay with lies and secrets but I'm not. I'm gay and I'm not going with a girl – from school or the rez – just for the heck of it. I'm going to stay true to who I am."

"This is not who you are!" Billy countered voice raising.

"You've got to be kidding me" I mumbled, then louder "What happened to I want you to be happy Jake. You're my son I want you in my life. Blah blah blah"

"I do! I want you here and happy but this is not the way Jake! This is a phase."

"Phase! What the fuck?"

"What about kids?"

"Kids!? I'm sixteen. Trust me I'm not thinking about kids right now. If that time does come though, I can adopt."

"No."

"Excuse you?"

"I said no. Any child of this line will be born with the Quileute gene. So I advise you to get over this phase quickly. Starting with the dance. Say yes to one of the girls who asked you or go with Leah."

I didn't even bother to dignify that with an answer, just grabbed my bad from by the door and stormed outside slamming the door behind me.

"Jake you forgot your keys!" Billy yelled, rolling behind me holding the truck keys.

Again I ignored him and walked faster hoping like hell that Edward was waiting by the border. I looked back to see if Billy was still following and saw he chair was stuck in a bit of snow. I considered for a second going back to help but thought better of it. Instead speeding up to the border.

I was almost across – I could see Edward leaning casually against his Volvo – when a truck pulled in front of me cutting me off.

"What the fuck Sam?" I yelled, recognizing the older boy but he ignored me in favor of growling at Edward.

"You are not wanted on this land" a voice that I recognized immediately from inside the truck yelled and I realized that Billy had probably called Sam.

"Technically I'm not on your land" Edward responded calmly but his fist were curled by side and I could tell from the slight shift in his stance he was tense.

"Leave" Sam called "Or I'll make you leave."

"I don't want a fight" Edward responded.

"Then leave."

Edward hesitated but ultimately pushed off his car and moved slowly to the driver's side and opened the door to get in.

"Edward wait!" I called and he froze, one foot in the Volvo turning to me.

"Jake!" Billy warned "I told you to stay away from the Cullens."

"You told me a lot things."

"Jake, he's dangerous"

Ignoring him I moved to cross the line when Sam tackled me down. "Jacob, you don't know what you're messing with."

"Let me go Sam."

"Let him go Sam." Edward demanded moving from his car to right before the invisible line.

"One more step and I'll have your head." Sam warned Edward pulling me up and holding my arms behind my back dragging me away from the line and towards his truck.

"This is such bullshit!" I yelled and pulling out a strength I didn't know I had I yanked out of Sam's hold, punched him and ran toward the Volvo. Edward was already in the car pulling away as I closed the door.

I was fuming. I couldn't even have a normal conversation anymore with Billy. I was already hurt that everyone refused to tell me the truth and now to realize that Billy is holding on to the hope that who I am is a phase. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was so upset that I had began to cry silently – the tears rolling down my cheeks without permission.

"I'm sorry." Edward's soft voice broke through my thoughts.

"For what?" I asked rubbing my hand against my cheek trying – and failing – to hide my distress.

"I wasn't paying attention. If I did I would've heard their thoughts. I could've hid. It would not have turned out like that. I'm sorry."

"Trust me Ed. This wasn't about you." he scoffed "Well your presence didn't help but really it wasn't you."

"Then what?"

I couldn't repeat it so I let my mind wonder to the conversation with Billy. The more Edward saw in my mind the more tense he got.

"I'm sorry" he repeated this time the anger in his voice was poorly concealed.

"You can't help bigots." I sighed "Are you hell bent on going to school today. I just don't want to face the human population right now."

"How about the Vampire one?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, knowing he saw me from the corner of his eye.

"How'd you feel about meeting my family? They should all still be home"

"I've met your family and Rosalie hates me."

"No you technically haven't met them and Rosalie hates everyone."

"Charming" I rolled my eye.

"It's settled. Casa de Cullens."

"Are they homophobic jerks?"

"We've lived too many centuries to be full of hate."

"Casa de Cullens it is then."

He smiled and then pulled off into an unmarked road. I realized that I was privileged enough to see where the Cullens lived because no one else in town knew.

We drove through the woods and after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. I knew he could feel my tension – part because of Billy and part because I was skipping school to meet his family - his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand.

He opened the door for me.

The inside was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents.

I'd seen Dr. Cullen before, of course, yet I couldn't help but be struck again by his youth, his outrageous perfection. At his side was Esme, I assumed, the only one of the family I'd never seen before. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. I wondered how they knew we were coming. Then I remembered Edward mentioning that Alice could see the future. She probably knew we were coming here.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Jacob."

"You're very welcome, Jacob." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively as if not sure if he should shake my hand or not. After seeing how my dad and the others had acted around him last time I could understand his hesitance so I stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen." I smiled

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I appeased with a small laugh. I could feel Edward's relief at my side. He was nervous about me officially meeting his family. How cute.

Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold, stone grasp was just as I expected.

"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." And I was. She seemed so nice. I wondered what these people could do to have everyone at the reservation possibly hate them so much.

Edward looked over at me and I knew he'd heard the stray thought but I also knew it was a topic he would avoid. "Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but there was no need to ask as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but I liked it. It was natural - for her, anyway.

"Hi, Jake!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to give me a big hug. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in my eyes, too, but I was also very pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely. I was honestly afraid that there would be tension but so far everyone seemed great.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," she commented, to my extreme embarrassment.

No one else seemed to know quite what to say, and then Jasper was there - tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spread through me, and I was suddenly comfortable despite where I was. Edward stared at Jasper, raising one eyebrow, and I remembered what Jasper could do.

"Hello, Jacob," Jasper said from where he stood behind Alice. He looked guarded but not impolite in anyway.

"Jasper right?" I asked and he nodded "Pleasure" I said holding out my hand. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to shake my hand but then he placed his hand in mine a small smirk on his face.

"Same here" he replied sounding genuine enough.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"Upstairs." Alice replied "Rose is refusing to come down and Emmett is trying to reason with her."

"Reason" Edward scoffed "With Rosalie? Impossible."

"Well you know Edward, he wouldn't have to try if you didn't insist on bringing your pet dog inside." Rosalie said slowly descending from the staircase into view, Emmett behind her looking uncomfortable.

"What is your problem?" I snapped. I probably should try to be on my best behavior in front of Edward's parents but Rosalie had a way of getting on my nerves.

"You're my problem." She said stepping closer to me, the only thing stopping her from being in my face was Emmett's hand in front of her. "Of all the beings in this galaxy Edward had to go fall for a mutt."

"Take that up with Edward, not me."

Rosalie pushed away Emmett's hand, Emmett stumbling back from the shock, and before anyone could react had me pinned against the wall, hand against my throat.

"Rose," Edward's voice was soft and clam. It was the most dangerous I've ever heard him "Let him go now or I swear to God not even Emmett can stop me from ripping you apart and burning the pieces."

"This a mistake." Rose spat and giving me one last push.

I didn't know if I was afraid or angry but I had definitely had enough of people pushing me around for the day. "What is your problem blondie."

"I told you already, it's YOU."

"WHY?" I screamed. "What have I ever done to you."

"You were born! That and the fact that Edward is dumb enough to bring you into our home."

"So what? You got a problem with humans?"

"You're not human" she spat the same time Edward yelled "Rosalie NO!"

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Okay someone needs to explain."

"No one needs to explain anything. Of course your human" Edward said "Rose is just stressed."

"So she thinks I'm some sort dog person,"

"Getting warmer." Rose replied ignoring Edward's stern glare.

"Darn it Edward just tell the kid the truth." Emmett said, exasperated and before anyone could stop him blurted out. "Look Jacob. You're a werewolf."

"EMMETT" Edward yelled.

"Oh hush you." Emmett responded brushing him off. "You're a werewolf or shifter or whatever. You guys aren't really forthcoming with information. We don't really get along, vampires and shifters I mean, cause you know, we're always trying to kill each other. It ain't personal it's genetic."

"A werewolf" I said incredulously and watched six of them nod the affirmation while Edward stood tense. "I don't believe you" I scoffed.

"Well it's true mutt." Rosalie said

"Shut it Ros-a-bitch." I said rolling my eyes "I think I would've noticed if I was changing into a freaking wolf."

"Your body has tried." Carlisle said approaching slowly.

"Tried turning into a wolf." I shook my head in disbelief "You're all crazy. All of you are freaking crazy. I can't be a werewolf"

"I prefer the term mutt myself" Rosalie snarled.

"Believe it or not no one asked for your opinion blondie" I said rolling my eyes "Edward, tell me you're family's crazy and this is not true."

Edward said nothing but the pained look on his face was all I needed. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Werewolves are fucking real?"

"Language" Esme chastised the same time Emmett boomed "It's sort of awesome when you think about it. You know if we weren't always trying to kill each other."

I held back a laugh at Emmett's obvious excitement, wanting to know more. "Let's say I believe you guys. Wouldn't I know if I turned into a fuc-, I mean, freaking- wolf? And even if I am one maybe the fact I haven't shifted yet means I wouldn't turn."

"Highly unlikely" Carlisle said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one, you're grandfather was chief and from the little I know it means that the gene is strong in you. More importantly, because according to Edward you've already tried to shift." he replied.

I was pretty sure at this point my eyes were bugging out of my head "What!?" then turning to Edward "When?"

He took a deep breath "When Tyler's van almost crushed you." he paused "Then again when you starting to feel sick in Biology the day they were taking blood. That was your body starting to shift."

"The pain I felt. That was my body trying to turn?" he nodded "But I didn't." He shook his head no as confirmation "How?"

"I don't know. Like Emmett said, the Quileutes are very secretive about their legends."

"Tell me about it" I scoffed.

"I do have a theory though, if you want to know" Carlisle pipped up

"By all means. Can't be crazier than the big Quileute secret being we turn into wolves." I replied.

"I believe it has something to do with Edward -"

"Of course it does" I muttered under my breath

"and his physiology and the fact that the two of you are soulmates. As Emmett said, wolves and vampires are enemies. I believe at some level your supernatural side recognizes Edward as your mate and because of the conflict of the two species is suppressing that side of you."

"So you think my dna is somehow acting because of Edward and preventing the shifting that may or may not be real."

"Simply put. Yes."

"So if I am a wolf" I began "You are" Edward interrupted. "Once I stay with Edward my body won't allow me to shift."

"That's the theory."

"And this wolf business is purely a Quileute thing?"

"As far as we know yes." Jasper spoke up "It hereditary and passed through the males."

"Hereditary?" that conversation with Billy about having to have kids was starting to make sense. Sort of. "This is weird. Too weird."

"Weirder than dating a vampire."

"You're telling me I'm a wolf man. Wolf man trumps vampire." Everyone laughed except Rosalie who had taken to standing in the corner and glaring at me. I chose to ignore her. "So this is the big secret?"

"I didn't want you to hate me. Everything in your culture says you should. You're a Quileute." Edward said

"Only by blood. I didn't grow up on the rez. I don't know any of the legends and I'm pretty sure I'm team Edward." he scoffed but couldn't hide his smile "Look, for now I'm human. Carlisle thinks once were together I won't shift."

"But if you do -"

"If I do " I interrupted "We'll deal with it."

"So we're not killing the mutt?" Rosalie pipped up.

"Give it your best shot blondie" I smirked

She stalked forward but Alice darted in front of her "NO! You can't kill Jacob! He's my best friend."

"You literally just met him" Rosalie scoffed

"But I've seen it. He's my friend and Edward's future husband."

"Alice!" Edward exclaimed

"What? I've seen it. You have a summer wedding."

"ALICE!" Edward said louder obviously trying to shut the pixie up.

"I thought your visions only worked when someone makes up their mind."

"Yip. If someone changes their course their future changes but Ed's pretty hung up on you. The wedding is in August though I'm not clear on what year."

"Alice!"

"You do look pretty mature though, so don't worry. Edward doesn't rob you of your youth."

"Why do I even bother?" Edward muttered and at this point everyone else was in hysterics.

I knew I should think that it was creepy that Alice was seeing a vision of our wedding when we had now started dating but it was kind of cute. In a creepy supernatural kind of way.

"So what I'm hearing" Rose started bring all the attention back to her "Is I can't kill him?"

Emmett faced palmed while Jasper looked a mixed between resigned and amused. Alice pouted while Edward stared daggers and Esme and Carlisle looked at Rosalie with disappointment.

It didn't phase her.

"Don't worry blondie, you'll get over it." I said with a dazzling smile.

She huffed and stormed out and Emmett moved to follow her. Jasper and Alice made to leave stating that obviously Rose, Emmett, Edward and I weren't going to be in school so someone had to represent and Carlisle and Esme welcomed me one more time before leaving for work.

"All in all that went well don't you think?" Edward asked with a small laugh

"Beside the part where you vampire family blurted out that I was destined to be a hairy wolf man and Rosalie stating multiple times that she wishes to kill me?" I said rolling my eyes while he smiled "Yeah meeting your family went great."

 _'A lot better than meeting mine'_ I thought to myself.


	9. The Game Begins

**The Game Begins**

"You know I've never skipped school before," I said flopping down on a comfortable couch that Edward had in his room. "You're a bad influence."

His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The whole back side of the house must be glass. His view looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range. The mountains were much closer than I would have believed.

"I never said I wasn't." He said staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No it just ..." he paused moving towards me. I shifted my legs so he could sit but as soon as he did he situated them back where they were; this time on top of his lap. "I thought hearing what you are and knowing what I am you would've run for the hills."

"Edward, this changes nothing."

"It changes everything. You're a Quileute."

"That means nothing." I insisted.

"You say that now. But you're still human. When you shift you will see things differently." He said sounding sure.

"Why are you so convinced that I'd leave you? It almost as though you're trying to push me away."

"I'm trying to not get hurt." He whispered so softly that I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear him.

"I won't leave you Edward. At least not for anything that superficial." I sat up dragging my body closer to his. "Don't stress" I placed my hand on his face "You'll get wrinkles"

He smirked "Not possible" he said with a little laugh turning his head towards me.

"Neither is Vampires and Shifters getting along yet here we are." I replied.

I don't know who moved first but the next thing I knew was his lips on mine. The coldness sent a wave of pleasure through me. I was accustomed to Edward's temperature by now. We pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. I don't know what Edward saw in mine but the admiration I saw in his eyes shocked me. It hit me that Edward loved me. He's said it since I've confronted him and he never stops but until that moment. It didn't hit me what that really meant.

Edward Cullen loved me and it was way too soon by any natural standard but I was starting to love him too.

With that realization I couldn't help myself from grabbing his face with both my hands and guiding his lips back towards mine. While our first kiss was chaste and hesitant this one was passionate. I felt Edward's hand work their way around my body as though he was trying to map out every line and edge it into his memory.

I moved to lie back down on the couch – which was conveniently big enough for us both – and he moves to cover me. Edward then moves his mouth to leave trails of kissing along my jaw bone to my neck and then works his way back up. As we kiss I move to roll effectively throwing us off the couch onto the floor causing both of us to laugh.

"This is why they invented beds." I said smiling and leaning in to kiss Edward again.

"I'll make sure to invest in one" he replied when we did pull apart.

Us being on the floor did nothing to stop us though as we connected ourselves again with me pressing my body into his.

I don't know how long we laid their just kissing one another but we had to break apart for air sometime. Edward laid on his back – not moving from the floor – and I was on my side curled into him. His hand across my waist, mine over his stomach, our legs entwined. It was a miracle – or pity depending on how you looked at it – we still had our clothes on.

"I haven't felt like this in centuries" Edward said out of the blue

"How?"

He turned his head to give me a small peck on my cheek "Happy." He shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad," I said moving to kiss him properly.

"God I love kissing you. Why didn't we do this sooner?" He asked with a smile causing me to laugh.

"Shall we make up for lost time?" I asked and he was kissing me again before I could properly finish the sentence.

"Can we come in?" a soft voice sounded from the hall.

"Noooooooooooooo" Edward groaned rolling away from me and flopping his hands on the ground very dramatically.

I laugh and shifted over to where he was and he immediately pulled me towards him and moved us so I was seated between his legs with his arms wrapped around me just as the door opened an Alice glided through.

"Someone better be dying" Edward said but the words held no heat "Cause there is seriously no other reason why I would stop kissing Jacob."

"You flatter me" I deadpanned while Alice gushed on how 'absolutely adorable' the two of us were.

"Actually," Jasper said, suddenly appearing as he walked into the room, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

The words were all common enough, but the context confused me. I gathered that Alice was a bit more reliable than the weatherman, though.

Edward's eyes lit up, but he hesitated.

"Of course I meant both of you" Jasper added

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me, excited.

"Go where, exactly?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball - you'll see why," he promised.

I was curious but I figured I'd find out soon enough. "I'm game."

"Good, then." The enthusiasm in Jasper's voice was catching, naturally.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." Alice bounded up and to the door in a fashion that would break any ballerina's heart.

"Like you don't know," Jasper teased, and they were swiftly on their way. Jasper managed to inconspicuously close the door behind them.

"Which ball will we be playing?" I demanded.

"Baseball of course." Edward scoffed as though it was obvious

I rolled my eyes. "Vampires like baseball?"

"It's the American pastime," he deadpanned with a shrug and I could help but laugh.

* * *

It was just beginning to drizzle when Edward reached the boarder and I contemplated why I even needed to come home first because Sam, Billy and the others were waiting for me. I realized that they must have all been shifters, Embry and Quil included.

Billy's face was impassive as stone as Edward parked right at the edge of the boarder.

Edward's low voice was furious. "This is crossing the line."

"What are you hearing that I'm not?" I guessed it was something in their thoughts that was making him irritated.

"They're thinking about dissolving the treaty. They want to plan an ambush for tonight when we're not expecting it" Edward was visibly shaking "I swear to God if they so much as growl to anyone in my family I'll ..."

"Hey," I said grabbing his hand in an effort to calm him down. "Let me deal with this," I suggested. Edward's black glare made me anxious. As much as I disliked all the secrets the Quileute's were keeping from me I didn't want any of them hurt. Which was bound to happen if an angry Edward was to be let loose.

To my surprise, he agreed. "That's probably best. Be careful, though. Shifters are unpredictable"

It wasn't meant as an insult but it still hurt. For all the anger I felt I was still a Quileute no matter how much I tried to state differently. I had accepted whole heartedly that Edward was a vampire. It was part of him, but it seemed that he had not returned the favour. Maybe it wasn't that he was afraid I'd leave him if I shifted but that he won't be able to stand by me if I did.

I saw Edward stiffen from the corner of my eye. It was his own damn fault for reading my mind.

"I'm sorry" he said.

There was no explanation needed beyond that. I knew what he meant.

"Don't be" I replied giving him a peck on the cheek.

Immediately there were growls from the outside and it looked like everyone had taken a step forward.

"Wait here." I told Edward.

I had forgotten for a moment that we had an audience. Deciding not to keep them waiting I opened the door of the Volvo and stepped out. I spared one last glance to Edward and saw that his grip on the steering wheel was so tight it looked as though it would bend under the pressure.

"Where's the party at and how come I wasn't invited?" I said as I walked away from the Volvo looking at Billy.

"I was worried about you." Billy said.

"Why?" I asked feigning concern "Is there any particular reason?"

"You don't know him Jake" Sam countered pointing at Edward who was still seated in the Volvo. "He's not who you think he is."

"Yeah man." Quil said.

"You might not understand now but he's lying to you" Embry added.

"We just want to protect you son." Billy said.

I scoffed in disbelief "I call bullshit. I'll have you know that I know exactly  **what** Edward is and he has been more honest with me in these last couple of months than anyone has been with me for my whole life. So don't you DARE try to bullshit me with this whole 'we're trying to protect you' crap."

"Jake!" Billy tried again obviously not registering what I had said "You need to listen"

"Oh my Gosh" I groaned "This is utterly pathetic." I threw up my hands and moved to walk back to the Volvo.

"They're not human!" Billy yelled in a last ditch attempt to stop me.

"Neither are any of you," I spat getting back into the Volvo.

Edward sped away leaving behind the dumb stricken faces of the guys I thought were my friends and my supposed sperm donor.

* * *

"Today is turning out to be splendid" I said sarcastically to Edward.

"It can't get much worse" he replied.

I laughed humorlessly "Well you see now you've gone and jinxed it."

"I am sorry" Edward said and continued before I could ask what for "I'm making your life unnecessarily difficult."

"It's not your fault" I replied and with a sly smile "You can't pick your soul mate."

"So you believe in soul mates now" Edward replied incredulously.

"Of course not," I smiled "But you do."

He turned his head ignoring the road to smile at me. "Let's just go play a good game of baseball."

"America's favorite pastime" I deadpanned causing him to laugh and turn back towards the road.

He suddenly made a sharp turn onto a road that was less road and more dirt path than anything else.

"Is this the part where you bury me deep inside the forest where no one can find my body" I quipped.

"Oh aren't you hilarious" he deadpanned as he stopped the car. "We have to walk from here."

"Is it far?" I asked.

"Not if I run." He smirked

"You run fast?" I question curiously.

"You have no idea" he laughed and then I was on his back and we were flying through the forest.

Before I could blink twice we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field and I was back on the ground.

"That … was … EPIC!" I laughed bouncing on my feet and swaying a little.

He smiled and placed his hand on my lower back to steady me. When I finally had my land legs back I looked around.

I could see the others all there; Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. Much farther out I could see Jasper and Alice, at least a quarter of a mile apart, appearing to throw something back and forth, but I never saw any ball. It looked like Carlisle was marking bases and after seeing how fast Edward could run I wasn't surprised at how far apart they were marking them

When we came into view, the three on the rocks rose.

Esme started toward us. Emmett followed after a long look at Rosalie's back; Rosalie had risen gracefully and strode off toward the field without a glance in our direction.

"It's really nice to see you too blondie!" I yelled after her retreating back.

"You really shouldn't antagonize her" Emmett said with a booming laugh.

"Em buddy" I said smiling "Where's the fun in that?"

"Where indeed?" he laughed back.

Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"It's very Alice" I replied.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast - yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright.

"For some reason I don't think I'd be able to keep up" I laughed "I'll watch for now"

He snickered and leaned in to kiss me. What I'm sure was supposed to be a peck turned into almost a full fledged make out scene. Only when Emmett yelled 'Get a room!' did Edward bound off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice, and shaking my head at Edward's antics I nodded. Esme matched her stride to mine and although I was by no means moving slow after seeing how fast they could move I appreciated it.

"Baseball not your game?" I asked realizing she wasn't playing.

"Quite the contrary actually. It's my favorite. I just prefer to referee - I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes - you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves." And then her eyes open wide as she realized what she had said

"You sound like my mom," I laughed showing her I didn't mind the comment. It was also the first time I spoke of my mom without my chest feeling as though it would explode from grief.

She laughed, too obviously relived. "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts - did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No," I replied. I tried to imagine someone as sweet as Esme going through something so horrifying

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed. "It broke my heart - that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added matter-of-factly.

"Edward just said you fell,"

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiled at me warmly. "That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear." The endearment sounded very natural on her lips. "He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."

"You don't mind, then?" I asked, hesitant again. "That I'm apparently all wrong for him?"

"No." She was thoughtful. "You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow. It is working out," she said.

Esme stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Emmett was at home plate swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air. Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward and the others would hear, as far out as they were. "Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

"Strike" I said smiling causing Emmett to point the bat at me and stick out his tongue.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her hand spun out again.

This time Emmett managed to hit the ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains - I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Wicked." I said. I've never seen a baseball game unfold quite like this one.

Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. I looked around when I realized Edward was missing.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me.

"How in the freaking world!" I exclaimed laughing

"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fastest."

"Wicked" I repeated

The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, the rate at which their bodies raced around the field.

I learned the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Jasper, trying to avoid Edward's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders.

"Safe," Esme called in a calm voice as if she didn't see the two of them practically slam into each other.

Emmett's team was up by one - Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies - when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again. You guys are unreal"

He flashed his special crooked smile. "I'm up," he said, heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field - with a boom that hurt my ears - that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. Edward's head snapped up and his attention was on her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see - I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"I don't know why I couldn't see them before. I should've known," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "Known what? What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked same time Carlisle said turning to Edward

"How soon?"

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running - they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward me again.

"They're too close."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level.

"You catch, Esme," Edward said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me.

"You wanna fill me in?" I asked.

"Three other vampires are on their way" he said tersely "And they're not exactly like us"

"Meaning they feed on humans." I said and he nodded.

"You worried they'd attack me?"

"Yes and no. I'm worried that they'd recognize you as a shifter."

"But I haven't shifted or anything."

"No but you reek of Quileute. It's impossible not to notice you have the gene."

"I smell like a Quileute?" I asked just to clarify and at Edward's answering nod I scoffed "Cause that's not weird. Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"It never came up" he answered with a shrug and I shook my head in disbelief.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

"Take your hair down," Edward said.

I obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair.

"That won't help," Alice said softly. "I could smell him across the field."

"I know." A hint of frustration colored his tone.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game halfheartedly.

The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield. Now and again I was aware of Rosalie's eyes on me. They were full of anger for reasons only Rosalie knew.

Edward paid no attention to the game at all, eyes and mind ranging the forest and then suddenly he froze and his eyes zeroed in on right field.

"You trust me?" he asked

"For some strange reason." I replied.

He nodded and then took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming while Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage that apparently was much too faint for my ears.


	10. First Panic ... Stop ... Then Panic ... Stop ... and Panic Some More

**First Panic ... Stop ... Then Panic ... Stop ... and Panic Some More**

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward Edward's family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Cullens. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The man in front had olive-toned skin beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister. I guess feeding on humans could do that to you

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Jacob."

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word "home," but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. The anger I felt over his nonchalance was surprising.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us - Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Jacob to get the car," he casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl unlike anything I'd ever heard before ripping from his throat.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.

"He's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent seemed to catch my scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.

"You fraternizing with the enemy?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward. "You know I did wonder how come he was so … tan."

Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again.

"I said he's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But he's a shifter and yet he's not reacting so I have to wonder …," Laurent protested trailing off. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tensed like a lion in front of me.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing - trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward me and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the shifter."

I hated that they spoke of me as though I wasn't standing right there. It took everything in me not to tell Laurent where to shove it but I didn't think that would bode over well and it was best to let Carlisle take the lead.

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face.

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. They gathered together, blocking me from view as they converged. Alice was instantly at my side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed toward us.

"Let's go." Edward's voice was low and bleak.

Once we were into the trees, Edward slung me over his back without breaking stride the others close on his heels. For some reason the trip felt longer this time. I kept my head down.

We reached the Volvo and Edward barely stopped before the door of the car was opened and I was ushered in.

The others were already in the car, and Edward was starting the engine. It roared to life and we swerved backward, spinning around to face the winding road.

Edward was growling something too fast for me to understand, but it sounded a lot like a string of profanities.

We hit the main road, and though our speed increased, I could see much better where we were going. And we were headed south, away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

No one answered. No one even looked at me.

"Dammit, Edward! You wanna share what the fuck is going on with the class? Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here - far away - now." He didn't look back, his eyes on the road. The speedometer read a hundred and five miles an hour.

"That's all well and great." I said speaking slowly as though I was talking to an idiot "Want to clue me in on as to why."

No one answered.

"Edward!" I insisted.

"Jacob, just please be quiet right now."

"Oh hell no! Someone better start explaining to me what the hell is going on right now."

"Calm down, Jacob." His voice was cold. "I'm trying to save your life."

"Save my life!" I yelled "I'm not your fucking damsel in distress Edward."

I was seething and I felt like I could explode at any moment.

"Edward, pull over." Emmett spoke for the first time.

He flashed him a hard look, and then sped up.

"Edward, if you don't pull this car over we all going to die cause Jake looks like he's about to shift."

"You don't understand," he roared in frustration. I'd never heard his voice so loud. The speedometer neared one hundred and fifteen. "He's a tracker Emmett! Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!"

I felt Emmett stiffen next to me, and I wondered at his reaction to the word. It meant something more to the three of them than it did to me; I wanted to understand, but the fucking dickhead refused to explain.

"Pull over, Edward." Alice's tone was reasonable, but there was a ring of authority in it I'd never heard before.

The speedometer inched passed one-twenty.

"It's not going to matter if he tracks us if Jacob shifts first and you know it. We don't know if Jake would be able to control it." She reasoned.

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession - and he wants him, Alice - him, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where -" Emmett started.

Edward interrupted him. "How long do you think it will take him to find the reservation. Forks is not that big of a place and the Quileutes aren't very subtle. And he won't care about a treaty and you know it. His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

I froze with a sudden realization. "We have to go to the rez. We have to warn the others."

"They can take care of themselves" Edward spat.

"They could do it better if they had a bit of warning." I countered

"He's right," Emmett said.

The car slowed slightly "No" he growled and it sped up again

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice coaxed.

"There are no options," Edward hissed.

"I am not asking!" I screamed, only it came out more like a growl.

"These are the people that have lied to you and kept you in the dark."

"That does not matter! They need to be warned!"

"They are shifters! They can take care of their fucking selves."

"I highly doubt that every single person on the rez is a shifter. What about those who aren't? You what? Just don't care? Because they're Quileute. Well news flash I am one of them!"

"You and your fucking identity crisis. One minute it's 'oh they lie to me I'm not one of them' and the next is 'these are my people'. I call bullshit."

I had never felt anger like this before "EDWARD STOP THE FUCKING CAR!"

We screeched to a sudden stop on the shoulder of the highway.

"You of all people 'Mr. Mood Swings' do not get to tell me about identity crisis! Now turn this fucking car around before I rip you to bits and BURN THE PIECES." I all but growled.

He ignored me completely.

"We have to take him back," Emmett said.

"No." Edward was absolute.

"James' no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch Jake."

"He'll wait."

Emmett smiled. "I can wait, too."

"You guys do understand that I'm sitting right here." I said. Emmett smiled and nudged my shoulder while Edward continued ignoring me.

"You didn't see - you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him." Edward said

Emmett didn't seem upset by the idea. "That's an option."

"Dude! Violence!" I said to Emmett and he smiled and nudged me again.

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too." Edward went on

"There are enough of us."

"There's another option," Alice said quietly.

Edward turned on her in fury, his voice a blistering snarl. "There - is - no - other - option!"

Emmett and I both stared at him in shock, but Alice seemed unsurprised. I felt my hand start to shake. I didn't understand what it meant before but I knew now it was my body trying to shift and it looked like this time being around Edward might not be able to stop it.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" I said trying to will my hand to stop shaking

"No," Edward growled. Alice glared at him, finally provoked.

"Listen," I demanded leaving no room for argument. "You take me back."

"No," he interrupted.

I glared at him and continued. "You take me back so I can pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave the Rez alone. I'll talk to Sam and my dad let them know that I'm leaving the Rez to stay with you and this is my decision. That'll ensure the guys don't come after you and we'd only have this tracker dude to deal with."

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett said. I was really starting to like this dude.

"It might work - and we simply can't leave the entire Reservation to fend for themselves without warning. Logically I know you know that," Alice said.

Everyone looked at Edward.

"It's too dangerous - I don't want James within a hundred miles of Jacob."

"I'm still right here." I said

At the same time Emmett was supremely confident. "Edward, he's not getting through us."

Alice thought for a minute. "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave Jake alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"I demand that you take me home." I said

Edward pressed his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Dude either you turn this car around or I'll walk the entire way to the rez" I said

"I'd like to see you try." He scoffed.

"Fucking asshole" I spat throwing the door of the Volvo open and begin walking in the direction of the Rez.

Before I could get very far Edward was in front of me and Alice and Emmett were at the side staying out of it but ready to intervene if necessary.

"Get back in the car Jake. I'm trying to protect you."

"You're not hearing me Edward. I am not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself."

"Not against Vampires."

"And who the fuck fault is that. I wouldn't have vampires after me if it wasn't for you. Wait no that's not true. Being a shifter I probably would have but I would've been able to protect my self. The only reason I haven't shifted is because of you and you know it" I accused "Look, I would've been drawn into the lovely world of shifters and vampires anyway but you need to get it through you head that I am not your responsibility and you do not get to tell me what to do."

"You're being a child." He spat

"I AM a child. You seem to forget that old man. Young or not I can make my own decisions and I say we go to the rez" I moved to step around him.

He grabbed my hand to stop me and before I could even think about what I was doing I spun around and head butted him snarling. He fell back to the floor with a thud, face cracking where I hit him and immediately healing. He looked up at me and I could see the fear in his eyes but I didn't care. All I could think about was how much I wanted to rip him apart. Every bone in my body hurt and felt like it was expanding. My teeth got sharper …

"Fuck." I heard and it registered just enough for me to recognize it was Alice.

"Jake …" Emmett said drawing my attention from Edward to him "Buddy … I know we don't know each other that long but I need you to listen to me okay."

I growled and took a warning step forward.

Emmett held his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm "Jacob!" he tried again "I know Edward's being an ass right now but he loves you and because of that he's not thinking straight. And neither are you. You don't want to kill him. You don't. That's the wolf in you and whereas I understand that one day you're going to need to turn now is really not a good time. So try to control it."

I tried to focus on what he was saying concentrating on calming down. Everything stopped hurting but I was still shaking and I felt an anger I couldn't control try to burst free.

"We're going to the Rez." I repeated to Edward as I walked over to him and held out my hand to help him up.

"I'm sorry" He said grabbing it and pulling himself up. When he spoke, his voice sounded worn.

"You're still an ass" I responded.

"Here Here" Alice said walking to the back seat of the Volvo. Emmett laughed and followed her.

When we were all back in the car and on our way to the Rez I turned to Emmett "Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem buddy." He said with his booming laugh. Emmett was so laid back it was unreal "How you feeling? Still want to kill us all."

"Oh yeah. I laughed showing him my shaking hand "But I got it under control."

"Pack the first things your hands touch talk to whoever you need to and get out. I don't care what they say to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the border." Edward said interrupting ignoring the conversation we were having.

"Yes sir! What every you say sir!" I said sarcastically giving him a half hearted salute that made Alice snicker.

"Look, I'm just trying to …" he started

"Protect me." I interrupted. "I know. You're just going about it the wrong way."

* * *

The needle on the speedometer started to race up the dial but Edward stayed quiet.

We pulled up at the reservation in record time and we were all out of the car before Edward could properly stop.

"Let's go" he said not looking at me.

"You can't cross the border. The treaty states …" I said

"James won't care about a treaty!" he countered cutting me off.

"I'm not letting you any where near the people of the Rez right now since you were so hell bent on leaving them to their own devices."

"I'm not letting you go by yourself."

I nodded "Fair enough. Emmett let's go."

"Jake … " Edward started

"No! Emmett's coming with me. I'll grab my shit talk to the guys and come back and hopefully by then Alice would've helped you pull your head from out of your ass." I said walking away but not before throwing a wink at Alice and receiving a smile in return.

"Fifteen minutes." Was his response

"Bite me" was mine as I crossed over into the Rez Emmett by my side.

"He means well" Emmett said with a smile.

"I know" I said with a small laugh. "Does he always get like this in a stressful situation?"

"Only when he cares." Emmett smiled.

I shook my head "Here we are. Casa de Black" I said running up the few steps to unlock the door.

"This is where you live?" Emmett questioned and I nodded "Rosalie has bigger closets." Be there was no malice in his words.

I laughed "Well not all of us can be old and rich like you guys."

"GET OFF OUR LAND BLOODSUCKER!" I heard Sam yell before I saw him.

"Here we go." Emmett whispered.

"Last door on your left." I said to Emmett "Just grab a bunch of my clothes and the pictures I have on my dresser of my mom. I handle this."

Without a word Emmett moved inside and I walked down to meet Sam. Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared and even Seth was there as well.

"That was quick." I said to Sam.

"He's not allowed on our land!" Sam said.

"I know." I said nodding.

"You don't know why man" Embry said

"Actually I do. He's a vampire." I saw all of them look shocked "All the Cullens are. And you guys are shifters. It's the worse kept secret."

"If you know then you know that it is not safe to be around them. They are the enemy."

"Look, I don't have time for this right now. It's not important." Sam moved to talk so I continued quickly "What is important is there's a vamp called James and he's tracking me. He might come here so you guys need to be prepared."

"What do you mean tracking you?" Quil asked.

"I mean he's after me."

"I got your shit, let's go" Emmett said bounding out of the house with two duffel bags over his shoulder.

"If there's a vamp after you, you should stay on the rez." Sam said eyes on Emmett "It will be harder to get you here.

"If I stay on the rez it'll guarantee he'll come here. If I'm not there's a chance that he wouldn't even bother with here."

"So you're choosing the vamps over us." Paul said.

"Oh there's an us?" I sighed "I do not have time for this. Look, just take care of yourselves and the rez. I'll see you when I see you. And don't worry. This …" I said pointing to Emmett "Was a onetime thing. The Cullens will stay off the land."

And with that I turned my back on the Reservation for who know how long.


	11. The Calm Before The Crisis

**The Calm Before the Crisis**

"Why did this happen?" I asked. "Why me?"

He stared blackly at the road ahead obviously not expecting my question. "It's my fault - I was a fool to expose you like that." The rage in his voice was directed internally.

"That's not what I meant," I insisted. "I was there, big deal. It didn't bother the other two. Why did this James decide to kill me? I just don't get you vamps man."

He hesitated, thinking before he answered.

"I got a good look at his mind tonight," he began in a low voice. "I'm not sure if there's anything I could have done to avoid this, once he saw you. It is partially your fault." His voice was wry. "If you weren't a shifter. Weren't our natural born enemy he might not have bothered. It also helps that you haven't shifted as yet. This is probably his best and only chance to actually kill you. But when I defended you... well, that made it a lot worse. He's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter and nothing else. His existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all he asks of life. Suddenly we've presented him with a beautiful challenge - a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one worthy target. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is now with the chance of gaining bragging rights on killing a shifter. It's his favourite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever." His tone was full of disgust.

He paused a moment.

"But if I had stood by, he would have tried to kill you right then," he said with hopeless frustration.

"You say 'try' as if I could fend off a freaking vampire man. Shifter blood or no, at this current moment I'm very much human," I said.

"I'm almost certain you would've shifted. It would've been an automatic self defence response."

"So did you defend me because you thought I needed defending or because you were once again trying to delay the shift?"

Edward's silence and utter disregard for the question was answer enough. "I don't think I have any choice but to kill him now," he muttered. "Carlisle won't like it."

I could hear the tires cross the bridge, though I couldn't see the river in the dark. I knew we were getting close. I had to ask him now.

"How can you kill a vampire?"

He glanced at me with unreadable eyes.

"At some point in time I'm going to have to know Edward. You need to face that." I said.

His voice was suddenly harsh. "The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds, and then burn the pieces."

I nodded. "And the other two will fight with him?"

"The woman will. I'm not sure about Laurent. They don't have a very strong bond - he's only with them for convenience. He was embarrassed by James in the meadow..."

"But James and the woman - they'll try to kill you guys?" I asked bluntly and again his lack of response was answer enough. "Is he still following?"

"Yes. But he won't attack the house. Not tonight."

He turned off onto the invisible drive. We drove right up to the house. The lights inside were bright, but they did little to alleviate the blackness of the encroaching forest. Emmett had my door open before the truck was stopped; waving his hand towards the ground while simultaneously bowing as if to say 'my lady'.

"Douche" I said laughing and pushing him out of the way playfully so I could get out of the car.

He laughed and before I could even blink Emmett had grabbed my hand and ran me through the door and we burst into the large white room, Edward and Alice at our sides. All of them were there; they were already on their feet at the sound of our approach. Laurent stood in their midst. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Emmett's throat as he skidded to a stop next to Edward.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring balefully at Laurent.

Laurent's face was unhappy. "I was afraid of that."

Alice danced to Jasper's side and whispered in his ear; her lips quivered with the speed of her silent speech. They flew up the stairs together. Rosalie watched them, and then moved quickly to Emmett's side. Her beautiful eyes were intense and - when they flickered unwillingly to my face - furious.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended him, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him," Emmett promised. There was no doubt what he meant.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

His coven, I thought, of course. The show of leadership in the clearing was merely that, a show.

Laurent was shaking his head. He glanced at me, perplexed, and back to Carlisle. "Are you sure it's worth it? He is in fact the enemy"

Edward's enraged roar filled the room and I placed a calming hand on his back hoping to stop him from doing something stupid; Laurent cringed back.

Carlisle looked gravely at Laurent. "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent understood. He deliberated for a moment. His eyes took in every face, and finally swept the bright room.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north - to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on... I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head, but I saw him flicker another puzzled look at me.

"Go in peace," was Carlisle's formal answer.

Laurent took another long look around himself, and then he hurried out the door.

The silence lasted less than a second.

"How close?" Carlisle looked to Edward.

Esme was already moving; her hand touched an inconspicuous keypad on the wall, and with a groan, huge metal shutters began sealing up the glass wall.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run him south."

"And then?"

Edward's tone was deadly. "As soon as Jake is clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed, his face grim.

"Why should we?" Rosalie hissed. "What is he to us? To me? Except a menace - a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

I rolled my eyes at the venom in her voice.

"Rose..." Emmett murmured, putting one hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.

"Look we get it Rose-a-bitch. You don't like me. That's fan-freaking-tastic but this is not the time to hash it out. Either you fight with your family or don't. It's as simple as that." I said.

She didn't reply but also made no move to walk away. In no time at all it appeared that everything had been settled. Edward and Emmett were ready to leave, Emmett carrying a heavy-looking backpack over his shoulder. Carlisle was handing something small to Esme. He turned and handed Alice the same thing - it was a tiny silver cell phone.

"Wait!" I said. "I don't think I should go with Alice. You need her with you guys to help track James."

"You can't go with just Jasper." Emmett replied.

"I know. So Blondie should come with."

"Now your pushing it mutt" she growled taking a step towards me.

"It's that charming attitude right there why I think you should. In the clearing everyone defended my except psycho there." I said nodding to Rosalie "Out of everyone, James is not going to expect Rose and I to be in the same room together. Hence why we should."

"He's right" Carlisle said and it was final."

"I hate you" Rosalie growled replacing Alice by Jasper's side.

"I know" I replied smiling.

"Rosalie, Jasper - take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

They nodded. Jasper looked as though he was going into strategic mode while Rosalie was glowering at Carlisle with a resentful expression.

"We're taking the Jeep."

I was surprised to see that Carlisle intended to go with Edward. I realized that they made up the hunting party.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

Everyone watched Alice as she closed her eyes and became incredibly still.

Finally her eyes opened. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the Esme and I. Jasper and Rose should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain.

"Let's go." Carlisle began to walk toward the kitchen.

But Edward was at my side at once. He caught me up in his iron grip, crushing me to him. He seemed unaware of his watching family as he pulled my face to his. "I'm sorry" he whispered and then his lips were against mine. Then it was over. He set me down, still holding my face, his glorious eyes burning into mine.

His eyes went blank, curiously dead, as he turned away.

And they were gone.

The silent moment dragged on, and then Esme's phone vibrated in her hand. It flashed to her ear.

"Now," she said. Esme touched my cheek as she passed and Alice gave me a hung.

"Be safe." Esme whispered "And don't die" Alice added as they slipped out the door.

Jasper and Rosalie waited. Rosalie's phone seemed to be at her ear before it buzzed.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." She vanished into the shadows the way Edward had gone.

Jasper and I looked at each other.

"You're either incredibly brave or utterly stupid," he said with a quiet laugh.

"What?" I said shocked.

"I can feel what you're feeling now - and you're not even a bit scared."

I smiled "I'm not. I have faith in you guys but if push comes to shove I can handle my own" I said confidently. "So maybe it's a bit of both."

He laughed "Out of everyone that Edward could've been fated to be with I'm glad it's you," he said, smiling kindly at me.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Edward needs someone willing to let him take care of them"

I look at him incredulously and he laughed and then continued

"But he also needs someone strong enough to take care of him."

I had no other response to that than to smile. I heard nothing, but then Rosalie stepped through the front door.

"Let's go" she barked

* * *

When I woke up I was momentarily confused. My thoughts were hazy, still twisted up in dreams and nightmares and it took me longer than it should have to realize where I was.

This room was too bland to belong anywhere but in a hotel. The bedside lamps, bolted to the tables, were a dead giveaway, as were the long drapes made from the same fabric as the bedspread, and the generic watercolor prints on the walls.

I tried to remember how I got here, but nothing came at first.

I did remember the sleek black car, the glass in the windows darker than that on a limousine. The engine was almost silent, though we'd raced across the black freeways at more than twice the legal speed.

And I remembered Jasper sitting with me on the dark leather backseat talking about anything and everything as though we were long time friends. It was shocking how easily I got along with everyone from Edward's family (certain blonds excluded). It was almost as though there was a Jacob size hole within the family that I filled. It was easy to forget that they were vampires.

Sleep had evaded me; the confidence I had slowly draining away the further we moved from Forks but Jasper provided a nice distraction. I was sure he was using his powers but he claimed my emotional control was all me and he was doing nothing.

I was still awake when we came through a shallow mountain pass and the sun, behind us now, reflected off the tiled rooftops of the Valley of the Sun. I didn't have enough emotion left to be surprised that we'd made a three-day journey in one. I stared blankly at the wide, flat expanse laid out in front of me. There were palm trees, the scrubby creosote, the haphazard lines of the intersecting freeways, the green swaths of golf courses and turquoise splotches of swimming pools, all submerged in a thin smog and embraced by the short, rocky ridges that weren't really big enough to be called mountains. Florida maybe? I hadn't realized we'd been driving for so long. Probably helps when you're a vampire who doesn't need sleep.

I remembered nearing the airport.. but not passing it. I suppose that must have been when I'd fallen asleep.

Though, now that I'd chased the memories down, I did have a vague impression of leaving the car - the sun was just falling behind the horizon - my arm draped over Jasper's shoulder and his arm firm around my waist, dragging me along as I stumbled through the warm, dry shadows, Rosalie growling behind us.

I had no memory of this room.

I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. The red numbers claimed it was three o'clock and the darkness outside told me it was morning.

I rose stiffly. I looked down at myself. I was still wearing the clothes from the baseball game. I need a long shower and to change. I padded to the walk in bathroom, only stopping to grab clothes from my duffle bag. When the hot water hit my skin it was a welcome relief. I was now fully awake.

It was only after I had finished with my shower and had thrown on a pair of sweat pants and a hoddie did I realize I was starving. I couldn't remember the last time I ate.

I was contemplating on the benefits of room service when a light tap on the door startled me.

"I'm coming in" Rosalie said already halfway in the room. "Jasper reminded me that you need to eat, so here." She handed me a plate packed to the brim with sausages, bacon, hash browns, waffles and toast.

"Did you poison it?" I asked, only slightly kidding. She was crazy.

"Yes." she said with a smile "We'll need to stay inside. Anything you want you gotta ask me or Jasper," she told me.

"Okay." she nodded and moved to walk out the room "Did you really poison it?" I asked again still not entirely sure.

"Yes," she repeated and this time her smile was more maniacal. Then she was gone.

I stared at the food for a while before deciding I was way too hungry to not risk it. It was probably no better than any other hotel food I'd had but at that moment it was the best thing I had ever tasted.

When I had finished I went through the door into the living room of the hotel suite. I could hear a low buzz of voices coming from the TV. Jasper sat motionlessly at the desk in the corner, his eyes watching the news with no glimmer of interest. Rosalie said on the floor drawing what looked like designs in a sketch pad.

"I didn't die." I said to no one in particular as I sat on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Give it a second" Rosalie replied not looking up from her pad and Jasper gave a quiet laugh.

"What do we do now?" I asked ignoring her.

"We wait for Carlisle to call."

"And should he have called by now?" I could see that I was near the mark.

"You ask a lot of questions." Rosalie bit out

"You avoid giving me answers." I replied but decided to switch the conversation. "That looks really good." I said point to her drawing.

"Bite me." she growled.

I scoffed "Oh wow. Try to pay a girl a compliment and she growls at you. Which one of us is the mutt again." I said with a roll of my eyes moving to get up.

"You really mean that?" She said in a small voice as I was about to walk back into my room.

It made me pause because I had never heard Rosalie speak to me in any other way than to growl and at the same time Jasper quietly got up and moved into another room.

"Yeah it's great." I finally replied when I regained the ability to speak. "What's it for?" I said walking back towards her.

"Nothing really. I just always loved designing clothes." she said sliding over the book to me.

"These are really good. You should have your own line."

"You're not messing with me?"

"Rose ..." I paused, "Can I call you Rose? It's easier that Rose-a-bitch."

She laughed and nodded.

"Rose," I started again smiling "You're the one that has a problem with me not the other way. And I think these are amazing. Not my style and probably way out of my budget bracket but amazing."

"Thanks." she said.

We sat in comfortable silence until Rosalie decided to break it "I guess Edward could've done worse."

I smiled "What's worse than a mutt."

"A human." both Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time. I didn't even see when he came back into the room.

The quickness of their answer had me laughing, which caused them to laugh and soon we were all laughing for no reason at all.

We stayed in the room. At some point Jasper and I began a game of chess which he won. I demanded a rematch and twenty six games later I finally beat him. Jasper swore that he didn't lose on purpose and I won on my own merit. Game twenty eight he won again. Rosealie called down to the front desk and asked them to ignore our maid service for now. The windows stayed shut, the TV on, though no one watched it. At regular intervals, food was delivered for me. Not as much as the morning but enough that I was never hungry.

As the afternoon wore on, I had somehow moved from playing chess with Jasper to talking to Rosalie and occasionally giving my input into her designs. I remembered again what I thought about the Jacob size hole and marveled at just how easy it was to get along with everyone.

They never treated me like an outsider even though that was exactly what I was.

"How do you become a vampire?" I asked no one in particular. The question shocked even me because even though I had wondered about it I hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"I think," Rose said, speaking slowly "Edward wouldn't want you to know," she said firmly, but I sensed she didn't agree.

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know."

"As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal - much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Alice, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey." the answer came from Jasper who until now was in the corner but he moved to be seated next to me.

"We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," Rosalie said, her teeth glistening.

"The venom doesn't kill -" Jasper continued "It's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So... if the venom is left to spread..." I murmured.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death." he finished

I was quiet.

"It's not pleasant, you see." Rosalie commented offhandedly.

"Edward had mentioned once that it was very hard to do... I don't quite understand," I said.

"We're also like sharks in a way." Rosalie laughed humourlessly "Once we taste the blood, or even smell it for that matter, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes impossible. So you see, to actually bite someone, to taste the blood, it would begin the frenzy. It's difficult on both sides - the blood-lust on the one hand, the awful pain on the other."

"Who wants to share their awfully personal becoming a vampire story?" I asked trying to keep the curiosity out of my voice so that they won't feel pressured.

Both Jasper and Rosalie looked at each other waiting for the other to start speaking. Just as I was getting use to the silence the phone rang. The shrill effectively pulling us out of our individual trances.

Before the first ring even finished Jasper had answered and looking over to me placed the phone on speaker.

"Something's changed." Alice said from the phone. Her voice was urgent.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked intently

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold... a gold stripe across the mirrors."

"Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing - another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

Jasper's voice was calm, methodical, as he questioned her in a practiced way. "What is he doing?"

"I - I don't - I can't be sure. I can't see."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits."

And then the call ended.

"What does it mean? Besides the fact that for a cute pixy Alice can be creepy sometimes" I asked.

Neither of them answered for a moment, though they did look slight less tense than they were before then Jasper looked at me.

"It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"But we don't know where those rooms are?"

"No."

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." Rosalie's voice was bleak.

"Should we call?" I asked. They traded a serious look, undecided.

And the phone rang again.

This time Rosalie answered but she didn't speak first.

"Yes," she said, glancing at me. She listened for a long moment.

"Yes," Rosalie said into the phone, and then she spoke to me. "Jacob?"

She held the phone out toward me. I ran to it.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Since when does Rosalie call you anything other than mutt?," Edward said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah well she couldn't resist once I turned on the charm." I said, then I rememebered we were in the middle of a crisis. "Alice saw that he got away."

"You don't have to worry, though. He won't find anything to lead him to you. You just have to stay there and wait till we find him again."

"I'll be fine. What's happening with the rez? Are they okay?"

"Yes - the female has been in town. She went to the reservation but it seems like Sam and the others increased patrol. She didn't risk crossing the border. You were right to warn them."

"Thinking clearly now?" I said not expecting an answer "And are you safe?"

"Yes. To both questions. I'm sorry I've been such a pain. I don't handle stress well."

I let out a strangled laugh "I miss you," I whispered.

"I know, Jacob. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half myself away with you. And I won't rest until it's safe enough for you to come back"

"I love you," I reminded him.

"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too? More than you could ever imagine"

"Yes, I can, actually."

"I'll come for you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Then the phone went dead, and dead silence filled the room.

Immortality must grant endless patience. Neither Jasper nor Rosalie seemed to feel the need to do anything at all. For a while, Rosalie went back to sketching but when she was done, she simply sat, looking at the blank walls with her timeless eyes. Jasper, too, seemed to have no urge to pace the way I did.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch because the touch of Rose's cold hands woke me briefly just enough for me to walk to bed, but I was unconscious again before my head hit the pillow.


	12. The Crisis Before The Storm

**The Crisis before the Storm**

I could feel it was too early again when I woke, and I knew I was getting the schedule of my days and nights slowly reversed. I lay in my bed and listened to the quiet voices of Rosalie and Jasper in the other room. That they were loud enough for me to hear at all was strange. I rolled till my feet touched the floor and then staggered to the living room

"The clock on the TV said it was just after two in the morning. Rosalie and Jasper were sitting together on the sofa, Rose sketching again while Jasper looked over her shoulder. They didn't look up when I entered, too engrossed in Rose's work.

I crept to Jasper's side to peek.

"What's with the ballet studio?" I asked quietly.

They both turned to me suddenly.

"You know this room?" Jasper asked

"Not that one specifically. But the design, the bar, it's a ballet studio. My mom wanted me to be well rounded so I took ballet until I was brave enough to throw a tantrum." They were staring again "What?"

"This is the room Alice saw." Rosalie said. "She's trying to find out where the room is. You wouldn't happen to know this room?"

Rosalie pull out another drawing which must of been the dark room Alice mentioned. The walls were paneled in wood, a little too dark, out of date. The floor was tiled with the ugliest pattern you would every see. There was a large window against the south wall, and an opening through the west wall led to the living room. The focus of the room from this perspective, the TV in the southwest corner of the room. An well used sectional sofa curved around in front of the TV, a round coffee table in front of it.

"That's my mother's house." I whispered, pointing. "No one lives there anymore, obviously, since she died but that's her house."

Two pairs of eternal eyes stared at me.

Jasper was already off the couch, phone in hand, dialing. I stared at the precise rendering of my mother's family room. Uncharacteristically, Rosalie slid closer to me. She lightly touched her hand to my shoulder, and the physical contact seemed to quell the panic I hadn't realized was rising.

Jasper's lips were trembling with the speed of his words, the low buzzing impossible to decipher. I couldn't concentrate.

"Jacob," Jasper said gaining my full attention.

"Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?"

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

Then the rest of his sentence sunk in.

"Hide for a while? What's a while? What about school? My friends? I can't just leave."

"Even if it means you live" Rosalie countered "You want to risk that for what? High school. That's what you want to bitch about"

I was wondering where the spiteful Rosalie who hated my guts went "Not everyone lives for eternity. This is my one shot. So yeah I'm bitching about High School" I shot back.

"We'll catch him, Jake," Jasper assured me. "I promise you that. It won't be forever. We'll catch him."

"And what if you get hurt? Do you think that's okay with me? I've become pretty attached to you guys. Even blondie"

Rosalie laughed "We don't break that easily. Jasper's right. We'll catch him."

The phone rang again. Rosalie answered this time, talking as rapidly as ever.

"They're just boarding their plane," Rose told me. "They'll land at nine-forty-five." Just a few more hours till he was here.

"I'm going to check us out" Jasper said "You should make sure you're packed" he said to me walking out the door

Then the phone rang again surprising both me and Rosalie. She answered her expression turning from confusion to completely blank in an instant.

She held the phone out to me without a word.

"Who is it?" I asked

Billy, she mouthed. I still couldn't read her expression.

"Hello?" I said tentatively

"So it's true. You are with the bloodsuckers." Billy replied

"I don't have time for this" I spat moving to hang up.

"WAIT JAKE!" I heard through the phone. Something about his tone made me stop.

"You have five seconds to convince me not to hang up this phone."

"Someone wants to talk to you." was Billy's reply. I heard shuffling as the phone passed hands.

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." The voice I heard now was as unfamiliar but I know who it was. It was a man's tenor voice, a very pleasant, generic voice - the kind of voice that you heard in the background of luxury car commercials. He spoke very quickly.

"Now, I know you don't care about what happens to Billy so I'm not going to waste my time with threats against him. What I do wonder is how much you value Seth. Little Seth. Young innocent Seth who has yet to live his life. And if he's not enough I took the privilege of taking his sister as well. Now I don't want to hurt them, I really don't, so please do exactly as I say, and he'll be fine." He paused for a minute while I was already trying to formulate a plan in my head. "That's very good," he congratulated. "Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Billy, you're not going to change my mind.'"

"No, Billy, you're not going to change my mind." I spat, killing James 100 times over in my head.

"Oh the hatred. That sounded believable. You should be an actor." The voice was amused, still light and friendly. It made me growl "Why all the growly growly. I thought we were having a pleasant chat. Now, are you alone? Just answer yes or no."

"No."

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."

Yes."

"All right, then," the agreeable voice continued, "Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your new friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

"No."

I heard a scream that sounded like Leah followed by a whimper that souned like Seth. The bastard really had them

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that and that I wouldn't have to maime these poor young souls. I think you deserve another shot. Let's try that again. Do you think you could get away from them? Answer yes or no."

"Yes." Not that they psycho was giving me a choice.

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that would be very bad for your friends. New and old," the friendly voice promised. "You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you tried to bring anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with your very human friends if that was the case. Do you understand? Answer yes or no."

"Yes." I said but the anger in my voice scared me. I really wanted to kill the bastard.

"Very good, Jacob. Now this is what you have to do. I want you to go to your mother's house. Next to the phone there will be a key and number. Call it, and I'll tell you where to go from there. And bring the key along if you think it would help." I already knew where I would go, and where this would end. But I would follow his instructions just enough to buy me some time to form a plan. "Can you do that? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Before 48 hours, please, Jacob. I haven't got eternity," he said politely.

"Go to hell" I spat

"Ah, be careful now, Jacob. Wait until I ask you to speak, please. It's important, now, that you don't make your friends suspicious when you go back to them. Now repeat after me, 'Goodbye Billy' Say it now."

"Go fuck yourself" I said instead and then I hung up.

My anger was consuming me but I needed to break past that brick wall of pain. To plan. For I had no choices now but one, save Leah and Seth and if I go down make sure the bastard James went down with me.

"Jacob?" that was Jasper.

I focused on controlling my emotions. Jasper would know if I lied and said I was alright. I focused on me ripping James' head off. The thought made me calmer than it should. I pushed the terror. My decision was made. I wondered if Alice would see. How much time did I have before she called. It did no good to waste time agonizing over the outcome.

"I'm fine. Just a bit anxious" I answered finally.

He seemed to accept that. I found myself grateful that Jasper was an empath and not a telepath. I tried to concentrate on my escape but no full plan was coming to my head. I would just have to wing it when the time came.

"What did Billy want?" Rosalie asked pulling me out of my own thoughts.

For a moment I had forgotten she was in the room.

"The same 'Edward is a leech, you have disgraced the Black family name' shtick. Nothing I didn't expect. "

"Well you know you have a family with us. You're one of us now and we protect our own." She replied with conviction

"You make me blush" I said as I turned away. I couldn't let her see my face. Here I was trying to run away from these people when all they were trying to do was protect me. A part of me said I should let them know but another part of me - the part that cared for Seth and Leah - said that was a bad idea.

She laughed and moved into her room. Probably to pack her things

My eye fell on a blank page of the hotel stationery on the desk. There was an envelope there, too. That was good.

"Jasper," I asked slowly, without turning, keeping my voice level. "If I write a letter for my Edward, would you give it to him? "

"Why would you need to write a letter to Edward? He's coming here." he asked confused. I could see him studying me closely. Probably trying to get a read on my emotions but I had them under control.

"You'd do anything - ANYTHING - to protect Alice right. Whether or not it was the smart thing to do. Whether or not you had people on your side. You'd do it?" I asked instead of answering

He didn't hesitate "Yes."

"Would you give him the letter?"

"Sure, Jacob." His voice was careful and he was still studying me but he didn't question me and for that I was grateful.

I went into the bedroom again, and knelt next to the little bedside table to write.

"Edward," I wrote. My hand was shaking, the letters were hardly legible.

_I love you. I am so sorry. He has Seth and Leah. I don't know how he got pass Sam and the others but he did and I can't let them die. I can't, and I have to try. Don't worry. I'm pissed. I'm so pissed you won't believe. It feels like the wolf is trying to claw its way out of me. I can shift. I can kill James. I know it's not a must because I've been close to shifting before and I haven't yet. I know it may not work but I have to try. I am so very, very sorry._

_Don't be angry with Rosaile and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Jasper especially, please. I know he knows something's up and I am so fucking flattered that he trusts me enough to let me do what has to be done_

_And please, please, don't come after him. That's what he wants. I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me. And I know - don't think I don't - that you are going to come after him. To come after me but by then I hiope I would've been the hero and everyone will be fine. By then I hope I'll be a wolf._

_I know you're scared of me shifting but Edward I promise you it will change nothing. I love you. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. Whether I'm human or a shifter. The pack could never keep me away._

_I love you. Forgive me._

_Jacob._

I folded the letter carefully, and sealed it in the envelope and walked out into the living room to hand it to Jasper. Jasper would give it to him. I only hoped he would understand, and listen to me just this once.

* * *

It had taken much less time than I'd thought - all the terror, the despair, the shattering of my heart. The minutes were ticking by more slowly than usual. Rosalie still hadn't finished packing when I returned to Jasper. I was afraid to be in the same room with him, afraid that he would read my panic and stop me and my non-existent plan.

The phone rang again breaking the silence

"Alice?" Jasper's voice was confused. He obviously wasn't expecting a call. He face was void emotion so I couldn't guess what Alice was saying.

"What's wrong?" I asked when Jasper ended the call.

"Rosalie" he called out voice barely above a whisper but she was in front of us before he finished her name.

"Jasper! What is it?" I tried again "Did Alice have a vision?"

He nodded slowly.

"What was it?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing" he replied.

"What do you mean nothing!?" I asked "You just said she had a vision."

His blank expression didn't match his panicked tone "That's just it. Her vision was nothing. She searched all out futures and it's blank. It's all blank."

"And that means what exactly?" I asked already fearing the answer.

"It means we don't make it out alive." Rosalie said with a sigh and then she smiled. "Did you want breakfast?"

It was way too obvious of an attempt to avoid the topic but I let it happen "No, I'll eat at the airport." I couldn't help but wonder if it was my decision that led to this ending but it wasn't enough to make me change my mind. I couldn't risk Seth or Leah and Alice always says the future is subjective.

I went to the bathroom to shower. I got ready methodically, concentrating on each little task. I left my hair down, swirling around me, covering my face. The peaceful mood Jasper created - I felt way to calm for it to just be my own personal emotional control - worked its way through me and helped me think clearly. Helped me plan. I dug through my bag until I found my sock full of money. I emptied it into my pocket.

I was anxious to get to the airport, and glad when we left by seven. I sat alone this time in the back of the dark car. Rosalie leaned against the door, her face toward Jasper but, behind her sunglasses, shooting glances in my direction every few seconds.

We got to the airport. Luck was with me, or maybe it was just good odds. Edward's plane was landing in terminal four and it was the terminal I needed: the biggest, the most confusing.

We parked on the fourth floor of the huge garage. I led the way, for once more knowledgeable about my surroundings than they were. We took the elevator down to level three, where the passengers unloaded. Rosalie and Jasper spent a long time looking at the departing flights board. I could hear them discussing the pros and cons of different countries - whether to stay in the US or leave entirely.

I waited for my opportunity, impatient, unable to stop my toe from tapping. We sat in the long rows of chairs by the metal detectors, Jasper and Rosalie pretending to people-watch but really watching me. Every inch I shifted in my seat was followed by a quick glance out of the corner of their eyes. It was hopeless. Should I run? Would they dare to stop me physically in this public place? Or would they simply follow?

The minutes passed and Edward's arrival grew closer. It was amazing how every cell in my body seemed to know he was coming, too long for his coming. That made it very hard. I found myself trying to think of excuses to stay, to see him first and then make my escape. But I knew that was impossible if I was going to have any chance to get away. One look in my mind and he would find away to tie me to himself and prevent me from leaving

Several times Rosalie offered to go get breakfast with me. Later, I told her, not yet.

I stared at the arrival board, watching as flight after flight arrived on time. The flight from Seattle crept closer to the top of the board.

And then, when I had only thirty minutes to make my escape, the numbers changed. His plane was ten minutes early. I had no more time.

"I think I'll eat now," I said quickly.

Rosalie stood. "I'll come with you."

"I love you blondie, I do but do you mind if Jasper comes instead? Give us some bro bonding time" I asked.

Jasper stood up. Rosalie's eyes were confused, but - I saw to my relief- not suspicious. Jasper walked silently beside me. I pretended a lack of interest in the first few airport cafes, my head scanning for what I really wanted. And there it was, around the corner, out of Rosalie's sharp sight: the level-three men's room.

"Do you mind?" I asked Jasper as we passed. "I'll just be a moment."

"You're not coming back are you?," he asked so calmly that I wasn't even sure that I heard him correctly.

"I won't be long." I said but I let some of my fear slip through and I saw the understanding on Jasper's face.

"If I was you I'd run. Rose will come looking." he turned to walk away then paused "Oh and Jacob. If you die I'll bring you back to life just to kill you myself" and then Jasper was gone.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I was running. Jasper was helping me. He didn't know everything but he wasn't dumb. I knew there was no way I'd escape with at least one of them knowing I was trying to. I wondered how upset Edward would be with Jasper but I knew Jasper could handle himself.

Outside the far door it was only a short sprint to the elevators. I didn't look behind me as I ran. This was my only chance, and even if Rosalie happened to see me, I had to keep going. People stared, but I ignored them. Around the corner the elevators were waiting, and I dashed forward, throwing my hand between the closing doors of a full elevator headed down. I squeezed in beside the irritated passengers, and checked to make sure that the button for level one had been pushed. It was already lit, and the doors closed.

As soon as the door opened I was off again, to the sound of annoyed murmurs behind me. I slowed myself as I passed the security guards by the luggage carousels, only to break into a run again as the exit doors came into view. I had no way of knowing if Rosalie had gotten suspicious and was looking for me yet.

I would have only seconds if she was following my scent. I jumped out the automatic doors. A shuttle to the Hyatt was just closing its doors a few feet behind me.

"Wait!" I called, running, waving at the driver.

"This is the shuttle to the Hyatt," the driver said in confusion as he opened the doors.

"Yes," I huffed, "that's where I'm going." I hurried up the steps.

He looked askance at my luggage-less state, but then shrugged, not caring enough to ask.

Most of the seats were empty. I sat as far from the other travellers as possible, and watched out the window as first the sidewalk, and then the airport, drifted away. I couldn't help imagining Edward, where he would stand at the edge of the road when he found the end of my trail. My luck held. In front of the Hyatt, a tired-looking couple was getting their last suitcase out of the trunk of a cab. I jumped out of the shuttle and ran to the cab, sliding into the seat behind the driver. The tired couple and the shuttle driver stared at me.

I told the surprised cabbie to take me to the other airport on the opposite side of the country. "I need to get there as soon as possible."

"That's too far," he complained.

I threw eight twenties over the seat.

"Will that be enough?"

"Sure, kid, no problem."

I sat back against the seat, folding my arms across my lap. The city began to rush around me, but I didn't look out the windows. I exerted myself to maintain control. I was determined not to lose myself at this point, now that my plan was successfully completed. There was no point in indulging in more terror, more anxiety. My path was set. I just had to follow it now.

So, instead of panicking, I closed my eyes and spent the hour drive dreaming of Edward. When the cab stopped I didn't hesitate and I ran through the double doors and before I knew it I was on a plane. It was the fastest I had ever moved through an airport. It helped that I didn't have any luggage. I flew out of the airport and into another cab rattling off my mother's address.

I dreamed of Edward again. I wondered where we would have gone if I had met him at the airport. North somewhere, so he could be outside in the day. Or maybe somewhere very remote, so we could lay in the sun together again. I imagined him by the shore, his skin sparkling like the sea. It wouldn't matter how long we had to hide. To be trapped in a hotel room with him would be a kind of heaven. So many questions I still had for him. I could talk to him forever, never sleeping, never leaving his side.

I could see his face so clearly now... almost hear his voice. And, despite all the horror and hopelessness, I was fleetingly happy. So involved was I in my escapist daydreams, I lost all track of the seconds racing by.

"Hey, what was the number?"

The cabbie's question punctured my fantasy, letting all the colors run out of my lovely delusions. Fear, bleak and hard, was waiting to fill the empty space they left behind.

"One Twenty Eighty Five." My voice sounded a lot braver than I felt.

"Here we are, then."

"Thank you," I said.

I ran to the door, reaching up automatically to grab the key under the eave. I unlocked the door. It was dark inside, empty, normal. It brought back a rush of memories I didn't need. I ran to the back room. If I was a psycho that's where I would keep my victims but the house was quiet. Too quiet. It was almost too easy.

Sure enough when I entered the back room there was Leah. She was tied to a chair by her arms and legs, her mouth was duct taped. It was all very lifetime. I moved towards, first taking off the tape then releasing her hands.

"Where's Seth?" I said by way of greeting.

"I don't know." She mumbled. I had only now realized Leah was crying. "Jake who was that guy?"

"No one" I answered stiffly.

"No one!" Leah shouted, hitting me now that her hand were free "That no one has my brother!"

"I'm handling it Leah" I said as I finished untying her legs.

"He said to call him." She said

"Well I don't exactly have him on speed dial do I" I spat back harsher than I should. I wasn't angry at Leah. She didn't deserve this.

"Here," she said shoving a little device in my hand "He said press one"

I didn't waste anytime

"Hello, Jacob," that easy voice answered. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."

"Hey asshole. How's the weather?"

"You know it's that cheeky attitude that has you in this mess. I was all for meeting you at your mother's place but then you had talk all smart so I just had to take Seth with me." Light, amused.

"Where is Seth?"

"I told you - With me."

"I swear to God James …" I was trembling from anger

"Now now there will be no swearing. Seth's alive. But that can change. So how about we both play nice okay. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?"

"Yes. I know how to get there."

"Well, then, Seth and I will see you very soon."

I hung up.

"Where's Seth?" Leah asked, voice trembling as soon as I hung up

"With James" I replied. "Look I need to go."

"I'm coming with!" she said moving to follow me

"No you are not. Stay here. Edward is probably tracking me. It won't be long till he finds you. He'll help you get back home. I'll get Seth."

"And why can't I come?"

"Cause you can get hurt."

"So what? So can you. I'm coming."

"No you're not!"

"I can help!" she screamed

"How the FUCK are you going to help against and FUCKING VAMPIRE!" I screamed back "You'll just get in the way. And you're wasting my time. I need to get Seth! Stay here Leah."

"Vampires aren't real Jacob" she said but her voice was unsure "That's just a story."

"Leah stay here."

I ran from the room, through the door, out into the baking heat hoping she'd listen to me. There was no time to look back at my house to make sure she did. I raced away from them, toward the corner, leaving everything behind me.

I felt so slow, like I was running through wet sand - I couldn't seem to get enough purchase from the concrete. In reality I was moving faster than should be possible. The adrenaline was flowing through my veins.

When I rounded the last corner I could see the studio. The parking lot in front was empty, the vertical blinds in all the windows drawn. I couldn't run anymore - I couldn't breathe; exertion and fear had gotten the best of me. My anger was fuelling me allowing me to take one step after the other.

As I got closer, I could see the sign inside the door. It was handwritten on hot pink paper; it said the dance studio was closed for spring break. I touched the handle, tugged on it cautiously. It was unlocked.

The lobby was dark and empty, cool, the air conditioner thrumming. The plastic molded chairs were stacked along the walls, and the carpet smelled like shampoo. The west dance floor was dark, I could see through the open viewing window. The east dance floor, the bigger room, was lit. But the blinds were closed on the window.

"Jacob! It's a trap" Seth screamed. He was in front of me. He had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding but besides that he looked relatively unharmed. Still the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I didn't need to turn around to know James was behind me.

Without looking I knew he was standing very still by the back exit, so I hadn't noticed him at first.

"Hello Jacob. You look more beautiful than the last time a saw you" His voice was courteous, kind and light. The bastard was flirting.

I couldn't help myself; I genuine laugh bubbled out of me until I was laughing hesterically.

I gained enough control to talk to Seth, the laughter still in my voice "Get out of here kid. Leah's just around the corner."

"But …" he hesitated.

"Seth! I came all this way for you. That will defeat the purpose if you die. Go!"

He moved slower than I liked but soon Seth was out the door. He was safe. Both Leah and Seth was safe. Whatever happened now was just details.

"You seem clam. Not even a bit afraid"

I finally turned towards him "I'm not." And I found that I meant it

"How odd. You really mean it." His dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty. "I will give your strange coven this much, you shifters are quite exotic. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing – to be so close to the enemy."

He was standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously. There was no menace in his face or stance. He was so very average-looking, nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. Just the white skin, the circled eyes I'd grown so used to. He wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.

"I'm not a shifter. I'm human."

"You don't smell human." He tilted his head and inhaled deep "Not even a little bit. But here you are in front of me on two legs. So you're telling the truth. Strange."

"Stranger things have happened."

"It's disappointing though."

"How so?" I was honestly interested in his answer

"I was hoping you'd put up a fight." He said nonchalantly

"Is that why you didn't kill Leah or Seth. Not enough of a game for you?"

"Precisely."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint."

He smiled "I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" he asked, hopefully it seemed to me.

"No. At least, I asked him not to."

"And what was his reply to that?"

"I don't know." It was strangely easy to converse with this genteel hunter. "I left him a letter."

"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?" His voice was just a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring his polite tone.

I smiled and snorted "Not in the fucking slightest."

"Hmmm. I do hope you are right. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest you're right, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

I waited in silence.

"When Victoria couldn't get on the rez to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. It was just pure luck that Victoria saw Leah and Seth off the rez. There's a reason why the elders tell you not to leave you know. Once I had them it was all too easy to get you here. And here you are and not even a growl from you. Completely human." He sighed

"So, you see, I'm hoping your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it, comes to avenge you"

I didn't answer.

"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?"

He took a step back and touched a palm-sized digital video camera balanced carefully on top of the stereo. A small red light indicated that it was already running. He adjusted it a few times, widened the frame.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."

He stepped toward me, smiling. "Before we begin I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me. You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked - I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans - and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," I breathed, astonished.

"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually.

"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste"

He took another step toward me, till he was just inches away. He lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed at it delicately. Then he gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt his cool fingertips against my throat. He reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with his thumb, his face curious.

Of all the times to be calm I chose now. But I was. Calm. Scarily calm. I wasn't shifting. Not today at least. I wasn't angry. I wasn't scared. I wouldn't give James that satisfaction.

"No," he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand, "I don't understand." He sighedand I didn't ask him to clarify. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."

He stepped back, and began to circle, casually, as if he were trying to get a better view of a statue in a museum. His face was still open and friendly as he decided where to start.

Then he slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly widened, grew, till it wasn't a smile at all but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening.

I still didn't move. He face morphed from pleasant to angry. He didn't like that. He expected a reaction. He wasn't going to get one.

He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow struck my chest - I felt myself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet. But I was still calm.

He walked toward me slowly.

"That's a very nice effect," he said, examining the mess of glass, his voice friendly again. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"

I ignored him.

He was over me at once, his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. It hurt. It hurt like hell but I didn't scream. I smiled. It angered him more.

"Would you like to rethink your last request?" he asked. His toe nudged my broken leg trying to get a reaction. The less I reacted the angrier he got. I was proud of myself

"Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?" he prompted.

"Edward has a mind of his own" I croaked. I may not physically feel the pain but my body was under stress. James didn't like my response. I could tell by the fact something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the broken mirrors.

I felt the sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt, hear it dripping on the wood below. The smell of it twisted my stomach.

Through the nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden, final shred of hope. His eyes, merely intent before, now burned with an uncontrollable need. The blood - spreading crimson across my white shirt, pooling rapidly on the floor - was driving him mad with thirst. No matter his original intentions, he couldn't draw this out much longer.

Let it be quick now, was all I could hope as the flow of blood from my head sucked my consciousness away with it. My eyes were closing.

I heard, as if from underwater, the final growl of the hunter. I could see, through the long tunnels my eyes had become, his dark shape coming toward me. My eyes closed, and I drifted.


	13. The Storm

**The Storm**

I drifted.

Then I screamed. All the pain I could feel before was attacking me now but it was so much more that I would have ever imagined. I tried to hold it back but my screams had a mind of it's own. Everything down to my bones hurt. Now that was a pain I was accustomed to. The pain of the shift but it was different somehow. I was dying.

Then a noise brought me out of my own head. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury. I was brought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand, but I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes.

"Oh no, Jacob, no!"

That was Edward. I wasn't freaking surprised. I tried to say something. Anything. But all I did was scream.

"Jacob, please! Jacob, listen to me, please, please, Jake, please!" he begged.

Yes, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips.

"Carlisle!" Edward called, agony in his perfect voice. "Jacob, Jake, no, oh please, no, no!" And he was sobbing tearless. Honest to God broken sobs. I wanted to make it stop. I was too busy screaming.

There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping, breaking through the dark pool.

"Jacob!" the angel cried.

"He's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," a calm voice informed me confused. "It should be deep. His leg is broken but the bones are mending. His ribs too. He's healing."

""Isn't that a good thing?" A voice - Emmett - asked.

My scream was the reply. Something was burning me. Everything was burning me

"Edward." I tried to tell him, but my voice was so heavy and slow. I couldn't understand myself.

"Jacob, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Jacob? I love you."

"Edward," I tried again. My voice was a little clearer.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, Jacob, I know" - and then, away from me, anguished - "can't you do anything? Why is he healing? Why isn't that good"

"Jacob shifted." Carlisle said tersely. "I called Billy. I thought it was be best to have a much information as possible. He was more helpful that I expected."

"He looks human still" That was Rosalie

"That's the pain." Carlisle answered "My bag, please Alice."

"Alice?" I groaned.

"She's here. We're all here"

"It hurts," I tried to tell him.

"I know, Jacob. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" I screamed, finally breaking through the last of the darkness, my eyes fluttering open.

"Carlisle! His hand!"

"He bit him." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm, it was appalled.

"He's turning." Emmett asked

"No he's dying. Venom is poison to shifters. He won't survive this."

I heard Edward catch his breath in horror. "No Carlisle. Jacob can't die. No!" he bellowed.

"There must be something we could do," I didn't recognize the voice but my pain was gone so it must have been Jasper.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said.

"What?" Edward begged.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." As Carlisle spoke, I could feel more pressure on my head, something poking and pulling at my scalp. The pain of it was lost in the pain of the fire.

"Will that work?" Alice's voice was strained.

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry and you need to be careful. If any of your venom gets into his system you'll just kill him quicker. You need to control your urges"

"Carlisle, I..." Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." There was agony in his beautiful voice again.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I need to set his bones properly." Carlisle was bent over me, working on my head. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late. Jasper can keep away his pain but we can't keep him alive."

Edward's face was drawn. I watched his eyes as the doubt was suddenly replaced with a blazing determination. His jaw tightened. I felt his cool, strong fingers on my burning hand, locking it in place. Then his head bent over it, and his cold lips pressed against my skin.

Slowly, my hand grew more and more numb. I couldn't tell if what he was doing was working or if it was Jasper's hold on me

I felt my consciousness slipping as the pain subsided. I was afraid to fall into the black waters again, afraid I would lose him in the darkness.

"Edward," I tried to say, but I couldn't hear my voice. They could hear me.

"He's right here, Jacob."

"Stay."

"I will." His voice was strained, but somehow triumphant.

I sighed contentedly.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked from somewhere far away.

"His blood tastes clean," Edward said quietly.

"Jacob?" Carlisle called to me.

I tried to answer. "Mmmmm?"

"How do you feel?"

"Numb," I sighed. "Is that good?"

Carlisle chuckled in relief

"I love you," Edward answered.

"I know," I breathed, so tired.

I heard my favorite sound in the world: Edward's quiet laugh, weak with relief.

I frowned. "Leah and Seth?"

"Safe. Jasper's with them."

"I thought Jasper was here," I said confused.

"He was. But he's gone."

Then I remembered.

"Alice." I tried to open my eyes. "Alice, the video - he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." I meant to speak urgently, but my voice was feeble. "Why do I smell gasoline?" I added, surprised through the haze in my brain.

"It's time to move him," Carlisle said.

"No, I want to sleep," I complained.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward soothed me.

And I was in his arms, cradled against his chest as though I weighed nothing.

"We will never speak of this again." I mumbled to comfortable to protest him carrying me. His laugh was the only indication that he heard me

"Sleep now, Jacob" were the last words I heard.


	14. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall beside me was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a soft bed - a bed with rails. The pillows were more comfortable than I could imagine. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by.

My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off.

"No, you don't." And cool fingers caught my hand.

"Edward?" I turned my head slightly, and his exquisite face was just inches from mine, his chin resting on the edge of my pillow. "Why am I hooked up to all of this. I feel fine."

"You are fine," he shushed me. "This is just to make sure you stay fine. You were unconscious for a few days"

"What happened?" I couldn't remember clearly, and my mind rebelled against me as I tried to recall.

"I was almost too late. I could have been too late," he whispered, his voice tormented.

"Fuck! Seth and Leah."

"Are both fine. They're more worried about you. Seth has been coming over almost every day"

"And where am I," I asked through the haze.

"Our house. Carlisle converted one of the rooms into a make shift hospital for you. You heal way to fast to go to a conventional one. They'd ask too many questions."

"What do you mean I heal fast?"

His face was unreadable "You shifted."

Those two simple words. It was supposed to change my world but I didn't feel any different.

"Funny." I said "I thought I would've noticed me changing into a wolf. Must of missed it."

"You didn't" he said and I looked at him incredulously waiting for him to continue "Carlisle said the pain and all the broken bones is what kept you human. But you healed at an incredible rate. All your bones were fixed in two days. That would only happen if the gene had taken over."

"Since when is Carlise such an expert on shifters."

"He's not. He's been speaking to Billy."

"Billy?" I asked to make sure I heard right "My dad Billy."

"He hasn't left since we came back."

"He's here?" I said sitting up.

"He's downstairs," he promised. "No one told him you were awake yet."

"But what did you tell him to make him come here?" I said still in disbelief. There was no way my dad was here 'chilling with the vamps'. "How the hell did you pull that off?"

"Carlisle called when we found you. You're screams" He paused. "Then the fact that you were healing. We had no idea what was going on. Carlisle called without me knowing. Obviously at first Billy wasn't to excited but when he heard you'd been bitten he told Carlisle what we needed to know."

I sighed. "About that, I'm not a freaking vampire am I?" I asked.

"No. Actually the venom is what was killing you. It's poison to your kind."

"My kind." the phrase sounded strange coming from my mouth. "Look technically I'm not a wolf until I see myself physical change into one. I mean you can't be sure"

"We're sure."

"How? Just the healing thing?"

"You smell different. Less human more ... woodsey."

"Is that bad?"

"No. I Like it."

"Wait. If the venom was killing me how am I here?"

"I sucked the venom out of your system."

He said it so nonchalantly it took a few seconds before what he said registered."How?" I asked quietly. He knew what I meant at once.

"I'm not sure." He looked away from my wondering eyes down to my hand. The skin was smooth but I remembered that was where James had bitten me. ,.

I waited patiently for the rest.

He sighed without returning my gaze. "It was impossible... to stop," he whispered. "Impossible. But I did." He looked up finally, with half a smile. "I must love you."

"I'm sorry I made you have to do that," I apologized.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Of all the things to apologize for."

"What should I apologize for?"

"For very nearly taking yourself away from me forever."

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"I know why you did it." His voice was comforting. "It was still irrational, of course. You should have waited for me, you should have told me. You should've told someone."

"I did. I told Jasper. Just not in so many words. You wouldn't have let me go; he trusted me enough to. It worked out"

"No," he agreed in a grim tone, "I wouldn't have. Jasper shouldn't have. I understand why he did."

"You not mad at him are you."

He smiled "You would come to find it very hard to stay mad at an empath."

I chuckled, then got serious.

"What happened to James?"

"After I pulled him off you, Emmett and Rosalie took care of him." There was a fierce note of regret in his voice.

"Everyone stayed." I said in wonder. There must of been a lot of blood. The control it would've taken for them all.

"Yes, everyone stayed. Jasper was in and out between Leah and Seth and you. They love you, too, you know."

A flash of painful images from the last time I'd seen Alice reminded me of something. "Did Alice see the tape?"

"Yes." A new sound darkened his voice, a tone of sheer hatred.

"She was always in the dark, that's why she didn't remember."

"I know. She understands now." His voice was even, but his face was black with fury.

I moved my hand to rest on his face and then sat up all the way, my feet dangling across the side of the bed.

"I do believe you are too far" I said to him pulling his face gently forward.

It didn't take much to guide his face to mine. And then we were kissing. It was full on, open-mouthed, complete with sexual tension kiss. And I loved it. I loved the way his body melted into mine. The way our lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way he played with my hair and held tighter and tighter. When we broke away after what seemed like ages he looked at me.

"I was not finished kissing you," I complained. "Don't make me come over there."

He grinned, and bent to press his lips lightly to mine.

"Get some!" I heard someone - Emmett - yell then a faint thump.

"Asshole" Edward said and I know it wasn't directed to me

"Can they hear us?" I asked

"They're no such thing as privacy in a house of vampires. That's why the bedrooms are sound proof." he smirked and I laughed and leaned in to kiss him again

"Wait. I think I hear Billy," he said, grinning again.

"Don't leave me," I cried, in fake terror.

"Bite me" he answered as dramatically as I did.

I could hear my father now. He was talking to someone, maybe Carlisle, his voice slowly getting closer. I could've gotten up to meet him but I just didn't want to.

Edward opened the door, stepped aside to let Billy roll in and then closed the door behind him. I don't know why he bothered to leave. He would hear us anyway. Either by our voices or minds.

"Billy." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I failed.

"So it is possible for the leech to leave your side" he mumbled to himself but I heard anyway.

"I'm doing great. Thanks for asking"

"I know your fine Jacob. It's time to come home. Time to be with the pack."

I looked at him incredulously. "The pack? You mean Sam, Paul and Jared. That pack?"

"And Embry, Quil and Seth."

"SETH?!"

"Being around so many leeches trigger the change."

"Can you not call them that. It's offensive."

"That's what they are Jake. And whatever you have going on. It needs to stop. You need to find a good mate to pass along the gene."

"The wolf gene." I scoffed "Billy, I'm a freaking teenager. I'm not passing on anything anytime soon. But I'm sure Edward will be willing to help me try if you so desire."

"Son!" Billy said his voice tight

"Father" I said the same way but with more sarcasm. I laughed "Look, I'm not arguing about this. I'm with Edward. No vampire talk. No shifter bullshit. Edward. Plain and simple and if you don't like it too bad. I'm not going to waste my time fighting with you. Instead I'm going to take the chance to say thank you."

"For what?"

He looked genuinely curious. "For telling Carlisle what he needs to know. It couldn't of been easy telling the trade secrets but it helped him save my life. So thanks."

"Jacob," he said softly, a caring look - one i hadn't seen before - in his eyes "We might have differences in our opinion. Strong differences. But whether or not you choose to acknowledge me as your father you are my son and when it comes down to it I will do anything for you."

I held out my hand and he took it in a firm grip.

"I'll see you at home Billy."

He seemed shocked by that "You're coming back?"

"You kicking me out?" I retorted and he shook his head no "Then I'll see you at home Billy." At his shocked expression I laughed

"Teenager." I said pointing to myself "Not planning to move in with the boyfriend just yet. It's a bit quick don't you think."

"You know. I still think you're making the biggest mistake of your life but seeing Edward for these last two days. I think that boy is in love with you," he accused, keeping his voice low.

"I know," I siad

"And how do you feel about him?" He only poorly concealed the raging curiosity in his voice.

I sighed, looking away. "I know you'd beg to differ and I don't really believe in soul mates and this whole 'the one' crap. But honestly he feels like my one. He's it."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I'll see you at home Jake" and then he was gone.

Edward was by my side before I could blink. "I'm the one huh?" he said smugly.

"You're an asshole" I said with no bite to my voice but yeah you are. So from here on you're not allowed to leave me."

"Jacob." He stroked my face. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me."

"Do you swear you won't leave me?" I asked with a slight challenge.

He put his hands on either side of my face and brought his face close to mine. His eyes were wide and serious. "I swear."

The smell of his breath was soothing but his expression was unreadable.

"You know only one of us possess the ability to read minds" I said "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking that I was the one who put you in danger. And I know you can handle yourself - you did handle yourself but that doesn't change the fact that I'm the reason that you're here."

"Yes, you are the reason." I frowned. "The reason I'm here - alive. With you."

"For now." His voice was just a whisper. "Until you accept who you are and leave me."

"Are we back to this shit?," I said, growing irritated. "Edward you promised you weren't going to leave me and this is me promising the same. You're it. You're irritating and mind-boggling and sometimes I want to strangle you but you've never given up on me. Don't start now. We'll figure it out Edward."

He winced at my words, but the haunted look didn't leave his eyes.

"That's not the worst part, though," he continued to whisper. He acted as if I hadn't spoken. "Not seeing you there on the floor... crumpled and broken." His voice was choked. "Not thinking I was too late. Not even hearing you scream in pain - all those unbearable memories that I'll carry with me for the rest of eternity. No, the very worst was feeling... knowing that I couldn't stop. Believing that I was going to kill you myself."

"But you didn't."

"I could have. So easily."

"I am not that fragile man. Get over it. And plus it's not a true vampire love romance until you try to drain me of blood at least once against your will. If the fiction stories are to be believed we going to be together for life"

He huffed a laughed but then my words hit me and I turned serious.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

Although my thoughts worried me his question made me smile. It made me realize that he hadn't been reading my mind or at least has been making a conscious effort not to. To allow me to say thing in my own time instead of just pulling thoughts from my head.

"I'm going to die" I said sombrely

"Jacob you're fully healed. There's nothing wrong with you. You're fine," he reminded me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. He was truly confused.

"No," I said slowly. "I'm not. I'm going to die. I may not die now... but I'm going to die sometime. Every minute of the day, I get closer. And I'm going to get old. And you will be frozen at seventeen. How exactly is that supposed to work?"

His face relaxed so he must know something I don't. "You won't age Jacob. As long as you continue to shift you won't age."

"I won't age?"

He shook his head "Nope"

"You're telling me I'm going to look sixteen for the rest of my life."

"You look like a very mature sixteen year old who could pass for eighteen for the rest of your life." he laughed "Sixteen. Wow. I sometimes forget you're just a child with how mature you act... Sometimes "

"There was a compliment in there somewhere." I scoffed and he smiled "But what do you mean I look mature I still have my baby face."

"You haven't looked in a mirror yet have you?"

I shook my head no and he held my hand to pull me up from the bed. The first thing I noticed was that Edward now had to look up to speak to me.

"What the fuck?" I said aloud in surprise. Last time I checked Edward was the taller one.

"Oh babe you ain't seen nothing yet." he laughed dragging me in front of the wall length mirror that cover the room.

My eyes opened wide as I looked at myself. Why I didn't notice I was shirtless before I don't know. My hair was the same - long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of my neck. My skin was still russet-colored but somehow looked healthier than before. That's where the similarities ended. I was now at least 6"5 - maybe taller considering how much I towered over Edward's 6"2. One of my arms was about the size of Alice. Muscles I didn't even know a body could have stood out. I was thick, toned and muscular and looked as though I was a serious bodybuilder. At least I was tall so I didn't look out of proportion.

"What. The. Fuck." I repeated

Edward laugh "If you ask me I think you look hot. Extremely handsome, with dark good looks, raven-black hair, russet skin and deep-set twinkling dark brown eyes. You're sort of beautiful".

"I wasn't before?" I said with a small laugh, playfully punching him still staring at myself in the mirror. "How the hell is this possible?"

"It's the wolf genes."

"The wolf genes gave me abs?" I said incredulously

Edward laughed again "Your body changes into a giant wolf Jacob. Obviously you're human body has to accommodate it somehow."

"Makes sense I guess." I said a little unsure "But how am I going to explain this when people ask. Because I don't think I could hide the fact that I now look like Hercules reborn."

"We'll just say you had a growth spurt."

"A growth spurt" I deadpanned and he nodded. "A growth spurt gave me abs."

He wrapped his arms around me "I like your abs"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course you do."

He started peppering my back with small kisses. "Plus I'm curious."

"About?" I said leaning into him as his hands started to explore my stomach and slowly inching lower.

"If all of you experienced that growth spurt."

He said it was such a straight face it took a while for the words to catch up to me. When it did, I couldn't help but laugh.

A voice sounding remarkable like Emmett yelling "Pervert!" at the same time as Jasper's "Get a room!" followed by a muffled thump that was probably someone hitting the back of Emmett's head made me laugh even more.

Edward pulled away from me "No freaking privacy" he complained by he was smiling.


	15. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Edward helped me into his car - despite my constant remarks of 'Edward I know how to step into a car-, being very careful of the flowers that were just pinned into my hair curtsey of Alice.

When he had me settled, he got in the driver's seat and headed back out the long, narrow drive.

"At what point exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked grumpily. I really hated surprises. And he knew that. But part of me was excited cause I hadn't really gone anywhere besides my house on the rez and the Cullen's home since the whole James debacle.

"I'm shocked that you haven't figured it out yet." He threw a mocking smile in my direction.

"I did mention that you looked very nice, didn't I?" I verified.

"Yes." He grinned again. I'd never seen him dress in black before, and, with the contrast against his pale skin, his beauty was absolutely surreal. That much I couldn't deny, even if the fact that he was wearing a tuxedo made me very nervous.

Not quite as nervous as my own tuxedo. Custom made since no one is as freaking tall or built as I now was and probably cost more money than I could ever imagine - Alice and Rosalie refused to tell me the cost of the thing.

"I'm not coming over anymore if Alice is going to treat me like Guinea Pig Barbie when I do," I griped. I'd spent the better part of the day in Alice's staggeringly vast bathroom, a helpless victim as she played hairdresser. I was seriously considering a haircut if this is what I had to go through because of the length of my hair. Whenever I fidgeted or complained, she reminded me that she could no longer grow hair this long, and asked me not to ruin her vicarious fun. Then she'd dressed me in the most ridiculous tux - dazzling white - a dress more suitable for a groom than Forks. Nothing good could come of our formal attire, of that I was sure. Unless... but I was afraid to put my suspicions into words, even in my own head.

I was distracted then by the sound of a phone ringing. Edward pulled his cell phone from a pocket inside his jacket, looking briefly at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello, Billy," he said warily.

"Billy?" I frowned.

Billy had been... difficult since my return to the Rez. He was grateful to the Cullens for everything they had done for me and he hated that he was grateful to them. So he was constantly in between cursing Edward's existence and being thankful for it. Not to mention it didn't help that I absolutely refused to talk about the fact that I was now a shifter. He didn't want to explain it to me before and I didn't want it explained to me now. Still, these days Billy prided himself on acting like a real father should. I had rules that hadn't existed before: curfews... visiting hours (Me to Edward of course - Cullen were still not allowed on the rez). But why he would be call Edward I had no idea.

Something Billy was saying made Edward's eyes widen in disbelief, and then a grin spread across his face.

"You're kidding!" He laughed.

"What is it?" I demanded.

He ignored me. "Why don't you let me talk to him?" Edward suggested with evident pleasure. He waited for a few seconds.

"Hello, Eric, this is Edward Cullen." His voice was very friendly, on the surface. I knew it well enough to catch the soft edge of menace. What was Eric doing at my house? The awful truth began to dawn on me. I looked again at the inappropriate tux Alice had forced me into. The fuckers.

"I'm sorry if there's been some kind of miscommunication, but Jake is unavailable tonight." Edward's tone changed, and the threat in his voice was suddenly much more evident as he continued. "To be perfectly honest, he'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense. And I'm sorry about your evening." He didn't sound sorry at all. And then he snapped the phone shut, a huge smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes trying to look displeased but failing miserably.

"Was that last part a bit too much? I didn't mean to offend you."

I ignored that. "You're taking me to the prom!" I deadpanned.

"I'm taking you to the prom." he confirmed

"Do you hate me?"

"I actually love you very much."

"You love me? Is that why I'm wearing this monkey suit?"

"Hmmm." He stared at me leg longer than was necessary. "Remind me to thank Alice for that tonight. Your ass looks great in that thing"

I ignored the last part "Alice is going to be there?"

"With Jasper, and Emmett... and Rosalie," he admitted.

"Is Billy in on this?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Of course." He grinned, and then chuckled. "Apparently Eric wasn't, though."

I gritted my teeth. How Eric could be so delusional. I hadn't talk to him in a while - I hadn't talked to anyone in a while. The whole James thing and my 'growth spurt' was enough for me to hide away from everyone except the Cullens and Billy - how could he think he was taking me to prom?

We were at the school now; Rosalie's red convertible was conspicuous in the parking lot looking like the beauty it was. The clouds were thin today, a few streaks of sunlight escaping through far away in the west.

He got out and walked around the car to open my door. He held out his hand.

I rolled my eyes but let him lift me from the car being mindful of my head - I was still getting use to my height.

In New York, they held proms in hotel ballrooms. This dance was in the gym, of course. It was probably the only room in town big enough for a dance. When we got inside, I cackle. There were actual balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls.

"Man this looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," I snickered.

"Well," he muttered as we slowly approached the ticket table "there are more than enough vampires present."

I looked at the dance floor; a wide gap had formed in the center of the floor, where two couples whirled gracefully. The other dancers pressed to the sides of the room to give them space - no one wanted to stand in contrast with such radiance. Emmett and Jasper were intimidating and flawless in classic tuxedos. Alice was striking in a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bared large triangles of her snowy white skin. And Rosalie was... well, Rosalie. She was beyond belief. Her vivid scarlet dress was backless, tight to her calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to her waist. I pitied every girl who tried to compare.

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" I whispered conspiratorially.

"And where do you fit into that scheme?" He glared.

"Oh, I'm the werewolf who's side you're not sure he's on."

He smiled reluctantly. "Anything to get out of dancing."

"Anything."

He bought our tickets, then turned me toward the dance floor. Eventually he towed me out to where his family was twirling elegantly - if in a style totally unsuitable to the present time and music.

"Edward." I whispered. "I honestly can't dance!"

"Don't worry, silly," he whispered back. "I can." He put my arms around his waist and then we were whirling, too. It was easier than I thought to follow Edward's movements but I still kept on staring at the ground trying not to mash his feet.

"I feel like I'm five years old," I laughed after a few minutes of waltzing - and only stepping on his foot once.

"You don't look five," he murmured, pulling me closer.

Alice caught my eye on a turn and smiled in encouragement - I smiled back. I was surprised to realize that I was actually enjoying myself... a little.

"Okay, this isn't half bad," I admitted.

But Edward was staring toward the doors, and his face was angry.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud. I followed his gaze, disoriented by the spinning, but finally I could see what was bothering him. Leah, followed by Sam, Paul and Jared were crossing the floor toward us.

After the first shock of recognition, I couldn't help but feel bad for Leah. She was clearly uncomfortable - excruciatingly so. Her face was apologetic as her eyes met mine.

Edward snarled very quietly.

"Behave!" I hissed.

Edward's voice was scathing. "They want to chat with you."

Leah reached us then, the others hovering behind her, the embarrassment and apology even more evident on her face.

"Hey, Jake, I was hoping you would be here." Leah sounded like she'd been hoping the exact opposite. But her smile was just as warm as ever.

"Hi, Leah." I smiled back. "What's up?"

"Can I cut in?" she asked tentatively, glancing at Edward for the first time.

Edward's face was composed, his expression blank. His only answer was to take a step back.

"Thanks," Leah said amiably.

Edward just nodded, looking at Sam, Paul and Jared intently before he turned to walk away.

Leah reached up and put her hands on my shoulders, and I reached and put my hands on her waist, bending a bit to make it easier for her.

"Wow, Jake, how tall are you now?" she asked

"Six-seven." I said tersely. I knew she didn't come here to talk about my height.

We weren't really dancing. Instead we swayed awkwardly from side to side without moving our feet. It was just as well; the recent growth spurt had left me looking gangly and uncoordinated, and she was probably no better a dancer than I was.

"So, how did you end up here tonight?" I asked without true curiosity. Considering Edward's reaction and the three body guards, I could guess.

"Well the tribe said someone needed to talk to you and they figured you'd me most willing to talk to me. Plus you've practically been hiding on the rez. No one's seen you. So we crashed your prom. Plus I've never been to a prom." she admitted, slightly ashamed.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself, at least. Seen anything you like?" I teased, nodding toward a group of guys lined up against the wall like staring at the other girls like they've found religion.

"Yeah," he sighed. "But he's taken."

"So why did the tribe ask you to come here?" I asked quickly ignoring her comment, though I knew the answer.

Against the wall, Edward was watching my face, his own face expressionless. Leah looked at him, then at me and then away again, ashamed. "Don't get mad, okay?"

"There's no way I'll be mad at you, Leah," I assured her. "I won't even be mad at the tribe. Just say what you have to."

"They want you to break up with your boyfriend."

"I feel like I'm having the same conversation over and over. I feel like I should record myself to make things easier. I'm not breaking up with Edward."

"Yeah. Look, they told me to tell you it was different before when you didn't shift yet."

My eyes narrowed. "Everyone has been trying to pull us apart since the beginning."

"I know that," Leah said quickly. "But things are different now. You've …" she looked around to the gym full of people suddenly aware anyone could overhear us "changed".

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh come on Jake!" she exclaimed "Look in a damn mirror. There's no point denying it anymore" she lowered her voice "You've shifted. You can't keep hiding your true nature for the leech and you can't be a lone wolf. You need a pack. You need the guys. You need people around you who know what's going on with you. Not a bunch of cold, heartless walking stones."

"Those cold, heartless walking stones saved my life." I was getting angry now "One of those cold, heartless walking stones made sure you and Seth were safe. Look, Leah, and others, I know the tribe probably won't understand this, but just so you know" - they looked at me now, responding to the new earnestness in my voice - "I love him and he loves me and his family is great. And there is nothing and no one who can change that. Not you Leah. Or Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, the tribe, Billy. No one. Not even fate. So leave me the fuck alone. Please"

'"We'll be watching.'" Sam said and then turned to walk out the door, the others following.

"Stalker much?" I said after him just loud enough for him to hear me.

"I guess I'll see you around, Jake." She stepped back, waving half-heartedly.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Sorry," she said again before she turned for the door and followed Sam.

Edward's arms wound around me as the next song started. It was a little up-tempo for slow dancing, but that didn't seem to concern him.

"Feeling better?" I teased.

"Not really," he said tersely.

"What's wrong," I sighed. "You can't be mad at the tribe. It's not like we expected them to change their minds. It's nothing personal. Not really."

"I'm not mad at them," he corrected in a clipped voice. "But Leah is irritating me."

I pulled back to look at him. His face was very serious.

"Why?"

"First of all, I didn't need to hear all the things she wished you'd do to her. And no matter how nice your ass looks in that pants why is she looking at it. And nice! That's the word she'd use. You ass looks magnificently heavenly in those pants."

I laughed. Edward was so sexually repressed for someone 104 years old "First of all you might be a little biased. Secondly, you need to get laid"

"I don't think that's it. Besides, I have excellent eyesight and are you offering."

"I would if every time I kissed you Emmett wouldn't be screaming 'GET SOME' at the top of his lungs.

We looked over to Emmett who looked as though he had no remorse and wiggled his eyebrows in response.

"Let's get out of here." Edward said pulling me towards the door.

Predictably before we could leave we heard "Get some!" I didn't bother to turn around but Edward did and flipped him off. The Cullens erupted in a fit of laughter which caused everyone in the prom to stare at them trying to figure out what was so funny.

* * *

The drive back to the Cullen house was silent but comfortable. I found myself thinking about exactly why Edward wanted to leave the prom early and if we were going to become stereotypes tonight. If how hard Edward was holding the staring wheel was any indication he was reading my mind.

I don't remember getting out of the car or even walking to his room.

As soon as his door was shut we started kissing again. His tongue fluttered against mine, and his hands were deep in my hair. I pulled him against me –too close wasn't close enough.

Edward nibbled atmy chin, my ear, touching my face with his fingertips, sighing,pushing me towards the bed whispering, "You feel so good."

I felt him slip down the bed - wait - when the hell did he get a bed?. He unfastened my pants, eased my briefs over my hips, and brushed the length of my cock with his palm.

"Fucking look at this thing" Edward said mesmerized "You know Jake, there's such a thing as too big. How am I supposed to fit this monster cock in my ass?" And then he was taking me in his mouth.

I sighed, eyes shut, any response I was going to give flying out of my mind, thinking about how unbelievably good it felt. His lips were cool against my member. Edward gave a throaty moan, then rolled his mouth from base to tip and whispered, "Look at me."

I looked and saw that he had his eyes open, locked on mine, as he opened his mouth, hollowed his cheeks, and slid all the way down.

"Fuck Edward" I gasped "Where the fuck did you learn to do that?"

"What?" he asked innocently as if he had not been deep throating me a second ago.

If I didn't know better I would've thought 'virgin my ass'.

I pulled him up so we were face-to-face again. I grab the lube (which was conveniently by the bed - the bastard planned this) and after pouring a generous amount slid my hands between his legs. If Edward could do this thing on instinct so could I. I nuzzled against him, my lips on his neck, nibbling and kissing my way up to his earlobe, where I'd come to realize he was ticklish.

"Ooh," he whispered. "Ooh! Oh, oh, oh," he sighed, as I worked my fingers against the tiny pucker. I watched him squeeze his eyes shut as he clamped down on my fingers and snapped his hips up, once, twice, three times - fucking himself on my fingers. I could tell he was close but I didn't want him to cum like this.

Before I'd even realized what I was doing, I'd rolled him onto his back and slipped inside him. After the first thrust I had to hold still, knowing that if I kept moving, if I gave myself up to the exquisite tightness, the extremely coolness against my hot skin, I would explode.

 _'Fuck!'_  I thought  _'Did you know it would feel like this?'_

A deep moan and a barely audible "Fuck" was all he could reply, which I understood cause I had a hard time forming words myself.

I reached down and stroked his cheek, then his hair.

"Oh, God," he whispered, swiveling his hips in a way that would sure send me right over the edge. He gasped and shut his eyes, and then neither of us spoke. He had one hand on my shoulder, the other slowly stroking my back, from the nape of my neck to the base of my spine.

"You feel so good," he whispered - and then I couldn't hold back any longer. I plunged inside him, deep into that maddening clutch, that overwhelming coolness. Edward moaned, his hands locked onto my shoulders, his breath against my face, his voice in my ear, urging me on.

I wondered where all the awkwardness of a first time people always talked about was. If there was going to be awkwardness, it would come when we'd finished; when we looked down and saw that I was still wearing my socks and he still had his shirt on even though it was practically shredded. There would be the strangeness of a man together with him as he slept for the first time ever. And the sureness of the teasing they would get when Emmett and the others came home.

But as soon as they were done, Edward rolled into my arms, curling himself against my chest, and said, "It was so worth waiting a century for that!" in the friendly, happily surprised voice of a guy who probably thought he was going to be a virgin for life.

"Well I don't know if I could've waited that long," I said. I was smiling for so long I was sure that my face would ache in the morning. "It was. . ." I trailed off. There were no words to describe it.

"Yeah it was" he agreed somehow knowing exactly what I meant.

"I'm too tried to move" I whispered already dozing off.

"Then don't" he replied cuddling closer.

"I know you don't sleep. But - stay"

"Forever."


End file.
